


续集

by lonely_knight13



Category: Alive: Dr.Kokoro the Medical Oncologist
Genre: Amnesia, Cancer Arc, F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 90,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26627617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonely_knight13/pseuds/lonely_knight13
Summary: EP 06 AU: 薰医生告诉心医生关于匠医疗事故真相后，按心医生的意愿消失了。心医生随后从关河记者口中得知事故的另一个真相，想把薰医生找回来。然而，心医生找到了薰医生，对方却不知道她是谁...
Relationships: Kokoro Onda/Kaoru Kajiyama
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended.

2020/2 冬末

冬天的寒意渐渐褪去，天气正逐渐回暖。

心医生已经在国立癌症中心工作接近两个多月。

今天难得的休息日，心医生将家事都做好后，坐在床上发愣。盯着摆在橱柜上匠的照片，想起匠离世即满三个月。

开始习惯没有匠的日子，恩田家随着即将到来的春意，努力地走出悲伤。

对匠离去的撕心裂肺好像没有当时那般强烈，好像没那么想他了。

即使匠不在了，但有公公京太郎及儿子涟的支持下，面对工作以及生活上新挑战，心医生不感到孤独。

但有时候孤单感还是会悄悄登门，在她防不胜防的时候，尤其夜深人静而还她醒着，对匠的思念犹如涌上岸的海浪，涌上她的心头。

之前这些时候，她还有一位可以寻求安慰的人。

她如此信任的一个人，最后换来的确是谎言与背叛。

可每当不自觉思念起匠的同时，薰医生的面孔，还有她们一起经历的一切会出现在脑海里。

第一次相遇，在她车上忍不住痛哭。

匠离世那晚，再一次在她面前情绪失控。

在天台她哭着和自己叙说匠手术事故的经过。

心医生真的好想把她赶出自己的脑袋，当作一切都没发生过。

“妈妈。” 涟稚嫩的声音打断了心医生的思绪。

这打断来得正好。心医生吐了口气。房门被打开，涟探出他那小小的头。

“妈妈，我可以吃这个吗？” 涟手捧着一小盘子，盘子上是京太郎买的奶油蛋糕。

“也可以哦！” 心对儿子微笑点头，站起身随着涟走到了厅房。

心医生看了一眼放在拜祭匠相片的位置前放着由小盘子装着的草莓，再回头看涟放在餐桌上的那块蛋糕。

见妈妈发现自己的小举动，涟害羞地笑了笑，匆匆在餐桌前坐下。

心医生也给儿子一微笑，然后拉开椅子在涟旁坐下。

涟真是和匠一样，那么喜欢吃甜食。

其实恩田一家都蛮爱吃甜食的。尤其是这种奶油草莓蛋糕。

心医生最近吃的那一次，是和薰医生一起。

那晚，薰医生约她出来，心医生以为对方是在担心自己因为匠的过世会情绪不稳胡思乱想。

现在回想起薰医生欲言又止的表情，看来她是想在那个时候坦白真相的吧。

还好她没说，心医生可不想在人多的地方哭。

坦白真相后的薰医生，按着心医生给自己的最后的一句话，无声无息地，消失在心医生的生活里。

整整两个月，没半点消息。

和佐仓莉子小姐替高坂民代女士送行的时候，心医生已经做好会见到薰医生的心理准备。

可是她依旧没出现。

民代女士环顾一下医院四周，假装抱怨道：“说好来送我的却食言，真是的。”

听到民代女士这样说，心医生只能尴尬地扯了扯嘴角。 

当然，心医生绝对没有想见她的意思。一点也没有。

这正是她想要，不是吗？永远不再见到梶山薰这个人。

想到这心医生双眉之间又皱了起来。

心医生出神的全程涟在看着。

涟放下叉子，忍不住问道：“妈妈 怎么啦？”

“嗯？没什么。”

盯了一会儿后，涟重新拿起叉子，叉起一小口蛋糕。放入嘴里之前，涟又转头看向心。

“妈妈，最近看起来...有点不开心。”

“诶？” 心医生被儿子这一说惊了一下。

他怎么会这样想？虽说转到了国立癌症中心工作有点忙，但工作已经开始上手，而且研究项目也是心医生一直在期待的，工作算是顺利，家里也有公公帮忙，加上最近和涟的关系也渐渐好了起来，所以-

“有时候，我也会想爸爸。” 涟的声音再次打断了心医生的思路， 注意力放回涟身上。

涟对妈妈笑了笑： “老师说，如果想一个人时感到伤心，可以试着想和他们一起做过的开心事。”

“涟...”

“记不记小京生日，一唱完生日歌爸爸用手把奶油涂到了小京脸上？” 涟咯咯地笑着说。

什么时候开始，那个不听话的宝贝儿子，会说安慰别人的话了？

涟果然长大了不少啊。心中窜起一股暖流，心医生对涟欣慰一笑。

“谢谢你啊，涟。” 心医生摸摸涟的小脑袋。涟有点害羞地底下了头，嘴角偷偷笑着。

“妈妈也要一口” 心医生长开了嘴，凑近涟手上叉子叉住的蛋糕。

“不要。” 涟憋着笑。

“诶~为什么？就一口嘛~”

受不了妈妈撒娇，涟赶紧用蛋糕堵住了心的嘴，然而没对准，奶油蹭到了心医生的鼻子。

两人直勾勾互盯着对方，心医生的手指趁着涟不注意时飞快地从碗里的蛋糕沾上奶油，往涟的小鼻子点了点。

“妈妈！” 

“哈哈哈对不起！”

两人笑成了一团，欢笑声暂时驱走笼罩着心医生思绪的乌云。

-

调往新工作前，心医生仅联络关河记者一次，向他确认关于薰医生所说的是否属实。

“医疗失误... 应该是真的。” 当时他这样回答，灭了心医生心里连她都不知道存在的希望火种。

心医生也向他说明想请调查委员介入调查的想法。

“请你再等等。” 关河说：“我们这里也在进行调查。”

“为什么？她还有什么瞒着我的吗？” 心医生激动的问。

“现在还没有证据，所以暂时还不能说。但请你给我一些时间，一有证据我会马上联系你。”

那日之后，心医生忙着安顿新工作，不知不觉把关河这事给抛在了后脑。

直到某日午休时段，心医生接到关河打来的电话。

接近午夜11时，心医生拖着疲惫的身子回到家。

与关河的谈话并没有让事件的进度得以推前，反而更复杂化了。

过了用餐时间的咖啡厅还熙熙攘攘，两人选择在坐在比较安静的角落。

“所以，这一切是因为须藤医生？” 心医生盯着电脑屏幕显示的匠的CT。

关河确认地点了点头。

“那薰医生她...”

“我认为梶山医生并不知情。不然她不会这样接近你。”

所以，那天她说的都是真话。

“我只是想为心医生做点什么而已。” 薰医生那带着哭腔的声音在心医生的耳边回响。

可当时心医生什么都听不进去，像是被这毫无预警的真相打了一记耳光。

“关于梶山医生，” 关河顿了顿，说：“她失去了她的父亲，同样因为医疗过失。”

什么？怎么会...

薰医生这是把她自己的经历，和这次匠的医疗事故重叠了吗？

这问题先搁着，心医生还有更紧迫的问题要知道：“你打算和她说吗？关于真相。” 

“查到了梶山医生目前在关东医大。”

“关东医大？她回去了？”

关河的脸上忽然凝重。“具体情况，还是请恩田医生亲自去看看比较好。”

这话让心医生更加困惑了，也挑起了心医生对薰医生近况的好奇心。

关河很快恢复专业记者的沉稳神情。“关于这篇报道，还有许多地方需要调查彻底，所以应该不会那么快曝光。”

心医生坐在床畔，望着涟的睡颜，脑里回想着刚才在咖啡厅关河所说的话。

薰医生就这样回关东医大了？这作风不像她。

如果一直以来薰医生都是诚心待心医生，那么带着弥补过错的心情来接近她的薰医生应该不会就这样说回去就回去。

不过，她真的了解薰医生吗？心医生自己也拿不准。

还有，薰医生和须藤医生的关系...

想到这里心医生赶紧把自己给打住。

目前该做的事，除了告诉公公真相，还得找个时间去找薰医生。

从提包拿出手机想给薰医生发邮件时，心医生停下了动作，眉头微微蹙起。

这时间点很晚了，还是找天直接去医院找她就好。心医生这样决定。

-

依稀记得薰医生提过她的工作地点是关东医大的东部院区。

她也说过，她不认识在中央院区的须藤医生。

避免白跑一趟，心医生还是到询问柜台问清楚。

“梶山薰医生？啊，她是在东部院区的。” 柜台的负责人热情的说。

所以，在东部院区工作是实话。

和柜台人员道谢后，心医生将掉下的提包肩带重新拉上肩膀，迈开脚步朝东区走去。

虽然在匠昏迷时期经常往关东医大跑，但一直都是中央区，根本没去过医院其他区域。

走在这个熟悉又陌生的医院，心医生感到隐隐的忐忑不安。

几个月没见的人，该怎么和她开口说这事？直截了当的还是委婉的？

正当心医生琢磨着和薰医生见面时的开场白，不知不觉已经来到了东部院区的消化器外科科室外。

透过滑动门上的小窗，瞧见科室里好像只剩下一名医生站在座位前在收拾着什么。

心医生敲了敲门然后将门拉开，那医生正往门口走出。

“不要意思，请问。” 心医生给那人举了个躬。“请问梶山薰医生在吗？”

这位医生看起来很年轻，头发有点乱糟糟的，像是刚值晚班一夜未眠。

“啊，梶山医生啊...” 说着他朝挂在壁上的时钟看了一眼。“这个点梶山医生应该还在西部院区。”

他向心医生点头边把手上的背包跨上肩，心医生还未来得及道谢对方就匆忙地走出了科室。

大概是赶着下班回家补眠吧。心医生笑想。

西部院区，是在医院的另一端啊。

心医生站在消化器科科室外叹了口气，然后开始寻找往西部院区的指示牌。

走在刚走过的那条连着东区与中央区的走廊上，现在空无一人。

这时候看见远处一小小的身影朝自己的方向走来，越来越近。

身穿，白色的医生袍和暗蓝黑的手术服，戴着黑色的无檐边帽子，颈上系着白绿相间的丝巾。

那张几个月没见到的面孔，现在如此清晰的出现在自己眼前。

心医生感觉她的心脏好像要从喉咙里跳出来，嘴角不受控制地扬起。

刚才所有的担心和不安在一见到薰医生的一刹那就烟消云散了。

两人的距离逐渐缩短，心医生正要张口呼唤薰医生时，目光对上了薰医生的眼眸。

薰医生对心医生点头浅浅一笑，心医生张嘴准备喊出她的名字。

“ヵ(ka)-” 一个音节脱口而出，但这短暂瞬间薰医生似乎视而不见地收回了目光，与心医生擦肩而过。

心医生费力地闭上嘴，愣在了原地。

这是怎么回事？从薰医生的表情来看，她好像不认得她了。或是说，薰医生刚才的微笑，根本不是看见熟人的笑容，而是平时心医生见薰医生和患者们或第一次见面的人打招呼时的那种礼貌性微笑。

或许是薰医生正在思考着什么，所以没注意到从眼前走过的是谁？

心医生急切地转过身，所幸薰医生还没有走远。

“薰医生！” 眼见薰医生停下脚步，心医生三两步快速走上前。

听见有人喊着自己名字，薰医生缓缓转过身：“是？”

这是什么疑惑的表情？

以前，当心医生朝背对着自己的薰医生唤出她的名字，每一次的转身，薰医生透亮的眼睛总是带着真挚和热切地望着她。

好几次，心医生因为那炯炯的目光，差点忘了原本自己想要说的。

现在，看着心医生的那双眼透着的只有陌生和困惑。

“那个-” 

“啊...” 薰医生睁大眼，好似想起了什么。“抱歉，我-”

“梶山医生！” 远处传来的呼唤打断了薰医生，两人同时看向声音来源的方向，见一穿西装和医生白袍的男人往她们那儿小跑着。

“啊，须藤医生。”薰医生唤着那人的名字。

那眼神，才是心医生之前所熟悉的。

然而现在那双带着如此笑意的眼睛，看着的不是自己。


	2. Chapter 2

“须藤医生。” 薰医生的注意力都放在眼前这位男人。

“梶山医生不是约好和山田部长开会吗？” 须藤医生提醒。

“啊！差点忘了！我先走了。” 薰医生转身走前不忘说了句 “失礼” 才快步离去。

心医生目不转睛盯着薰医生远去的背影，直到她转进一个拐弯处，消失在心医生视线的尽头。

收回的眼光这才落在须藤医生身上。

心医生可以感觉到身体的血液刷的一下，全冲进脑子里，她不自觉将右手握拳，抑制住在体内不断窜起的怒火。

须藤医生的脸孔依旧挂着他一贯处事圆滑的礼貌神情。那自以为成功掩饰一切真相，骗倒所有人的演技。

心医生尝试让自己的表情自然一点，毕竟对方还不知道自己已经知道事情的真相。她很快放松了握紧的右拳。

“须藤医生，薰医生她怎么了？”现在当务之急是从须藤医生那儿套出一些薰医生的近况。

须藤医生垂下眼轻叹了一口气。“梶山医生她癌症复发。”

这解释了薰医生戴的帽子和系在颈上的丝巾。

“那么刚才她为什么...” 像是不认识我一样？心医生硬生把下半句吞回肚子里。

然而须藤医生也大致猜到她想说什么。“梶山医生... 得了失忆症。”

霎时，她耳朵轰了一下，僵住了。

“什么？” 心医生颤抖着问，喉中好像被什么硬生鲠住。

怎么会？如果薰医生得失忆症的话，为何她看着须藤医生的表情——

“她只是失去了部分记忆。” 须藤医生好像看出心医生的疑惑似的，他解释道：“薰医生目前的记忆停在五年前第一次患癌时期，所以并不记得这几个月发生的一切，包括认识恩田医生你。”

最后一句话像一盆冷水浇在了她头上。

记忆停留在五年前，没有与心医生相识，也没有替匠手术的，更没有以为自己的医疗过失是造成匠死亡原因的记忆。

刚才见到的那位薰医生，没有被自责与愧疚的情绪捆绑着。

但如果说现在只持有五年前的记忆，薰医生清楚她目前的情况吗？包括癌症再次复发？

“别担心。” 须藤医生的声音打断了她的思路。“关于失忆的事我给薰医生说明过目前的情况，她知道她现在不是五年前第一次患癌。”

心医生还想知道更多，于是追问：“她是什么时候患上失忆症的？她一边兼顾着工作一边接受抗癌治疗吗？复发是病灶转移吗？”

心医生一口气把问题都吐出，须藤医生还是一副气定神闲的样子。

“关于薰医生的病况，考虑到个人隐私，我不方便多说。实在抱歉。” 须藤医生微微欠身。“我还有些事，不送了。”

等到须藤医生走远，心医生无力地靠在走廊旁的扶手上。

心医生怎么都没想到，有一天站自己在薰医生面前，会是个全然的陌生人。

但这个失忆的薰医生，对心医生来说不也算是个陌生人吗？

一切发生得太突然，在这里心医生没法好好思考下一步该如何走。

她站直身子，转身快步走着，一个不小心没注意到反方向走来的人，撞了一个满怀。

“啊！对不起！” 心医生慌张地道歉，一边蹲下身替对方捡起撒了一地的文件。

手忙脚乱的瞬间心医生隐约瞄到一份文件上的印着「梶山薰」和「肿瘤内」几个字眼。

“谢谢。” 两人站起身，那人从心医生手上接过文件，心医生才看清那人的模样。

穿医生袍的。心医生下意识看了一眼挂在胸前口袋的名牌。

那人感激地微笑点头再次道谢后便走了。

心医生记住了对方的样子以及名牌上的「佐藤美月」四个字。

-

时隔不久，心医生再次回到了关东医大。

这次心医生身穿她平时的上班的正装，披上了医生袍，坐在候诊室。有点坐立不安的她无意识地握紧泛着冷汗的双手，眼睛不时飘向门口处。

一位医生从心医生身后走了过来，在她隔壁的位子坐下。

“她应该快来了。” 佐藤医生对心医生微笑说。

心医生只是重重地点了点，没有回话。

佐藤医生话音刚落，薰医生便出现在候诊室门口。

“不好意思，手术耽误了一阵子。” 薰医生一边拉开椅子坐下一边歉意地解释道。

“没关系，也就几分钟而已。” 佐藤医生回说。

坐好的薰医生松口气后笑了笑，这时才注意到佐藤医生旁边坐着的心医生。

薰医生愣了一会儿：“啊——你是那天在走廊的那位...”

心医生朝对方点了点头。

“这位是恩田心医生。” 佐藤医生热切地替心医生介绍：“来自国立癌症中心，之前是横滨港综合医院肿瘤内科的一员。”

佐藤医生结束简单介绍后，薰医生点头表示明白，把目光放在了心医生身上，让心医生一时措手不及。

看出薰医生的疑惑，佐藤医生马上解释：“其实是这样，是我拜托恩田医生来的。”

听着佐藤医生这样说，心医生脸上挂着那僵硬的礼貌性微笑，想起几天前在佐藤医生的办公室...

“你想参与梶山薰医生的治疗？” 佐藤医生对眼前这人提出的请求摸不着头。

“拜托你了！” 心医生九十度鞠躬。

佐藤医生尴尬地笑了笑：“你别这样，呃-” 看了一眼刚接过的名片。“恩田医生。那个... 恕我冒昧。你和梶山医生...？”

“我们之前在横滨港综合医院一起工作。她是三个月前从关东医大转来的。梶山医生...” 心医生右手不自觉地摸了一下脖子：“梶山医生是个很好的搭档，而且在我最困难的时候给予我很大的支持。”

佐藤医生十指交叉，手肘放在桌上认真地听着。

“我最近才得知梶山医生不止癌症复发，还得了失忆症。我只是想为她做些什么。” 心医生的声音越来越小，头微微垂着。

“唔...” 佐藤医生若有所思的点着头。

她大大的叹了口气，抬眼看着心医生。

“虽然说找回记忆确实很重要。” 佐藤医生神情忧虑：“梶山医生失忆前的状态不太好。”

“什么意思？” 在佐藤医生示意自己坐下后，心医生问。

“癌症复发时，梶山医生在接受治疗的方面并不积极。”

怎么可能？那是不止为自己也要为别人活下去的薰医生啊。

心医生身体不由自主向前倾，专注地听佐藤医生继续说：“不知道具体上她是什么时候患上失忆症，但可以确定是在最后一次讨论治疗方案后。”

在佐藤医生候诊室对治疗方案作最后的拟定时，癌症复发后看诊都始终保持沉默的薰医生突然开口。“做这些，有什么意义吗？” 她低着头，肩无力地垮在两边，浑身透着绝望与放弃的气息。

“那次看诊之后再见的薰医生，像是换了个人似的。” 佐藤医生回忆着：“须藤医生和她一块儿来的。”

薰医生在须藤医生的协助下给佐藤医生解释了自己失忆的情况，当然她已经去看过脑科了。

“失忆症对癌症治疗方面影响应该不大，所以请让我一边工作一边接受治疗。” 薰医生这样自信地和佐藤医生说。

“我和她的脑科医生谈过，他说梶山医生的失忆症是创伤后压力症所引发的失忆症。也就是说因为受到创伤，身体自动选择抹去一段最痛苦和煎熬的回忆，是常见的自我保护的机制。”佐藤医生顿了顿，双眼注视着心医生：“梶山医生的身体选择自动抹去有关你的所有记忆，那段期间大概是她最难熬的经历吧。”

听见这样的说法，心医生只能一脸错愕地看着佐藤医生，一时不能接腔。

“所以按之前的情况来看，” 佐藤医生沉重地说着：“梶山医生的失忆症，也不见得是件坏事。”

与佐藤医生的面谈结束后，心医生走在候诊室外的走廊上回想着刚才的谈话，眼睛不自主涌上一股热，视线由清晰变模糊。

没想到让薰医生如此痛苦的人，竟然是自己。

她仰起头眨了眨眼睛，将欲流的泪水硬生吞回下去。

“其实恩田医生是你之前在横滨港综合医院工作时的同事。”

佐藤医生清脆的声音将沉浸在回想中的心医生牵回现实。

薰医生惊讶地看着心医生，嘴巴微微张开，却没说什么。她垂下眼睫，然后又抬眼，歉意地说：“没认出你，真抱歉。”

心医生将欲涌出的酸楚抑制着，急忙摇头摆手：“没关系。”

“所以我想，除了恩田医生丰富的诊断经验可以给你的治疗方案提供更多宝贵意见，同时作为你认识的人，也可能可以帮助你找回失去的记忆。”

佐藤医生一口气将这次会诊的所有重点说了出来。薰医生眼睛眨了眨，没有说话，但可以想象她脑子里的齿轮在转动。

心医生深吸一口气，语气诚恳的：“作为曾经的搭档，我希望可以协助你一起走这一段治疗之路。”

见薰医生久久不回应，佐藤医生急忙补上一句：“当然，只要梶山医生同意的话。”

薰医生的眉头开始微微蹙起，依旧沉默。

候诊室忽然的安静，只听见空调发出的低低的轰轰声。

掌心又开始渗出汗水，心医生偷偷地把原本放在膝盖上的手在裤子上擦擦。

是不是说得太直白了？心医生懊恼。

直直盯着那原本微微低着的脸突然抬了起来，就这样对上薰医生笑起来弯弯的眼睛，如此熟悉又陌生。

“重新自我介绍。” 薰医生伸出右手。“我是梶山薰。”

看到薰医生的笑颜，心医生松了口气，嘴角也不禁上扬，然后握住了薰医生的手。“我的恩田心。多多指教。”

“我才是。” 薰医生轻轻握紧了一下心医生手后松开。“以后麻烦心医生你了。”

心医生微鄂，胸膛里高分贝的心跳声在耳边越来越响。

注视心医生表情变化，薰医生意识到自己好像说错了什么，马上开口：“对不起！就这样叫名字好像不太妥当，对吧？”

说着她尴尬地笑了笑。“不知道为何就这样说出口了。不过如果介意我样叫你的话，我可以—”

“那个！” 忽然的高八度的声调把薰医生和佐藤医生都吓了一跳，心医生窘迫地抿了抿嘴，抑制自己的激动继续说：“以-以前，你就是这样叫我的。”

“诶？” 薰医生瞪得圆圆的眼睛看着心医生。

“是薰医生先开始这样叫我的哦，之后我们都以名字互称对方。” 心医生微笑说。

“这样啊？” 薰医生还是一脸难以置信。

“嘛，这样不就挺好的！” 佐藤医生插个嘴。“这就说明，梶山医生的记忆其实还在潜意识里沉睡中！”

心医生点点头附和。

“不管是治疗还是找回记忆。” 佐藤医生轻拍薰医生的手。“不用着急，慢慢来。”

薰医生脸上又恢复了她那开朗乐观的表情，重重地点了点头。

“心医生。” 她微微向前倾后直起身：“谢谢你。”

说谢谢的时候，薰医生的眼睛看着心医生的，一瞬间，心医生觉得，即使对方现在对自己没有任何记忆，但这应该是个别具深意的注视吧。

那天，掌心残留着薰医生留下的余温，点燃了心医生心中那已熄灭，名为希望的火苗。


	3. Chapter 3

2020 春

奔波于家、癌症中心、横滨港医院和关东医大之间，心医生眼下的黑影越来越明显。

佐藤医生欲言又止，但见心医生一脸倦容，还是忍不住：“恩田医生，这样真的好吗？” 

“嗯？” 心医生将目光从电脑屏幕移到佐藤医生身上。

“其实你不必每次复诊都来。” 佐藤医生不好意思地说着：“瞧你累得。”

心医生只是露出疲倦的笑容，没再说什么。但这问题在薰医生踏进候诊室就得以解决了。

“各位，我下星期就可以调职去横滨医院。” 

薰医生的双眼闪烁着，脸上挂着露出八颗白牙的笑容。

“诶？” 

“真的？太好了！”

心医生和佐藤医生同时说。

“这是怎么回事？” 对现在情况一头雾水的心医生看向佐藤医生，对方看起来一脸得意，心医生眉头皱得更紧了。

“你说还是我来说？” 薰医生向佐藤医生问道。

佐藤医生玩味儿地点了点头，作出请的动作。

原来在这之前薰医生和佐藤医生以及脑科主治医商量过，回到近期工作的地方或许对恢复记忆有帮助。

这样一来，心医生也不必每次特意来关东医大，节省时间和精力。

听完薰医生一番解释，心医生惊讶地看着她，微张着嘴，半晌说不出一句话。

“这真是双赢的局面，不是？” 佐藤医生说道。

可是，原来应该是心医生替薰医生分担忧虑的，怎么现在反过来又被薰医生帮了一把呢？

这种时候都还在替自己着想，心医生感觉到心里一阵掺杂着愧疚的暖意。

她把椅子挪前了一些，双手放在膝盖上，眼神对上薰医生的。

“那个，薰医生不必因为我—”

佐藤医生很快打断她；“薰医生这是为了恢复记忆，不是？” 她朝薰医生使了个眼色。

薰医生点点头。“没错。而且心医生现在也定期在横滨医院看诊，这样就更方便了。”

“嘛！就这样决定了。” 佐藤医生轻拍了一下桌子，笑着说道。

“佐藤医生不介意吗？” 心医生疑惑地问，毕竟这看起来是她间接撬走佐藤医生的病患啊。

佐藤医生摇摇头。“只要是对梶山医生的病情有帮助的，我都会全力支持。”

心医生暗自叹了口气，看来是拗不过这两人了。

尤其是薰医生，心医生十分清楚她一旦做了什么决定，就肯定会坚持到底，谁也很难动摇她。

“等等，心医生这是什么反应。” 看着心医生依旧紧皱的眉头，薰医生笑问。

为什么每一次总是在这么刚好的时机，薰医生都在？

以前心医生想过的问题，在薰医生坦诚真相后有了答案。

但现在，眼前这个没有被赎罪感束缚着的薰医生，在没有记忆的情况下也这样支持着自己。

感到胸口一阵刺痛，心医生垂下头，深呼吸。

“心医生？” 薰医生担忧地唤着她的名字。

她抬起头，努力压着正在变调的喉咙：“薰医生，谢谢你。”

薰医生微鄂，但很快报以微笑。

“你俩又可以一起工作了，真好。” 佐藤医生的打断适宜地缓和了当时有点奇怪的气氛。

送薰医生走出候诊室，心医生拉住了她左手腕。

“以后有什么事尽管说。” 心医生说着，轻轻用力握住薰医生的手腕。“我—”

薰医生那对看似可以看穿人心的深邃，差不多涌到喉际的话忽地鲠住。

心医生吁了口气。

“我—我什么都愿意做。”

心医生坚定的眼神看着薰医生，试图想从薰医生眼里看出什么，哪怕就一丝想起的痕迹。

然而那双眼睛只是眨了眨，眼角渐渐上扬，带着那熟悉又有点陌生的笑意。

“谢谢。” 薰医生说，另一只手轻轻拍了一下心医生握着自己手腕的手。

在薰医生准备转身，心医生松开了她的手。

心医生望着那纤瘦的背影慢慢走远，一阵酸楚在心底泛开。

如果一句话就可以一下子恢复所有抹去的记忆，那就不叫失忆症了。

心医生忍不住暗自嘲讽自己。

但就是有那么一秒，那么一刹那，心医生天真地希望薰医生能够就这样记起来。

毕竟对心医生来说，「什么都愿意为你做」像是一句咒语，可以令人心安的咒语。

当时因为薰医生这句话，心医生不知被救赎了多少回。

可这咒语并没有唤回记忆的魔力。

哪有这么简单的事，心医生苦笑。望着现在空荡荡的走廊，薰医生早就走远，只剩她与抑在心口欲哭的隐隐刺痛。

-

结束上午的看诊，心医生匆匆忙忙地走到化疗室。

推开门一眼望去，看到了薰医生坐在最角落的位置。

朝薰医生方向走去的一小段路得不时和其他病患寒暄几句，必要时也停下来聆听病患的疑问。

一段五分钟的距离多花了几分钟才走到角落的位置，而薰医生已是笑盈盈地看着她，想必目光是从心医生踏进来的那瞬间就已盯着不放。

没想到薰医生那么期待看到自己。看见薰医生期待的表情，心医生忍笑，却管不住牵动的嘴角。

“辛苦了。” 薰医生望了一眼放在桌板上的手表。“刚看完诊就来了，好准时。” 

那双眼睛戏谑地盯着自己，心医生的双颊不自禁热烘烘的。

薰医生转来横滨港综合医院工作已经第三星期，一切安排都还算顺利。

失忆前的薰医生虽然和消化器外科的医生们不算太亲近，但大家都很高兴她能回来，毕竟消化器外科真缺人手。

成为外科医的结城医生一看见薰医生马上进入拜师模式。

“请多多指教。” 他郑重地举了个躬。

“在心医生手下待过的应该都很优秀。”薰医生看着这个如此认真的新外科医，笑道：“一起加油。”

另外，肿瘤内科的阿久津部长，是见到薰医生的人里最高兴的一个。

“欢迎回来。” 他用力地握住薰医生的手：“不记得我没关系，但这次请务必转来我们肿瘤内科。”

“等等部长！你知道你这是在挖哪位过来吗？” 光野医生抗议道。

“就是就是。” 夏树医生也跟着帮腔。

真是什么时候都想着把优秀的医生挖角来肿瘤内科啊。再看看薰医生支支吾吾地推掉阿久津部长的诚邀，心医生忍不住发笑。

“但是，肿瘤内科的气氛好好。” 拒绝后薰医生不忘认真的补上一句。

心医生收敛了笑容，脸色一下子僵住。

“诶？我说错了什么吗？” 见心医生脸色不太对，薰医生小心地问，眉头微微皱着，眼睛闪过过一丝不安和焦虑。

“没什么。” 心医生温柔地说：“薰医生刚调来这里的时候，也和我说了同样的话哦。”

薰医生张成“O”型的嘴巴现在纵容地笑着，紧张后松弛的脸部线条，显得额外柔和。

总的来说，薰医生这次回来，也是很快和大家打成一片，看起来不像是已经忘了在这里发生过的事的人。

薰医生靠坐着躺椅，今天她脸上看起来更苍白了，心医生不自觉地皱了皱眉。

“今天感觉怎样？” 心医生边检查着旁边的仪器以及药物边问道。

“还可以。” 薰医生轻松地回答，盖在腿上的毯子这时候滑了下来。

心医生蹲下拾起毯子，重新放在再薰医生的腿上盖好后，她的手轻轻放在上面，仰起头与薰医生对视。

“有什么事尽管说哦。” 

薰医生微笑，点点头。“有心医生这句话，好安心。”

想让你也感受到，你以前给予我的那种安心。心医生暗想。

“等会儿和你讨论一下一位患者的手术时间” 趁心医生站起身时薰医生说道。

“嗯。那待会儿见。” 

经过靠近出口的柜台，一名护士叫住了心医生，递给她一份文件。

站在柜台前检视着手中的文件，阅览密密麻麻文字的目光不时飘向薰医生的位置。

原是好好靠坐着的薰医生现在微微侧躺，左手揉着腰下方部位。

刚才一直在忍痛吗？心医生抿了抿双唇，看了薰医生最后一眼才走出化疗室。

-

薰医生被指定为橘女士的主刀医时，橘女士对正在做抗癌治疗仍坚持医生工作的薰医生满是敬佩。

然而，心医生也注意到，薰医生频繁揉着下腰的动作，和她日渐苍白的脸颊。

橘女士的女儿也向心医生表示过顾虑。

从各方面的考量来看，心医生不得作出决定，即使知道医生一职对薰医生来说生存的动力。

傍晚，在昏暗的消化器外科室里，薰医生听见这个决定的时候，心医生可以看到薰医生脸上瞬间闪过的惊讶、沮丧，但很快的，一下子被生硬挤出来的笑容代替。

“抱歉啊，让你说出这么难开口的话。” 明明难过的是她，现在却还担当着安慰人的角色。

橘女士手术顺利结束当天，薰医生倒在办公室里，发现她的是心医生。

薰医生被紧急送去手术作骨髓减压和固定。

那晚心医生默默守在薰医生床边，因为麻醉药效还未过，薰医生躺着一动也不动的，让心医生想起匠过世前昏迷的状态，她的心脏一阵绞痛。

一滴泪从薰医生眼角流了下，心医生微微倾前，修长的手指轻轻抹掉。

趁着她还未睁眼，匆忙地走出病房。

走在昏暗的走廊，心医生无力地弯下腰侧靠在走廊的扶手，手捂着忍不住从嘴里发出的啜泣声。

手术后的薰医生不能行动自如，需要住院观察，外科医一职也被撤了下来。

橘女士出院时去看了一下薰医生，并向她道谢。看着橘女士顺利出院，薰医生忽然觉得好羡慕。

那天刚好周五，心医生在癌症中心轮班结束，由于涟在公公家过夜，她一整晚可以在家安心补眠。

半夜，放在床柜的手机发出好几次震动声，心医生迷糊中伸手去拿起手机放到床上，没来得及点开又倒下继续睡去。

过了一阵，翻身的时候好像压到了什么东西？

心医生不情愿地睁开眼，手在床上摸索。

啊，原来是自己的手机。

摁了一下电源按钮，锁屏刺眼的亮光让处在房间黑暗中的眼睛一下子适应不来。

心医生揉了揉眼睛然后眯着看屏幕上的通知。

「2条来自薰医生的邮件」

心医生猛地坐起身，点开邮件。

22:54 薰医生「橘女士今天出院了，心医生知道吗？」

23:03 薰医生「抱歉，忘了今天你休息日，晚安。」

手机时间显示现在半夜02:34分。

已经超过三个小时。

注意邮件发出的时间，这么晚了薰医生却还未入睡。

有可能她失眠？心医生猜想。

只是两条看起来普普通通的邮件，心医生却感到七上八下的。

自从薰医生住院后，很少会这么晚给自己发邮件。

心医生亮起房里的灯，随便找了一套比较保暖的衣裤换上，将手机扔进手袋然后披上外套。

半夜的气温降得厉害，心医生咬紧牙关奋力地踩着踏板，嗖嗖的冷风掠过她，脸几乎快冻僵了。

终于看到横滨港医院的建筑，心医生喘着粗气将自行车驶入停车场，锁好后往职员入口处奔去。

“诶？恩心医生？” 值夜班的夏树医生正在巡房，远远就看见心医生朝跑来。

“夏树医生。” 心医生在夏树医生前刹住，弯下腰大口呼吸。

“怎么了？” 夏树医生担心地问。

心医生只是摇头，挺起身继续往前小跑，寂静的走廊响起心医生鞋子触碰地面的“哒哒哒”声。

夏树医生呆呆地站在原地，看着心医生的在几秒钟之内快速在一个拐弯处消失。

15、16、17...

“终于。” 心医生停在在18号病房前，她深呼吸，试图缓和她剧烈跳动的心脏。

吸——呼——吸——呼——吸——呼——

欲从喉咙跳出的心脏终于平复下来。

房门低的缝间明黄的灯光泄出，薰医生还没睡？

心医生轻轻地推开房门，踮手踮脚地往里面走。

进入眼帘的是躺在床上的薰医生，昏黄的灯光抚在她的睡颜，胸前有节奏的一起一伏。

一路悬着在心头的大石终于放下，心医生小声地松了口气。

想到床边的椅子坐下，发现椅子上已经有人。

心医生下意识地往后退一步。

那人身穿黑色长袖衣和长裤，就这样趴睡在床边，左手枕着的脸被厚厚被子挡着，只露出了一头凌乱的卷发，被子盖到薰医生心口上，半遮着两人握住的手。

那人稍微转头，露出了半张脸时，心医生倒吸了一口冷气。

她认得那张脸。

须藤医生。

她僵硬地提起像是植在原地的双腿，一步、两步，不发出任何声响她倒退着。

所幸刚才忘了把门关上，心医生轻易地退出了病房，手赶紧把门拉上关好。

她就这样在病房外愣愣地站着，觉得身体里好像有什么裂开来，悲凉的情绪从裂缝里慢慢流出，将她整个人淹没。

那一刻，心医生才意识到，在薰医生不完整的记忆里，她只是个被放逐的流亡者。

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 照搬的原剧剧情只是简单带过没有详写因为... 真的就照搬233333


	4. Chapter 4

然而，流亡者依旧坚持在被禁止的边界徘徊。

薰医生的复健训练开始了，心医生送了她一些折纸、缝纫工具以及压力球。

“第一天还是我陪你去吧。” 将复健日期告诉薰医生后，心医生这么提议。

“不用了，不用了。” 薰医生笑着摆摆手：“我自己可以去，别担心。”

当日，一结束看诊心医生就往复健室奔去。

站在门外，欲伸出握住门把的手悬在半空，她迟疑地站在外面，隔着一片玻璃窥视着里面。

薰医生坐着仰起头，全神贯注地看着站在她面前的男人。

不知道他说了什么，只见薰医生笑容徐徐绽放。

虽然只看到男人的背影，但心医生知道那人肯定是须藤医生。

薰医生只有在他面前才会这样笑。

在心医生晃神的时候，须藤医生步出复健室。

“啊，恩田医生。” 

来不及闪躲，心医生只好硬着头皮和对方问安。

“来看薰医生吗？” 她假装不经意地问。 

“嗯，今天第一天所以我来看看。” 须藤医生回答。

“啊~” 心医生意味深长地点点头。

“梶山医生她...” 须藤医生欲言又止一下，接着说：“她有没有想起什么？”

心医生体内的所有神经在这瞬间紧绷了起来。

“这个...” 这次换她欲言又止。

“啊，我没有别的意思。” 须藤医生急忙解释：“只是梶山医生的脑科主治医提醒过，为了避免刺激最好不要一次性告诉她所有的她忘了的事。”

这理由未免也太牵强了。心医生暗想。

“这个佐藤医生在薰医生转院前就已经叮嘱过了。” 心医生冷冷地回答。

须藤医生意识到气氛不太对，然而他那标志性的，一脸从容的表情没有动摇。

真不愧是在医大里混的。

“那我先走了，梶山医生的事辛苦你了。” 须藤医生客气地说。

“应该的。慢走。”

自从那天起，心医生没有再撞见须藤医生。

至少目前为止，在白天的时候是没有遇到。

平时在横滨港医院心医生只被安排在白天工作，必要时晚上才会加班。

某日，因为一名心医生负责的病患病情突然恶化，在医院待到入夜都还未下班。

好不容易病患的病情总算稳定下来，心医生却由于工作过度，肾上素飙升，一点倦意也没有。

本打算在办公室在办公室整理未完成的研究报告，但身体亢奋状态让她根本坐不住，也静不下心来。

合上笔记本电脑收进包里，医生袍挂好，准备回家。

关门，下楼，朝出口走去。

走着走着，中途双脚却换了个方向往病房区走去。

心医生还是有点在意，毕竟今天忙碌了一整天没时间去看薰医生。

不晓得她睡了没有。

就要走到薰医生的房门前，一人从里面走了出来。

原来白天没遇到是因为他趁着在深夜人静才来。

都过了探病时间他到底是怎么进来的？心医生烦恼地想。

应该去和医院的保安或是值夜班的护士们说说，但如果被须藤医生发现的话...

须藤医生转身这一刻，心医生匆匆退到隔壁的病房躲了起来。

隔着门听着脚步声逐渐走远，心医生才从房里出来。

还好是个空房。心医生暗自庆幸。不然就很尴尬了。

“心医生？” 

背后突然传来的声音把她吓了一跳。

转过身，只见薰医生坐着轮椅停在她病房门前。

“这么晚了你还没睡？” 心医生快步走向薰医生走去。

“心医生不也是。” 薰医生仰起头，冲她一笑。

咯噔—— 感觉漏跳一拍后的心跳在耳边愈来愈大声，心医生拨了一下头发掩饰自己莫名的紧张。

“啊，那个，刚才有位病患情况恶化，一忙起来就忘了时间。”

“原来~” 

“诶，你别扯开话题。” 心医生故作不满的表情，然后微笑：“薰医生这么晚了要去哪？”

“这个...” 薰医生像小孩偷吃零食被抓包的样子，左盼右望就是不敢对上心医生的目光。

她尴尬地笑了笑：“睡不着，想下床活动活动。”

见心医生双唇抿紧注视着自己，薰医生不好意思地低下了头。她是知道的，这个点了还在走廊晃确实会打扰到别人。

“不如这样吧！” 心医生轻拍了一下自己的腿，薰医生抬起头时她已经走进病房然后速度地出来，拿着薰医生的外套。

俯身把外套披在薰医生身上轻轻拉好，确定将肩头两边有被裹着，心医生走到薰医生轮椅后双手放在把手上。

“想带你去一个地方。” 心医生开始推着薰医生。“不过得绕去肿瘤外科，让我拿一下外套。”

心医生就这样推着薰医生，对她不时转过头给自己的疑惑表情只是报以微笑。

拿了外套穿上，两人来到电梯前，心医生摁了往上的按钮。

“呐，我们到底要去哪儿？” 薰医生忍不住问。

“耐心，耐心，薰医生。” 心医生戏谑地说。

“切。” 薰医生像小孩子那样撅起嘴表示不满。

“嘛~嘛~ 一会儿你就知道了。” 叮！电梯门开了，心医生赶紧推着薰医生进去。

-

“天台？” 薰医生环顾了一下周围，转头困惑地看着心医生。

心医生微笑，没有看薰医生，视线放在前方，慢慢地推着薰医生到天台中间，靠近面向海港的站台。

“这里夜景也很美呢。” 心医生眺望着眼前的景色，轻轻地说。

薰医生盯了心医生最后一眼才转回身。

黑暗中仍亮着的建筑，像是悬在在海面上一群萤火虫。

薰医生的目光像被磁铁吸住一般地凝视着眼前夜色。

心医生单膝跪在轮椅傍，此时的眼光已从夜景收回，悄悄放在了身边人身上。

看着薰医生的侧颜，她微微张着嘴，着了迷似的眺望前方，昏暗的亮光浅浅地染在她的脸上，星星点点。

忽地她转过脸，攫住心医生的目光。

咯噔—— 她的心跳又来了。

心医生没有躲闪，无视愈剧烈的心跳，她故作镇定地迎着薰医生看着自己的双目。

“这里... ” 薰医生的眉头皱了起来，努力回想着什么。

“这里有我们的回忆哦。” 心医生微笑说着，别过脸望向前方的远处：“我们在这一起深呼吸。”

心医生静默半晌，感受到薰医生不移的眼光，转回头注视着她。

“我难受时躲在这里，薰医生每次都能轻易找到我。”

那双注视着心医生的眸子此时闪着泪光，薰医生低下了头：“抱歉...我—”

心医生双手轻轻抚在薰医生的手背，她抬起头，心医生的眼神温柔且坚定：“没关系哦，我记得。”

泪水从眶边坠下，滴在心医生的手背，但薰医生是笑着的。

薰医生吸了吸鼻子，合上眼睛，慢慢挣出自己被心医生包住的手，然后像鸟儿展翅那样张开着双臂。

她缓缓地深呼吸，春天夜晚冰凉的空气窜入身体。

“好冷。” 薰医生睁开眼笑着说。

“是呐。” 心医生把因为张开手而弄掉在轮椅靠背上的外套重新给薰医生披上。

“这样才有活着的感觉。” 薰医生喃喃地：“谁和我这样说过的...”

薰医生微微皱起眉心，凝视着夜幕，那些丢失的记忆碎片仿佛是闪着微弱光芒的星星，在一片漆黑里若隐若现。

-

薰医生躺在床上，百般无聊。瞄了一眼手机，才刚好午休时间。

离下午四点的复健时间还有一段距离。

“好无聊啊！” 薰医生对着空无一人的房间说。

这时传来敲门声。

“是？” 薰医生应声。

接着是门被拉开后关上的声音，走进来的是夏树医生。

“请梶山医生跟我走一趟。” 夏树医生说。

“走一趟？去哪儿？” 薰医生疑惑。

夏树医生只是对她神秘兮兮地微笑着。“跟我来你就知道了。”

看来从对方口中是套不出什么来了，为了满足好奇心薰医生还是下床，伸手拿了拐杖。

最近薰医生已经开始可以靠着拐杖走路，体力尚可的时候都选择不用轮椅。

两人有一搭没一搭的一路聊到了肿瘤内科室外。

“这里？” 薰医生仰头朝科室抬了抬下巴。

“嗯。楼梯不要紧吧？” 夏树医生伸手就要去扶，薰医生连忙摇头摆摆手。

“我自己可以。”

薰医生先上去，夏树医生跟着身后。

“咦？没人？” 拉开门，只瞧见室内空无一人。

“SURPRISE——” 

“啊——”

办公桌后跳出一群人大喊，吓得薰医生闭上了眼睛跟着叫出声。

睁开眼，看见心医生、光野医生和阿久津部长笑盈盈地看着自己。

“Surprise？” 薰医生眨眨眼，还惊魂未定。

“生日快乐，薰医生。” 心医生笑着，边示意薰医生看向共用的办公桌，上面摆着各式各样的便当。

“哇！” 薰医生不禁感叹。

“这都是我公公的做。” 心医生指着放在桌面上有着京太郎署名的一张纸，上面写着祝福语。

这时薰医生才注意到站在心医生前的小孩。

“涟也有帮忙哦。” 心医生双手搭在涟的肩膀上。

“算是吧。” 涟腼腆一笑。

涟走前向薰医生举了个躬。“你好，我是恩田涟，初次见面。” 稚气的声音带着认真。“薰医生，生日快乐。”

涟伸出双手，将手中的两张卡递给了薰医生。

“诶？两张？” 薰医生接过卡片。卡片上各自写着「生日快乐」以及「早日康复」。

“谢谢你，涟君。” 薰医生摸摸涟小小的头。

“可以开吃了吗？我从早到现在没吃过东西啊。” 站在一旁的光野医生忍不住了。

“啊，不好意思，大家吃吧。” 薰医生说着，然后看向心医生：“其实我—”

啪！门被大力拉开的声音让大伙儿停下了动作。

“梶山... 医生。” 结城医生一手扶着门边，哈着腰喘气。“抱歉，刚才手术比预期结束时间要迟了点。我去您房间看您不在—”

“你先去坐吧。” 夏树医生说着，注意到他另一只手拿着一袋东西。“这是？”

结城医生将东西递给薰医生后瘫坐在椅子上。

“这是我今早拜托结城医生的—” 

薰医生话没说完，涟双眼发亮盯着她手里的东西大喊：“是蛋糕啊！”

心医生看着她，满脸疑惑。薰医生不好意思地耸了耸肩。“嘛，原本只是想偷偷邀请心医生一起吃的，嘿嘿。不好意思啊各位。”

最后一句是说给其他人听的，大伙儿都急忙摇头摆手。

“多亏心医生的主意，现在有大餐吃啦！” 光野医生兴奋地说道。

“薰医生就别在意了，来一起吃吧！” 阿久津部长上前拍了拍薰医生的肩。

心医生朝薰医生咧嘴一笑，拉开一张椅子让她坐下。

涟匆匆拉开薰医生傍边的椅子坐了下来，视线还粘在那一袋被薰医生放到桌面上的蛋糕。

薰医生被这一幕逗笑了。“涟君喜欢蛋糕吗？”

涟的视线终于从蛋糕上移开，看着薰医生点点头，然后问：“有奶油蛋糕吗？”

薰医生细长的眼角微微微上扬，笑着对涟说：“有哦！”

涟的表情瞬间发光，笑时露出了八颗白白的牙。他朝一旁忙着给涟夹菜的心医生挥着右手。“妈妈！是奶油蛋糕哦！”

“是吗？真好。” 心医生把两盘食物各自放在涟和薰医生面前。“涟，吃过饭了才可以吃蛋糕哦。”

“切~” 涟小嘴扁起来，装作嫌弃。

“那我们先吃饭。” 薰医生在一旁哄着。

“妈妈也很喜欢奶油蛋糕哦！” 涟和薰医生说，拿起筷子夹起盘中一块玉子烧。

“所以才买奶油蛋糕啊。” 薰医生回说。

“诶？” 心医生伸出去拿饭团的手悬在半空，眼睛瞪得圆圆的，看着薰医生的侧脸。

“上次和你去咖啡店，你点的就是奶油蛋糕啊。” 薰医生转过头笑着看她。

“上次？” 心医生蹙着眉。

上次在咖啡厅？她们就只一起去过一次咖啡厅，那次匠去世她休息了一阵后复工，薰医生邀她去...

“我们... 几个月前去过一次咖啡厅。” 心医生小声地说。

闹哄哄的气氛霎时寂静了下来，大家停下手中的动作，目不转睛看着薰医生。

薰医生微张着嘴，但没说出什么，眼睛却眨了好几回。

“你想起来了？” 心医生小心翼翼地问。

薰医生诧异的目光从心医生移向已经拿出来的奶油蛋糕，表情严肃。

最终她叹了口气，转头看心医生，脸上挂着歉意的笑：“抱歉，具体不太记得。只记得和心医生去了咖啡厅，还有你点的蛋糕。”

这次换心医生木头般愣愣地看着薰医生。

心医生怎么也没想到，当时她点的蛋糕，薰医生默默地记在心上。

此时空气弥漫着一阵奇怪的尴尬氛围，好像心医生与薰医生之间什么不得了的秘密被大家给听见了。

明明只是很普通的奶油蛋糕，认识她的几乎都知道她爱吃。

但从薰医生口中得知她记得她喜好，有种说不出的感觉... 心医生也一时找不到措辞去形容。

“好了，大家开动吧！午休时间不多了哦！” 阿久津部长打破尴尬，催着大伙儿起筷。

“我一会儿还有手术，我先走了。” 结城医生手里捧着盛满食物的纸碟，准备起身要走。

“等等结城君！” 薰医生叫住了他。“蛋糕你也拿些吧，谢谢你帮我买。”

“啊，这个没什么。” 结城医生不好意思地挠了挠头发。

夏树医生将切好的一块蛋糕放在一新的纸碟上，递给了他。

向夏树医生道谢，然后看向薰医生。“梶山医生，祝您生日快乐。”

“谢谢。” 薰医生点头微笑。结城医生点了点头后匆匆走出科室。

“呐。” 涟的声音把大家的注意力都拉了回来。“蛋糕，可以吃了吗？”

涟的盘子已经一扫而空，大家笑了起来，紧绷的气氛现在是完全轻松了。

“真拿你没办法。” 心医生笑着，暗自感谢儿子有着小孩似乎都有的缓解僵硬气氛的魔力。

“来，你的蛋糕。” 薰医生将一块蛋糕放到他面前，蛋糕上有一颗草莓。

“哇！草莓奶油蛋糕！” 涟闪闪发光的眼珠子不转地盯着。“恩田家的最爱！”

“是吗？” 薰医生笑着问。“爸爸也喜欢？”

涟点点头然后转回头盯着蛋糕：“那个，请问我可以多拿两块吗？”

“涟！” 心医生来不及阻止，只能抱歉地看向薰医生。

薰医生朝心医生摇头表示不用介意，接着对涟说：“可以哦！”

“谢谢！” 涟开心地笑了笑：“一块给小京一块给爸爸。”

“小京？” 

“我公公。” 心医生给薰医生解释。

涟自顾自的说：“我觉得天堂的蛋糕应该没我们的好吃。你说是吗，妈妈？”

“天堂？” 薰医生疑惑地看着涟，再看向心医生。

“好了，涟。赶紧吃吧，吃完了就写作业等小京来接你。” 

“是，是。” 涟夸张地叹了口气，看着眼前使人垂涎欲滴的蛋糕，又打起了精神：“我开动了！” 

心医生埋头苦吃，躲闪着薰医生不时朝她投过来的困惑眼神。

涟活力的声音也化解不了此时萦绕在心医生与薰医生之间突然压抑的气氛。


	5. Chapter 5

2020 夏

过去的一个月，薰医生始终没问关于匠的事。

虽然对方没问，但心医生认为，那天从涟口中说出的话，薰医生多少是猜到心医生丈夫已不在人世。

既然薰医生没主动问，她也不打算主动说。

结束下午时段的看诊，心医生顺道去了化疗室。

看一眼手表，已经是下班时间。

薰医生今天的复健也应该结束了好一会儿，不知道她回去了没有。

薰医生现在已经可以不用拐杖走路了，还剩下几次的复健，仍然需要放疗以及靶向治疗。

犹豫片刻，心医生还是决定绕到复健室去看看。

“诶，心医生？” 走入复健室刚好遇上薰医生的物理治疗师。“薰医生大概二十分钟前走了，她有说她要去一下消化器外科。”

这时她才想起，最近一次给给薰医生做复查时，薰医生兴奋地从口袋掏出一封信。

“这是？” 心医生停下敲打键盘的手，盯着对方手上的信。

“是我的复职申请信。” 薰医生微颤的声音是抑制不住的激动。

“诶？这么快吗？” 

“我现在体力恢复得差不多了，不是？虽然治疗仍需要继续，但医生这一职是我的一部分。” 刚才振奋的笑容转为凝重：“心医生会辅助我的，对吗？”

“当然。” 心医生回答没有半点犹豫：“但是，复职就算我点头了，也得看消化器外科部长。”

“嗯，我知道。” 薰医生担忧的神情，像面上的一道涟漪迅速掠过脸部，嘴角又重新扬起优美的弧度：“没事，我有信心。”

此刻的薰医生让心医生想起两人正式见面的那天，薰医生脸上的自信满满且有些小得意的表情。

那时候薰医生闪着光芒，好似黑暗中的一束光，向心医生伸出双手，拉了她一把。

现在这小小的光芒，换心医生用双手来守护。

和治疗师道谢后，心医生往消化器外科的方向快步走去。

到了科室，只剩下寥寥无几的几位外科医，美川部长已经下班了。

“请问，刚才梶山医生是不是来过？” 心医生问。

“啊，是的。” 石井医生回答：“和美川部长谈复职的事。不过被拒绝了啊。” 对方边摇头边说。

另一位吃着拉面的山崎医生含糊地搭腔：“美川部长说让她先专注养好身子，毕竟她那么优秀，以后无论选择在哪个科室都肯定没问题。”

“嘛，我倒想她回来消化器外科。” 一名看起来较年轻的，刚正式入外科医说：“我还有好多事想和她请教呢。”

“臭小子，又不见你来请教我。” 石井医生随手抄起一本书往对方头上拍。

趁三人闹哄哄地开始打闹起来，心医生静悄悄地溜了出去。

一路上正当心医生想着准备回家的时候，遇到了结城医生。

“结城医生。” 心医生上前打招呼。“我刚刚才去过消化器外科室。”

“啊。” 结城医生点了点头。“你找梶山医生，对吧？我刚看到她往电梯走去。”

心医生朝他指的电梯方向看了一眼，对他微笑：“谢谢。今天辛苦了。”

她三两步快速走进电梯，她知道在哪里可以找到薰医生。

-

出了电梯，心医生走到她们平时最爱待着的地方。

果然，远远可以看见那小小的身影，腿踩上台阶，双手交叉靠着栏杆，面向港口。

弧形的长座椅上放着提包以及缝纫工具，一片布料上看起来像是胡乱的缝织，细看之下是手术结。

“这里傍晚的夕阳也不错吧？” 心医生走近薰医生时开口说。

薰医生没有转头，只是轻轻微笑。“嗯，和晚上的景色确实有不一样的感觉呢。”

她的声音听起来闷闷的，提不起劲儿，看来是因为复职申请被拒绝后上来这里散心吧。

“心医生应该知道了吧。关于我的复职申请。” 薰医生转头看着心医生：“很遗憾被拒绝了。”

她干笑两声，继续望向港口，不去看心医生担忧的眼神。

“其实我可以替你去谈谈？” 心医生小心地问。“美川部长或许是担心手术时间太长，考虑到你现在的体力—”

“这些我都知道。” 薰医生打断她，有点无奈地笑说：“也对，有哪位病患会愿意让一位生病的医生替自己手术？”

“薰医生...” 自从癌症复发以来，心医生从来没听过薰医生说过这些自暴自弃的话，她被惊到了。

“上次橘女士的手术，我其实已经做好了觉悟。” 薰医生继续说道：“可能这辈子再也不能拿起手术刀了。”

沉默半响，薰医生朝心医生笑了一笑，不是开心的那种。

“抱歉啊，给你发牢骚了。” 她强扯着嘴角：“我再待多一会儿就会没事了，心医生可以先走不用等我。”

说完她转回头继续看向前方，太阳已西下多时，只露出一点点的深橘色，天空也开始刷上浅浅的灰暗。

心医生双手轻放在薰医生肩膀两旁，把她缓缓转过来面向自己，仅剩的一点点阳光洒在她的侧脸，心医生看着她脸上的泪痕以及那双闪着泪光的双眼。

“薰医生知道癌症治疗的三不原则吗？” 心医生说着，伸右手拇指轻轻擦掉她脸上的眼泪。

“诶？” 薰医生只是站在那里，眼睛盯着心医生的。

“我会向病人说，抗癌需要：” 心医生双手继续放在她的肩膀上。“不着急、不慌张、不放弃。这三点非常重要。”

那双湿漉漉的眼眨了眨，心医生垂下头躲开深邃的目光：“抱歉啊，一开始没和你说这个。大概是因为薰医生既是病人也是医生，我就...”

“心医生。” 薰医生轻唤着她：“我很开心你没有只把我当病人，真的。”

她抬起头，看着薰医生的微笑，是以前那久违的、熟悉的笑容。

心医生忽然好想哭。

“怎么？现在换你哭了吗？” 薰医生戏谑道。

心医生眨了眨眼，果然湿湿的。泪水什么时候溢出的她都没察觉。

两对泪盈盈的眼睛互相注视着，不知谁先发出“扑哧”的一声，惹得两人开始笑起来。

等笑意随着吹来的风远去，薰医生合上眼深吸一口气，心医生双手从对方肩膀拿开。

她保持着合眼：“三不原则：不着急、不慌张、不放弃。” 

心医生点头，虽然此刻对方看不见。

薰医生睁开眼，凝视着心医生的双眸。她嘴角勾着浅浅的笑：“还有第四个“不”。”

“诶？” 

薰医生双手轻轻握住心医生的，没有移开目光。“不胜感激。”

-

她们相伴走到医院大门，心医生去取自行车时薰医生也跟了上去。

“反正等会儿我也是和你一样从同一个大门出去。” 薰医生这样说道。

心医生把自行车放在右边推着，薰医生则走在她的左侧，两人边闲聊边缓缓地走到大门口。

“我走这边。” 两人停在大门，薰医生指了指自己的左边。

“我走的是这边。” 心医生已经把自行车的车头转向右边。“那么，回见。”

“回见。” 薰医生微笑，转身走在灰色砖头铺成的行人道上。

看着她的背影，心医生顿了一下，然后叫住对方。

薰医生转身时，心医生推着自行车小跑到她面前。

“那个。” 她支吾了一下，才说：“要不，我们去吃个晚饭吧？就在我们去过那家咖啡厅？”

薰医生看着她眨眨眼，转头看了看身后，一脸歉意地：“抱歉，我今晚有约了。”

“这样啊，没关系，那就下次吧。” 心医生笑着说，希望这样可以掩盖掉她的失望。

“下次。” 薰医生朝她摆摆手道别，转身走了。

心医生站在原地，看着薰医生的背影渐渐地远去，直到行人道末端她停下了下来。

以为她是在等着交通灯转绿后过斑马线，不一会儿一辆黑色的SUV停在她面前。

心医生看着薰医生绕过车头上了副驾。

天色暗下来，周围的路灯也都相继亮了起来，行人道末端的那盏路灯正好照着车停泊的位置。

车驶走前，心医生清楚地看到驾驶座上坐着须藤医生。

-

近日在癌症中心的研究遇到一些棘手问题，除了一星期两次的看诊，心医生几乎没法抽身到横滨港医院。

加上薰医生的药物治疗和物理治疗预约总是放在心医生不在横滨港医院看诊的时段，导致了好几天心医生都没见到薰医生，咖啡厅的约定也就这样搁着了好久。

等到研究项目上的难题终于得到解决，心医生回到家直接累瘫在床上，她已经连续熬夜了几天。

为了让她好好休息，京太郎还特地过来替心医生照看涟。

“今晚回来吃饭吗？” 早晨，一家人坐在一起用早餐时，京太郎问心医生。

“嗯，如无意外今晚可以按点下班。” 心医生回答。

“别太过操劳，注意身子。” 京太郎苦口婆心地说。

“妈妈昨天衣服都没换就睡着了。” 涟笑着说。

“抱歉啊。” 心医生不好意思地低了低头。

“看妈妈累成这样，涟做家务真是帮上大忙了，对不对？” 京太郎赞许的眼神看向涟。

“算是吧。” 涟有点害羞地说：“妈妈也辛苦了。”

心医生欣慰地看着儿子，忍不住把他揽进怀里。

“妈妈干嘛啦！” 涟抗议道。

“涟这样懂事妈妈好感动。” 心医生开心地说道，把儿子抱得更紧了一点。

“妈妈，我不能呼吸了！” 涟在她怀里挣扎着。

“好了好了，赶紧吃，上班上学好迟到了。” 京太郎笑着催促两人。

心医生松开手，然后问：“涟，今晚甜点想吃什么？”

“诶？！” 涟眼中耐不住的兴奋：“想吃...想吃巧克力蛋糕！”

“这样啊...” 心医生偏着头思考了一会儿：“下班时妈妈去买回来。”

“太赞了！” 涟兴奋地跳了起来。

今天也是元气满满的一天啊。心医生想。虽然还是有点困。

她忍住一个哈欠。

-

“怎么还没发来。” 心医生坐在电脑前，右手食指敲着桌面眼睛不时盯着屏幕上的时间看。

昨晚熬通宵做的实验进今早该出结果了，焦急地等着同事给她发过来。

“叮！” 提示音响起，但不是电脑上传来的。

心医生从口袋套出手机，有一条短信。

09:39 薰医生「今晚有空吗？咖啡厅到现在都还没去成呢」

然后是一“哈哈”的贴纸表情。

可是今晚要回家吃饭呢，怎么办... 

心医生很快想到了一个点子。

09:40 心医生「今晚得回家吃饭 改成下午茶怎么样？」

09:43 薰医生「今天不是在癌症中心吗？能赶回来吗？」

09:47 心医生「没关系 我提早回去 今日份的研究资料可以带回家 毕竟我通宵了好几晚」

09:50 薰医生「如果心医生没问题的话 那就4点？」

09:51 心医生「OK」

发送最后一条信息时，心医生等着的报告也发来了。

-

将自行车停放好，心医生走到SUZU CAFE前，推开玻璃门。

进门一眼看见了薰医生坐的地方，是她们第一次来的时候靠近入口处的沙发座。

就连薰医生坐的位置，也是面向入口的，和当时一模一样。

心医生有些晃神地愣了一会儿。

“心医生，这里！” 薰医生朝她招手。

“抱歉让你久等了。” 心医生边坐下边说着。

薰医生摇摇头：“我也是刚到。”

她环顾了一下四周，最后眼光放回到坐在面前的心医生身上。

“确实有点熟悉感。” 不等对方开口问，薰医生自己先说：“毕竟来过。”

薰医生笑笑，随手拿起餐单，低着头专注地看着。

“心医生想吃什么？” 她仍是低着头。

“唔...” 心医生看着手上的餐单。“想吃雪糕。”

薰医生抬起头冲她笑了笑。“那就点吧，我请客。”

“不行！上次你已经请过了。” 心医生说：“虽然你不记得，但这次还是换我请客吧。”

知道拗不过她，薰医生只是轻笑，摇了摇头。

向侍应生点餐后，两人这样坐着，一时不知该说些什么。

此时的气氛和第一次来的时候的既视感再次重叠。

“那个...” 心医生清了清喉咙：“我之前一直忘了问，关于你失忆症发生的经过。当然，如果你不想说的话也不必勉强。”

薰医生正要开口，侍应生出现，弯着腰将两杯茶放到桌面，正好挡住两人的视线。

侍应生走开后，两人不禁相觑一笑。

“失忆症啊...” 说着，薰医生忍不住扑哧一笑：“据说是因为撞到头。” 

“撞到头？” 心医生瞪大眼。

薰医生抿口茶后接着说：“没事，已经消肿好久了。”

她摸了摸被帽子裹着的头：“这也是须藤医生和我说的，我自己并不记得是怎么发生的。”

侍应生再次走来，送上心医生点的雪糕和薰医生的一块抹茶红豆蛋糕。

“哇！看起来好好吃！” 薰医生搓着双手，对眼前的蛋糕目不转睛的。

薰医生现在的样子，和涟看见蛋糕时的样子有几分相似。

想到这心医生忍不住笑出声。

薰医生抬起头，满头问号看着心医生。

“没-没。” 心医生忍笑摆手：“吃吧。”

心医生将一小勺雪糕送到口中，眼睛依旧看着薰医生，闭着眼品尝着她的蛋糕。

睁眼后见心医生注视着自己，薰医生慌地掩着自己的嘴：“我是不是吃得太忘我了。”

心医生微笑，摇摇头。“这里的东西确实蛮好吃呢。”

“真的！” 薰医生又咬了口蛋糕，发出叹息声。

心医生也低头勺起另一匙雪糕，她抬起头，薰医生正盯着自己准备放入口中的雪糕。

“想试试？” 心医生声音因为忍笑而微微颤抖。

“可以吗？” 那双眼期待地盯着。

向侍应生要了一对小匙，一个递给薰医生，另一个自己拿着。

“请。” 心医生将雪糕推到她面前。

“也尝尝我的吧。” 薰医生也将吃了一半蛋糕推给心医生。

蛋糕和雪糕都吃光后，两人喝着杯子里剩下的茶。

“啊，刚刚失忆的事说到一半。” 薰医生放下杯：“须藤医生说我当时失足滑倒撞到头，失去意识，醒来时我已经在医院了。”

心医生没有回应，只是安静地看着她。

薰医生搅动着杯子里茶，听起来有点像在喃喃自语：“还好须藤医生发现了我，不然后果不堪设想。你说是吗？”

忽然与薰医生对上视线，心医生一楞，僵住了。

见薰医生静静等她回应，她迟疑片刻，然后开口，唇畔挂着一个尴尬的微笑：“是啊，真是万幸。”

薰医生满意的笑了笑，拿起杯子喝了口茶。

心医生垂下头，抿着双唇。犹豫半晌，她轻唤：“那个... 薰医生。”

“嗯？” 茶杯搁在薰医生嘴边，她抬眼看她。

“须藤医生当时是怎么和你说的？关于你忘记的事，比如转职到横滨港医院还有癌症复发的事。”

“唔，他说我是被挖角过去的，难道不是吗？” 薰医生反问。

“这-这个，消化器外科的事我不太清楚，你也没和我提过。” 心医生一时措手不及，随便编了个谎。

“这样啊。” 薰医生点点头，没有要追究的意思。她抿了口茶，把杯子放回桌面。“关于癌症复发...”

她十指交叉，放在膝盖上，眼神看起来像在放空。

“醒过来时，以为自己还是在第一次抗癌的时期。” 薰医生沉稳地说着，然后微微垂下了头。

心医生有点紧张，生怕因为自己坚持问这些问题让薰医生勾起不愉快的心情。

她开口要唤对方，此时传来薰医生小小的呢喃：“没想到已经是复发了。”

“薰医生。” 看她头依旧低着，心医生僵住在沙发上，强止自己走过去坐到薰医生身旁的冲动。

“怎么觉得，如果恢复了记忆的话...” 薰医生深吸一口气，抬起头，努力地笑得璀璨：“应该会像是第三次得癌症的感觉。”

面对薰医生这样话还有勉强的笑，心医生毫无准备地愣坐着，不知如何接腔。

见心医生惊慌失措的表情，薰医生歉意地笑了笑：“抱歉啊，我这样说吓到你了。”

杯子里剩下的茶都凉了，今天的小聚在有些尴尬的气氛下结束。

两人并肩走出咖啡厅。

“今天谢谢你陪我。” 薰医生说：“你看起来没睡好我还约你出来，真抱歉。”

“别这么说。只要你开口，我什么都愿意为你做。”

“你又来了。” 薰医生微笑道：“今天早点休息。”

“你也是。”

道别后，心医生惯列站在原地目送薰医生。

这次薰医生拦了一辆计程车。上了车，车子驶出公路，不一会儿就消失在视线里。

心医生刚才不自觉紧绷起来的神经缓缓松弛了下来。


	6. Chapter 6

2020 秋

刚做完今天日的放疗，不知道为什么薰医生看起来比平时虚弱，心医生不放心她一个人回家，便提早半小时下班送她回去。

“心医生每次这样提早翘班，小心被炒鱿鱼哦。” 坐在计程车的路上，薰医生开玩笑地说。

“没关系的。” 心医生只是微笑对她说。

抵达薰医生的公寓楼下，心医生开始莫名地紧张起来。

这是心医生第一次来薰医生的家。

已经走前几步的薰医生察觉心医生没跟上来。

“怎么了？” 薰医生转身问。

心医生摇摇头，朝她笑了笑。

“没什么。来，我帮你拿。” 说着心医生走到薰医生身边，拿过她的提包。

进入公寓内，心医生跟着薰医生走到厅房。

“你坐会儿，我去换一下衣服。”

薰医生转进卧室，心医生无意识地浏览四周。

无论从家具到摆设品都是简单美观的设计，但暖色的搭配显得屋子不那么冷冰冰。和心医生家相比，薰医生的家几乎没有摆放照片。

这让她想起关河记者和她提到的薰医生的过往，关于薰医生父亲因医疗事故而过世。

少了一家之主，那时候的薰医生和母亲应该过得很困苦吧。

“心医生要喝点什么吗？” 身后传来薰医生的声音，她已经换了一身舒适的居家装，正要转进厨房。

“不用了，不用了。” 心医生急忙站起身。“打扰到你了，你去躺一会儿吧。”

不听心医生的阻止，薰医生还是倒了两杯水。

从薰医生将水杯递过去，朝沙发抬了抬下巴，心医生乖乖地坐了下来。

“喝杯水再走吧。” 薰医生坐下，望了一眼墙上的钟。“心医生是要赶回家做饭了吧？”

“也不是，公公已经说了他今晚会来做饭。” 

薰医生只是点头回应。

蓦地，气氛一下子安静了下来，两人谁也没说话。

薰医生伸手把杯子放在茶几上的声音划破了宁静。

“今天要你送我回来，真不好意思。” 她歉意地说：“杯子就放这儿吧。”

看见薰医生一脸倦容，却依旧勉强笑着，看起来多了一份落寞。

“让我多陪你一会儿吧。” 心医生放好杯子，接着顺手把薰医生扶起身。

“诶？”

“你先去躺着。” 心医生将手放在薰医生的背部，轻轻推着。

薰医生一脸困惑，但还是乖乖地走进卧室，不时转头看心医生到底要干嘛。

躺下没多久，心医生拿着一张餐桌椅放到床边。

“心医生？” 

心医生附身将被子拉好，盖在薰医生身上。“我们就这样随便聊聊，直到你睡着为止。”

将椅子稍微拉近了一些，然后坐靠着，薰医生那乌黑的双眼依旧是困惑地望着她。

薰医生眨了眨眼，嘴巴微微张开片刻。“可以吗？” 语气里满是迟疑与期待。

“嗯！” 心医生掏出手机，简单的发了条短信给公公。

薰医生微微地吐了口气，她合上眼，全身放松地躺好。

一阵缄默，心医生以为薰医生睡着了的时候：“话说，心医生到现在都还没告诉我，我们是怎样认识的。” 

薰医生说着，没睁开眼，声音听起来有些睡意。

心医生不知道，薰医生今天如此疲惫，原因不止因为放疗的关系，而是她昨晚彻夜未眠。

薰医生知道自己得失忆症开始，手上已经拿着一部手机，是须藤医生给她的。

“不好意思，我找不到你原来的手机，所以给你买了个新的。”

当时她不以为意。直到昨晚，她找着自己一时忘了放哪儿的记事本。

从厅房到书房的柜子和抽屉都找了一遍，只剩下主卧房。

“到底放哪儿了？” 薰医生咕哝着，已经把所有的抽屉都拉开一遍。

之后她才坐到床边，拉开床柜两层抽屉的第一层，没有记事本的踪迹，她关上然后拉开底层的。

“找到了！” 她拿起记事本，才想起一晚上她半睡半醒间将记事本随手丢进了床柜的抽屉。

弯下身子准备将抽屉关上，发现里面还有东西。

她伸手去摸，拿出来的是一部手机。

看着手上这部，和自己现在用的是同款。

摁了一下电源按钮，屏幕还是黑的，没反应。大概是没电了。

薰医生去拿了充电器插在床柜附近的电座，然后插上手机。

她走开让手机自行充了一会儿，再回来给手机开机。

锁屏的解锁密码，她只试了一次就解开了，密码和她现在用着的手机锁屏一样。

屏幕陆续跳出通知，都是未接电话以及未阅的信息邮件。

点开未接电话列表往下滑，好多通电话都是须藤医生打来或是未接。

手指在屏幕上继续滑着，忽地她停住了。

「心 医生」出现在列表上，是一通已接电话，通话时间是她记忆档案里遗失的记忆。

在这个时候，之前的半信半疑才开始转为完全相信，她和心医生是真的认识彼此的。

除了通话记录，还有她和心医生的LINE聊天记录以及邮件。

单看聊天记录她就看了一个晚上，里面提到了心医生的丈夫。

上次涟说什么天堂... 现在所有线索联系起来了。

那为什么当时涟不小心提到时，心医生看起来那么慌张。这点，薰医生想不通。

忽地，她感到头部一阵刺痛感，她紧闭双眼，左手放在了太阳穴的位置。

合上眼的瞬间她脑海里闪过模糊的画面。

她站在隐蔽的一角，手术室的自动门忽然打开。

须藤医生看了她一眼，走开了。

她继续看着门外，一个浑身湿透的女人，蹲在走廊哭泣，头发遮住了她的脸。

她看着女人，然后双手下意识抓住了心口位置。

她是穿着手术服的。

自动门再度合上。

薰医生睁开眼，额头冒出的冷汗顺着脸颊流到了颈部。

她的手现在也是放在心口的位置，心跳剧烈地跳动着，她必须张口才能呼吸。

她无力地靠着床头，心跳稍微平复了一些，她再次拿起手机。

退出聊天记录，点开语音信箱，只有一条语音。

点「播放」，手机放在耳边。

“... 但医生你拥有着拯救人的不可思议的力量，没问题的。我一直被你救赎...”

是心医生的声音。

刚开始还不太确定，但重听无数次后，薰医生可以确信，真的是心医生的留言。

她从床头滑下，躺到床上，眼睁睁看着天花板。

「我一直被你救赎」不断在脑海里来回播放，还有那疑似记忆的闪回，让她一夜无眠。

不知是不是因为倦意让她脑袋重重的，也没法细想，一直想问的问题就这样脱口而出了。

“诶？怎样认识？这个...” 心医生犹豫：“我们是同事兼好搭档啊。”

“只是这样已？” 薰医生的眉头微微皱起。

她转身侧躺着，然后睁开看着心医生，虽然此时眼皮已经快要不听使唤滑落。

心医生轻叹一口气，低下了头。

“薰医生转职来这里的时候，我的丈夫因为意外而正处于昏迷状态。”

薰医生的双掌枕在脸颊下，努力地睁着疲倦的双眼。

心医生吸了吸鼻子，声音听起来扁扁的：“不久后匠离世，如果不是薰医生在我身边，我可能撑不过去。” 

放在膝盖的双手微微握成拳，心医生依旧低垂着头。

一只手放在了她的右手背上，她放松了拳头掌心朝上，手马上被紧握着。

“有什么事就说...” 薰医生声音很小，听起来像是在呓语：“我也是，什么都愿意为你做。”

心医生抬起头瞪圆着眼，只见薰医生已经闭上眼睛，发出浅浅的，缓慢而轻稳的呼吸声。

她轻轻地回握着，不知什么时候眼眶浸满的泪水夺眶而出，缓缓顺着脸颊滑落，掉在握着自己的那只手背上。

-

“今天就讨论到这儿吧。” 心医生合上笔记本电脑，薰医生也将资料收到提包里。

“那个...” 两人同时站起来时，薰医生开口：“那天谢谢你，还有...汤豆腐很好吃。”

送薰医生回家的当日，心医生等到她完全熟睡后，没有马上离开。

想到一会儿薰医生醒了以后应该会饿，心医生打开冰箱，里头只有一些豆腐、青葱和金针菇。

看来薰医生不经常做饭啊。心医生暗想。

于是她用这些简单的食材煮了一小锅的汤豆腐配上白饭，薰医生醒后只需要热一热就可以吃了。

“合胃口就好。” 心医生欣慰地笑着。

结束治疗新方案的讨论后，两人步出面谈室时，心医生的呼叫机响起。

接听后，只留下了一句“抱歉”给薰医生，心医生快步往癌症病患的病房方向跑去，拉开房门，她迈着沉重的脚步走近最里边的病床。

“我回来了。” 那虚弱的声音招呼她。

心医生微微颤抖，感觉到眼前起了层雾。她强止着欲夺眶而出的泪水，笑迎眼前这人。“欢迎回来。”

民代女士环游世界回到了日本。

由于病情突然恶化，使她不得不中止旅程马上入院。

心医生坐在床边的椅子，颇有兴趣地听着民代女士将旅行时经历到的趣事娓娓道来。

“倒下后的瞬间我心想，我还有可以回去的地方，真好。” 

听民代女士说着，心医生别过头悄悄拭擦眼泪。

-

薰医生取药的时候，被心医生喊住。

“刚才就这样把你丢在走廊，抱歉。” 心医生微微欠身。

“没关系，工作要紧。” 薰医生说。

“明天可以请你再来医院一趟吗？”

“诶？”

“接近中午的时候。” 心医生说：“具体情况到时候才告诉你。”

虽然听得一头雾水，加上心医生神秘兮兮的，薰医生还是点头答应了。

-

按照约定，薰医生中午时段回到了医院。

心医生什么都没说，便领着她走到一间双人病房。

走进室内，进入眼帘的是一位陌生女士卧躺在最里边病床上。

“呦！” 她举起的右手微微颤着，脸有些苍白，但笑容非常灿烂。

“你好。” 薰医生尴尬地鞠了个躬。

“嘛，我去玩一圈回来，你就把我忘了，真伤心。” 那人笑道。

“诶？” 薰医生有些慌张地望向心医生，却看到她在窃笑。

心医生转头面向薰医生：“这位是和我们关系很好的高坂民代女士。”

“我知道你很多秘密哦~” 民代女士扬了扬眉。

“好了，民代女士。看薰医生快被你吓跑了。” 心医生笑说，然后继续向薰解释：“我想你和民代女士小聚一会儿，一方面或许能帮你找回一些记忆，另一方你俩可以互相做个伴。”

见薰医生表情有些犹豫，心医生急切补上一句：“当然，如果薰医生不介意的话。”

薰医生偏头轻皱着眉，思考了一会儿。

她深吸一口气，走到民代女士床边。

“重新自我介绍，我是梶山薰，请多多指教。”

民代女士朝她点头，并咧嘴一笑。“以后请多多关照。”

-

和民代女士重新认识后，薰医生不时往医院跑，想多陪陪她。

虽然和民代女士聊了很多，但薰医生目前为止还是没想起什么。

“忘记一些事，没什么大不了的。” 薰医生不自觉地向民代女士倾诉关于失忆症的烦恼时，她这样对她说：“心里的负担少一些，人也开朗一些，不是吗？”

“但是...” 薰医生小声地：“我是很想找回一些美好的记忆，比如认识到你还有心医生的这些回忆—”

没等薰医生说完，民代女士打断她：“这些记忆，再创造不就可以了？这些新的快乐记忆，不见得比之前你所遗忘的那些来得差，对不对？”

“说得也是。” 薰医生若有所思地点着头。

和心医生重新认识以来的大半年时间里，两人的感情并没有因为薰医生不完整的记忆而受影响。

虽然薰医生隐约觉得，她俩之间仍然存在着隔阂，薰医生希望这不是因为她记忆里的那片空白。

“呐。” 民代女士的声音把她拉回现实。民代女士指着床边的一袋子说：“那些是莉子之前给我的旅游指南，你拿去看看吧。”

原本坐在床边椅子的薰医生弯下身，从袋子里随意抽出几本放到膝盖上。

“哇，都是海外旅行的资料吗？” 薰医生边翻阅着边问。

“也有本地的哦。” 民代女士说。

薰医生将手上的杂志放回，仔细找了一些介绍本地的旅游杂志。

正当薰医生和民代女士交头接耳讨论着薰医生应该去旅行放松的地方，心医生和莉子小姐走了进来。

“薰医生，这是佐仓莉子小姐。” 心医生介绍着。

“之前受梶山医生关照，非常感谢。” 莉子的鞠躬搞得薰医生有点窘迫仓惶。

“莉子不用这么严肃啦。” 民代女士笑着缓和气氛。

“民代女士，采访是今天哦。” 心医生说：“我们来带你过去。”

“对哦！” 民代女士惊呼，然后冲薰医生一笑：“和梶山医生聊得太忘我，差点忘了这事。”

莉子协助民代女士换好衣服，还化了个淡妆，心医生和薰医生在病房外等着。

“薰医生有时间的话，一起去吧？” 心医生歪着头对薰医生微笑。

“诶？可以吗？” 

心医生点点头。“我和编辑提过了，她说没问题。”

今日的阳光额外温暖，偶尔吹来的秋风带着些许凉意。

采访民代女士的NOT ALONE书刊编辑小山内静小姐也是住院的病患，初孕期被告知癌症复发。

这次的采访是由莉子提议的，没想到这么巧编辑本人就住在横滨港医院。

心医生和薰医生站在走廊的出口，观望着小山内小姐的丈夫兼助理兼摄影师给民代女士拍照，莉子也在旁协助。

拍摄休息间，民代女士和编辑的轮椅靠在一起，两人就这样聊着。

“民代女士和小山内小姐，好厉害呢。” 心医生感叹。

“嗯。” 薰医生重重地点了点头。

“薰医生也一样哦。” 心医生转头对她微笑。

薰医生却垂下了眼。

“可能现在薰医生不这么觉得，但没关系哦。” 心医生轻轻握住了薰医生的左手，视线望向民代女士。

薰医生侧脸看她，那只握住自己的手依旧没放开。

忽地心医生笑了起来，薰医生转头看前方，民代女士正对着摄影镜头摆各种有趣的姿势。

民代女士放开双手，对着镜头露出比阳光还璀璨的笑容。

“啊...” 薰医生小声惊呼。

民代女士这动作，薰医生脑海闪过的画面，和民代女士一起坐餐厅外的座位。

“高坂女士，我们进去吧。” 薰医生搓着自己双腿：“在外面会着凉哦。”

“会冷才好啊！”

“诶？”

“这样才有活着的感觉” 张开双臂的民代女士合上眼深呼吸，和薰医生说：“医生你也试试。”

她顺着对方的意张开了双臂，深深地吸了一口气。

“就只是很冷。” 薰医生说，两人咯咯地笑了起来。

因为手术期将近，薰医生阻止了民代女士，不让她再点一瓶烧酒。

“你在担心我啊，真开心。” 民代女士看着她说：“就算那只是作为医生的职责。”

薰医生心软，终究让民代女士点上最后一壶烧酒。

“医生，之前的看诊我们不是初次见面吧？” 民代女士突然问。

薰医生笑了笑：“不然是上辈子见过吗？”

这时民代女士拿着毛巾遮住薰医生的半张脸：“这个发型也很适合你呢。”

放下毛巾，见薰医生没有回应，民代女士继续着：“给我患者聚会的传单的人，就是医生你吧？”

“啊—” 感觉头部又开始像当晚那样剧烈的疼痛，薰医生忍不住叫出声。

“薰医生，你怎么了？” 心医生一手撑着她的腰部，一手扶着手臂。

“头有点疼。” 感觉腿开始发软，心医生搀扶着她到一旁的长椅坐下。

“感觉怎样？” 心医生一边轻轻揉着她的背部，一边问。

薰医生紧闭着眼微微弯着身，手肘撑着膝盖，双手扶着额头。

民代女士说的“患者聚会的传单”不断在脑海里回响。

她不明白这句话的意思，但她知道这和她失去的记忆有关。 

-

拍摄结束当晚，心医生下班之前绕去了病房一趟看民代女士。

“今天的拍摄，身体还好吗？” 心医生将提包放在一边，附身替民代女士拉好棉被。

民代女士笑盈盈地看着她：“感觉好极了。”

心医生还以微笑：“那就好，不过如果有不舒服请一定要说出来哦。”

民代女士故作不耐烦地朝她挥了挥手，表示不要紧。

“说到不舒服，梶山医生她没事吧？” 民代女士担忧地问。

采访时，民代女士憋见了心医生搀扶薰医生坐下，隐然看见薰医生的表情看起来好像很疼。

“她当时头疼。” 心医生说：“等到稍微没那么疼后她就回去了，还给我发了短信让我别担心。”

心医生从口袋掏出手机，调出短信让民代女士看。

民代女士眯起眼睛快速瞄了一下，然后点点头，心医生把手机收回。

“梶山医生她...” 民代女士沉默一阵，接着抬起头注视着心医生：“她真的忘了这里的所有事啊。”

无视胸口的一紧，心医生重重地点了点头。

“不过啊，她处处为人着想的性格没变啊。” 民代女士叹道：“而且看起来比之前开心多了，你不觉得吗？”

心医生抿着下唇，微微垂着头。

回想起之前，薰医生虽然很多时候都是以笑脸示人，但某些时候心医生隐约感受到，那开朗的面孔下似乎藏着不为人知的自责与赎罪的痛楚，只是当时因为匠的事已经心力交瘁，她不愿主动去揭开那副面具。

和薰医生相处很好的民代女士，想必也是感觉到了薰医生眼里不时闪过的忧郁吧。

“如果找回记忆只会带来痛苦，不如保持这样就好，不是？” 民代女士继续说着：“当然，很多人会觉得如果缺了某一段记忆，人生会不完整，又或者说没有这段缺失的记忆，像是剥夺了她知道的权利。” 

民代女士顿了顿，心医生抬眼和她对上了视线：“痛苦的回忆，忘了不是更好吗？只要能继续快乐地，健康地活着，这些都显得不重要了吧？”

这点心医生不是没有想过，想到当初对薰医生说过的狠话，如果时光可以倒流，她恨不得收回那句口不择言。

如今时光没有倒流，薰医生记忆里却真的删掉了心医生所说的这番冷语。

但是，她还想赎罪。

就像薰医生当初接近自己那样，她现在是隐藏真相的一方，接近失忆的薰医生。

她只是一个普通人，她有着常人都有的一点自私。

她不想薰医生忘了她们之间的那段感情，纵使这样意味着薰医生必须再一次面对残忍的事实。

她忽然有点厌恶这样的自己。

民代女士留意到心医生脸上复杂的表情，心医生的眼睛对上她的时候，民代女士露出浅浅的微笑。

好像看穿了心医生的心事似的，她伸手轻轻握住了心医生的手，说：“没关系哦。”

心医生只是咬紧下唇，硬生把因酸楚情绪而欲落的泪水吞了回去。

-


	7. Chapter 7

某日，心医生从化疗室回去肿瘤内科室的路上，经过一间为病患和访客而设的休息室时看见一熟悉的身影。

“薰医生？” 

原本低着头翻阅杂志的薰医生听到有人唤她，缓缓抬起头。

“心医生。” 薰医生朝正向她走来的心医生微笑。

“今天怎么这么早？” 心医生望了一眼手表：“复健还有一小时才开始，对吧？”

“啊，刚才陪民代女士聊了一会儿。” 薰医生解释说：“不过她看起来有点累，所以就让她休息。”

“欸，薰医生特地提早来陪民代女士啊。” 心医生笑着说。

“也没什么啦。” 薰医生腼腆地摇了摇头；“反正都要来，就顺道去看看她。”

薰医生无论什么时候都那么温柔体贴啊，就算是自己生病加上失忆。心医生暗想。

心医生的视线忽然被薰医生随意翻动杂志的手给吸引住，那纤细的手指轻轻地、一页一页地翻动着杂志的动作像电影慢镜头一般，在心医生的眼前播放着。

“心医生？” 薰医生的轻声呼唤把出神的心医生拉回现实。“怎么了？”

“啊，没事没事。” 心医生别过脸伸手摸了摸后颈，暗自希望自己的连没有泛红。

薰医生眯着眼望了心医生最后一眼，视线重新放在膝盖上的杂志。

一朵云被风吹动，飘过太阳的时候休息室蓦地暗了下来，云朵飘走的瞬间又亮了起来。

心医生悄悄地吁了一口气，转身向着薰医生：“呐，你和民代女士都聊了些什么？” 

见心医生一脸饶有兴致的模样，忍不住笑了笑。

“她和我说了很多啊。” 薰医生眯起眼望着前方，认真回想着：“像是她旅行遇到的一些事啊，看到了她一直很想看的巴黎朝阳。真好呢。” 

说出的最后一句，心医生听出了羡慕的语气，感觉心里不自觉地一紧。

“她还说了我俩认识的经过。” 说到这里，薰医生微微垂着头：“所以最终，民代女士选择了我作为主刀医，但我还是没帮上什么。”

“薰医生别这么说。” 心医生握住了她的手：“民代女士病情的恶化，谁也预测不了。”

薰医生不语，心医生又紧握了一下她的手，她才抬起头看她：“你不需要为此自责。”

薰医生的双眼开始泛红，但她紧抿着嘴，努力地不让自己哭出来。

她仰起头眨了眨眼，然后偏着头看心医生：“我这是又被心医生安慰了呢。”

面对薰医生的注视，心医生不好意思地低了低头。

“民代女士也是这样和我说的。” 薰医生转头再次看向前方，笑着说：“真是坦率啊民代女士。”

心医生安静地凝视着薰医生的侧颜，因为生病而瘦削下来，下颚的弧线更明显了。

薰医生突然转头，抓住心医生的眼神。

这次心医生没有躲闪，薰医生再次像刚才那样眯起眼看了她一会儿，但什么也没说，注意力重新放回杂志上。

心医生悄悄松了口气，刚才那一盯让她紧张得心跳加速。

“哇~” 薰医生的轻叹声让好奇的心医生靠了过去，看看杂志上究竟是什么内容。

“看什么呢？” 心医生问。

薰医生拿起杂志让心医生看了一眼杂志封面：“之前民代女士给我的一大袋旅游杂志里的其中一本。”

心医生点点头。

“之后想去这里呢。” 薰医生放下杂志，目光重新放在刚翻到的那一页，期盼地说着。

在一旁地心医生凑前看清杂志上的内容，却僵直了身体。

杂志上介绍着那一次休息日，薰医生带邀请心医生一起去的温泉。

“心医生也看看。” 薰医生把杂志凑了过去：“看起来好像很不错呢。”

该不该和她说。心医生纠结着的当儿，薰医生的提包发出震动的声音。

把杂志放一边后薰医生伸手去掏提包，不一会儿手机拿了出来。

薰医生盯着手机屏幕上的显示来电，再抬眼看了看心医生。

心医生很识趣地站起身：“想起还有一些报告需要整理，我先走了。”

薰医生冲她感激一笑，点了点头。

“回见。” 道别后心医生走出休息室，不忘把门给关上。

然而心医生没有马上走远，好奇心的驱使下她站在靠近拉门的一旁，等着薰医生接通电话。

“喂？怎么？今天来接我吗？” 薰医生和平时不同的温柔语调隔着拉门传到心医生耳边：“呐，跟你说，我在杂志上看到了一个很棒的温泉介绍，有私汤的哦！嗯嗯。呐，就这么说定啦-”

松开不自觉紧咬下唇的上齿和抓着白袍的右手，心医生扭头转身快步走去，不晓得走向哪里，只专注地走着直到听不见薰医生的声音为止。

-

难得周末不用值班，心医生原本打算带涟出门走走，但天公不作美，一早便开始下起雨来了。

待在家陪涟作各式各样的活动：玩拼图、打游戏、读故事、看电视等等。

然而涟一到周末就很难坐得住，小孩子还是喜欢到户外活动消耗体力。

心医生看涟心不在焉地玩着折纸，在想还有什么活动可以让他解闷的时候，涟突然坐直了身子，瞪大眼睛看着心医生。

“妈妈，你听！”

“听什么？” 心医生疑惑地问。

“没雨声了！雨停啦！” 涟兴奋地站起身跑到阳台。

心医生也起身跟去，涟正推开着玻璃拉门，秋雨后暖呼呼的阳光洒在他们身上。

“妈妈，我们出去玩会儿可以吗？” 涟轻轻扯着心医生的衣角，抬着头问。

“这个嘛。” 心医生转头看了一眼墙上的挂钟，转回来对涟说：“可以哦！不过要在晚餐之前回来，因为今天京ちゃん会来。”

涟欢呼地一跳，转身奔向厅房的出口。

“涟！先拿外套！刚下过雨很冷的！”

涟决定拿出好久都没用的自行车，一路骑着直到经过一座公园，见到了自己学校的朋友。

“我可以去和朋友一起玩吗？” 涟推自行车和心医生走到一长椅前。

“去吧。” 心声医生微笑道，涟急急忙忙把安全帽和护膝都脱下来后转身奔向朋友站在的地方。

“还好让他穿雨鞋了。” 看着涟跑起来时，脚步踩踏在雨后的积水溅起了水花，心医生这样暗自庆幸。

心医生拿出纸巾擦了一下长椅的一些水迹，将涟的自行车摆好然后坐下。

涟朋友的妈妈坐在另一张长椅，看见心医生后只是点头招呼。

公园冷清清的，只有她以及涟朋友的家长，四人而已。

大概也不会有太多人想雨一停就马上出来活动吧。

心医生坐在长椅休息时，耳边不时传来孩子的嬉戏声使她嘴角不自觉上扬。

在和朋友玩闹追逐经过心医生面前，涟会夸张地向心医生挥手招呼。

“小心点别摔着了。” 心医生笑着的同时不忘提醒安全。

不知什么时候，涟的朋友拿出了足球，两人开始踢起来，玩得不亦乐乎。

不知是谁太过用力，把球给踢远了，球滚到了公园比较里边的地方，有着许多大树遮荫的跑步道。

球滚啊滚的，滚进O型跑道上再顺着跑到滚到了一棵树下的长椅前。

小孩追着球跑的同时两位家长也立马站起身跟了过去。

从远处看到涟和朋友站在长椅前，涟的朋友从一人的手中接过球后举了个躬，和涟挥手后转身朝心医生这跑来。

“谢谢你让涟陪健太玩。” 健太和妈妈两人向心医生道谢后边离开。

当心医生视线再次放回涟身上时涟还在和坐在长椅上的人谈话。

那人的样子被树篱遮住，心医生加快两步走近。

“妈妈！” 涟喊道，仍站在原地。

正准备道歉的心医生在看到那人的面孔是惊讶得张着嘴，像是离开水后的鱼。

“薰-薰医生？” 心医生艰难地吐出这几个字。

“心医生。” 薰医生两眼笑得弯弯的：“这么巧。”

“刚才薰医生伸出腿帮我们把球给挡住，不让它滚远。” 涟笑着和心医生说。

“啊，是吗？” 心医生有点心不在焉地回答。

“还好我挡住了，不然就滚到沟渠里了，是吧？” 薰医生自豪地说着，冲涟点了点头。

“还好球没有打到人。” 心医生吁了口气，有点不满地看向涟：“如果打到薰医生怎么办？”

涟不好意思地低下了头：“对不起，我下次会小心的。”

“嘛~嘛~ 球只是滚了过来而已，没有受伤。” 薰医生伸手碰了碰涟的肩膀安慰道，然后抬起头看心医生：“心医生就不要怪涟君了。”

薰医生和涟两人小狗眼这样看着自己，心医生笑了出来，想生气严肃起来都没用了。

“什么时候我们再一起玩折纸？” 涟坐到薰医生旁边的位子，很自然地往她身上靠了过去。

“涟君什么时候有空都可以哦。” 薰医生用额头轻轻地碰了一下涟的。

究竟是什么时候涟和薰医生的关系，已经是发展到会有这样亲密的动作？心医生暗自试着回想。

“呐，薰医生要来我们家吃饭吗？今天京ちゃん来做饭哦！” 涟期许地看着薰医生。

“京ちゃん的料理吗？哇！好想吃！” 薰医生兴奋地说。

“等等涟—” 对儿子毫无预警地邀请薰医生上自家门，心医生来不及阻止。

“心医生？你不坐吗？” 薰医生的声音打断了正忙着慌神的心医生。

“薰医生一个人吗？” 心医生左顾右盼了一会儿，目光再落回薰医生身上。

其实心医生心里有那么一丁点是觉得邀请薰医生上来吃饭，应该没问题的吧...

“啊... 也不是。” 薰医生欲言又止地垂下睫，但很快她又马上抬起头，有点不自然地对心医生浅浅地笑。

感到有点小小的落空，心医生控制着欲走调的语气，平静地：“哦？”

话音刚落，背后便传来清晰的脚步声。

“啊，恩田医生，这么巧。”

须藤医生双手拿个两杯热饮，边说边将其中一杯递给了薰医生。

“嗯，周末在家待了一天，看雨停了便带他出来玩。” 心医生僵硬地说着，涟已经站起身走到心医生身旁依着。

“涟君？怎么了？” 薰医生疑惑地问。

“我看他是累了。” 心医生摸了摸涟的头，尴尬地笑说。

“我们差不多也该走了。” 须藤医生转头对着薰医生说。

“涟君我们下次再见。” 薰医生向涟挥挥手，然后抬眼看心医生，笑容温和地：“那么，再见。”

“再见。” 心医生轻声回应，薰医生缓缓站起身走到须藤医生身边，两人并着肩沿着行人道走远。

从公园走到成排银杏树的街道上，薰医生的手开始挽着须藤医生的，身子也微微地靠着对方身上。

秋风一吹，被染成金黄色树叶落下，像金黄色的蝴蝶翩翩起舞。

须藤医生稍微侧身，将一片掉在薰医生帽子上的叶子拿起。

他用食指和拇指轻轻捏着树叶尾端，拿到薰医生眼前。

她侧过脸看他和他手上的金黄色的叶子，因为冷风而微微泛红的脸颊挂着的笑容，像是此刻秋日的夕阳那般充斥着暖融融的爱意。

看着两个相连着的背影，心医生魔怔似的盯着，目光久久不能移开。

“妈妈。” 涟的声音加上衣角被轻扯都没有让她将视线移开。

见妈妈没有看向自己，涟随着她的目光看向前方：“那人，不是爸爸的医生吗？”

“嗯，须藤医生。” 心医生喃喃地回应涟的问题。

“须藤医生也是薰医生的医生吗？” 涟继续问着。

心医生终于从薰医生身上拿掉视线，低头看着涟。

“啊，这个...算是吧...” 她支吾，一时间不知该怎么解释。

心医生牵起涟的手，两人步回公园游乐场区，接着说：“须藤医生和妈妈不一样。” 

“怎么不一样？” 涟向心医生露出疑惑的眼神。

“这个... 妈妈也不好解释。” 走到停放自行车的长椅前，涟推着自行车和心医生一起走出了公园。

得不到明确答案，涟困惑地说：“我以为薰医生只需要妈妈就够了。”

听着涟的童言童语，加上刚才两人的背影，心医生感觉到身体袭过一阵揪心的疼痛。

这些剧烈撞击般的疼痛一次又一次的提醒着她，此刻的薰医生眼里，她只是主治医，以主治医的身份与责任出于的关心与陪伴，别无其他。

即使心医生和薰医生重新认识的关系已经超过半年，但失去之前相处累积下的记忆，心医生清楚知道两人再也无法回到从前的关系，只是没想到她们现在好像还止步于普通朋友关系，而不是之前那般深交。

大概是因为现在的薰医生有着除了心医生的其他人，加上没有对匠医疗事故的罪恶感，所以对心医生的感情，也就这样吧。

那就... 这样吧...

就如民代女士之前说的，如果想起会带来痛苦，倒不如就这样忘了更好。

只要薰医生能够再次战胜这次的病魔，继续健康快乐的活下去，那段只给薰医生带来痛苦多于喜悦的回忆，记不起就记不起吧。

就算这辈子都记不起来，只要心医生能够以主治医的身份继续陪在薰医生身边，已经很足够了。

想着想着，心理的疼痛似乎越来越强烈，心医生不自觉用手抚着胸口，深深地吸一口气。

涟好像也感受到，心医生的心情如此刻渐渐被黑夜笼罩的城市，两人一路沉默地看着脚下越来越长的影子，步伐沉重地往回家的方向走去。

-


	8. Chapter 8

2020/12-2021/2 冬

心医生注意到薰医生最近频繁的头疼。

担心是因为调整了治疗方案的药物所导致，但薰医生每次都说没事。

“真的没事吗？不舒服和我说，我可以调整一下药量—” 

薰医生露出些许倦意的笑脸：“真的没事。只是天气开始转凉，才会有点头疼。”

“好吧，如果真的感觉不舒服一定要说哦。” 心医生叮嘱。

“好，好。” 薰医生调皮地做了个敬礼的动作。

正好薰医生是心医生最后一位预约，两人打算一起到饭堂用午餐。

正在排队的当儿，心医生的呼叫机响起。

“喂？” 心医生对电话一头的人说：“有人找我？这样啊... 好我这就来。”

“怎么了？” 站在她身后的薰医生问。

“有人通知我说有人找我，但不愿说出自己是谁。我得去看看。抱歉啊。”

“没关系，你去吧。” 

“等会儿你下午复健结束后我再去找你。”

“嗯。” 薰医生回她一个微笑，心医生才放心地转身离去。

心医生走到刚才通话里提到的会议室，那人已经在里头等着。

原本背对着她的身影转了过来。

“须藤医生...” 

“恩田医生。” 他微微欠身后，把手上拿着的一本杂志放在桌面。“我是来解释这个的。”

须藤医生看起来依旧冷静从容，翻开了杂志的中间两页的报道。

关河负责的那篇有关匠医疗失误的报道。

心医生其实已经看过，报道正式打印的前几天，关河拿着原稿来找她。

“过几天报道就会刊出。” 关河说：“我只是想事先通知恩田医生你。”

心医生浏览着放在桌面上的原稿，说真的她不知道该如何反应。

“调查委员看到这篇报道不会视而不见。” 关河继续说着：“但须藤医生会否因此受到处罚，这很难定论。”

心医生只是僵硬地点了点头。

报道上没有提到真名，但凡事知道内情的人大概都会猜到所涉及的相关人士。

“据我看梶山医生应该不会受太大影响。” 关河说：“而且她现在这样，恐怕...”

心医生也在担心薰医生看到报道的反应。

如果这么不巧被她看到的话。

“我会尽快和她说的。” 心医生冷静地说：“在调察委员找上她之前，我会和她说清楚。”

知道报道即将刊出后，心医生已有预感须藤医生应该会在这几天内联系自己。

但现在他这样突然出现在她工作的地方，没有事先联络，要求见面时也没有说出自己的名字，心医生觉得自己好像被“埋伏”。

双手不自觉的握住了拳，她僵直地站在原地，与须藤医生保持着一段距离。

“恩田医生，关于这篇报道的事实。” 须藤医生顿了顿：“我不否认。”

他面不改色，从他的表情以及语气，她感觉不到他的歉意。

“所以呢？” 心医生冷冰冰地问。

“我今天是来郑重向你谢罪的。” 须藤医生说着，向她九十度鞠躬。“对于你丈夫的事故，我非常抱歉。”

眼睛开始涌上一股热，视线也开始摸起来，心医生的拳头握得更紧了。

他直起身，没有在意心医生越来越难看的脸色，继续说：“请容许我告诉你手术的详情—” 

“须藤医生。” 心医生打断他，她抬眼直视他的眼睛： “如果不是这篇报道的话，你不会打算承认过失，对吧？”

须藤医生噤声，躲闪着心医生的视线。

果然，他只是勉强的来走个程序。

“你隐瞒了你的缝合所导致的静脉狭窄，打算让梶山医生相信，匠心脏停止是她的错。” 她说话的声音开始颤抖：

“如果你当时告诉了她... 匠可能还有救！”

她吸了吸鼻子，抑制自己欲向须藤医生大声叫喊，她沉着气继续说：“现在梶山医生失去部分记忆，你还想继续瞒着她，所以她还在住院期间你不时来监视她，是不是？”

“不是！” 须藤医生急忙否认：“我是真的关心—”

“那为什么不马上和她说出真相？！” 再也抑制不住怒火，她大声地质问他：“不管失忆前还是失忆后，她都不该承受这些！”

一阵沉默，四周安静得只听见心医生喘息的声音。

“恩田医生。” 须藤医生忽然冷静的声音划破这尴尬的寂静。他扬着眉看她：“你不也是到现在都还没告诉她真相吗？”

她错愕，好像有什么东西堵塞了喉咽，半响说不出一句。

她怔怔地看着他，此刻他恢复平时的沉稳冷静，还带着隐隐的占上风的得意气息。

对须藤医生突如其来的反问，心医生不知道该如何反驳。

她心里清楚，须藤医生所说的是事实，她恨自己没有充分的理由去解释为何她至今也还未和薰医生说出真相。

她也一样自私，想薰医生永远不想起这段经历，那么她俩就可以重新开始。

但她知道这是不可能的，只要薰医生一天没有恢复这段记忆，她俩之间就会一直有着隔阂。

一旦说出真相，现在这看似安宁的泡泡就会被戳破。

“我-我肯定会和她说的。” 心医生调整呼吸，听似冷静的语气带着微微颤抖。

“和我说什么？” 

两人同时转头望向不知什么时候被打开了的门口，薰愣愣地站在那儿，半只身子被门遮掩着。

心医生的脸色瞬时变得灰白，她转身走向薰医生。

“薰医生，你怎么在这儿？” 心医生尴尬地勾起嘴角。

“我的围巾好像掉在你那儿了想找你取。护士说你在这里...” 薰医生心不在焉地说着，视线不时在心医生和须藤医生之间徘徊。

薰医生走近那张上面摊开着一本杂志的桌子，心医生和须藤医生来不及反应，杂志已经被薰医生拿在手上。

她的眼睛快速地扫阅着，她抬眼困惑地看向须藤医生和心医生。

“这-这是什么？” 她的声音不自觉地开始抖瑟。

“薰...” 须藤医生走前，手触碰着薰医生的手肘。

他竟然叫她“薰”...

看着薰医生被触碰的手肘，心医生有股想把她拉过来的冲动。

薰医生后退一步，躲掉须藤医生的手。她尴尬地笑了笑，问他：“呐，这是什么？” 

须藤医生垂下眼，薰医生转移目光看向了心医生。

“心医生？” 

看着薰医生疑惑、恳求的眼神，心医生此刻哑然无声。

薰医生朝他们各自望了一眼，依旧扯着嘴角：“这-这不是真的，对吧？”

心医生和须藤医生始终没有作声，薰医生脸上牵强的笑意渐渐消失。

她蹙着眉，咬紧下唇，默默地，像在点头，又像摇头。她无力地放下两只原本捧着杂志的双手，任由杂志滑落在地上。

“我明白了。我明白了。” 她像梦呓般呢喃着，泪水浸满着眼眶，摇摇欲坠。

“薰医生...” 

心医生伸出的手还未触碰到，薰医生忽地转身快步奔出了会议室。

一切发生得太突然，愣在原地的心医生和须藤医生回过神来冲出走廊时，薰医生已经不见踪影。

“她怎么那么快？” 心医生焦急地说。

“她应该没走远，我们分头找找。”

心医生暂时放下怨恨，朝他点头表示同意。

他们找遍了正座医院，都不见薰医生的踪影。

难道她回家了？

听见什么东西“嗒、嗒、嗒”轻轻地敲打着玻璃，心医生转头望了望窗外，外头下起雨来了。

眼看时间也不早，心医生还得接涟回家。

“你先回去吧。” 须藤医生说：“我去她家看看，找到了电话联系。”

想趁着雨势还未变大先把涟接回家，心医生只好硬着头皮答应了须藤医生。

\- 

天色越来越暗，雨势也开始变大。

心医生和涟回到公寓门前时，外头已经是倾盆大雨。

催促着儿子进屋，自己也赶紧脱掉了雨衣。

“雨衣脱下给我，等会儿妈妈给你放水泡澡，你先去拿毛巾擦干一些。” 

把刚买的食材放到厨房料理台上，心医生带着涟到浴室给他洗澡。

在涟泡澡的时候，心医生走出浴室，拿了条毛巾拭擦着有点湿漉漉的头发后，到厨房把要弄个成晚餐的食材都洗净。

“涟，泡好了吗？不能泡太久哦！” 心医生边切着大葱边朝浴室方向喊着。

“好了好了。” 已经换好衣服的涟走进厅房，毛巾盖在头上。

“等等，妈妈给你吹一下头发。” 说着便从更衣室拿吹风机，唤涟到卧室去。

涟的短发三两下就吹干，心医生马上又回到厨房继续准备晚餐。

最后焖煮的步骤需要十五到二十分钟，心医生盖上锅盖时才发现涟好像一直在卧室没有出来。

“涟？” 心医生打开半掩的门，看见涟跪在床上，靠着拉开了窗帘的窗口边。

“怎么了？” 心医生坐上床，问。

“妈妈你看。” 涟小手指着窗外。心医生转身和涟一样的姿势跪着，看向窗外。

恩田家的窗口位置刚好可以看见公寓的停车场入口处。

大雨依旧疯狂的从天而降，狂风吼叫，雷声轰响。

密密麻麻的雨水像一层薄纱，心医生隐约地看见雨中站着一个人影。

“那里好像有人。” 涟说：“你看。”

那人站在停车场入口处，僵直地站着一动也不动，任由雨水打落在身上。

“涟，妈妈下去一下。” 心医生快速下床走出卧室，到厨房熄掉火炉。

走到玄关准备穿上鞋子和雨衣时，发现涟也跟了过来。

“妈妈出去一下，很快就回。” 她伸手从挂钩上拿了另一件雨衣。

“可是外面的雨。” 涟担心地说。

“没关系，反正妈妈还没冲澡，你看。” 心医生指着身上的雨衣和举起手里的雨伞：“我去去就回。”

倾盆大雨夹着强风，心医生穿着雨衣撑着伞也难免被淋湿。

她越过停车场，远远看见那人还站在原处，任由雨水浇灌在头上。

心医生迈开脚快步走出，踩踏在泊油路上溅起水花，被风吹得斜斜的雨水打湿了裤子。

走到那人身边，她快速将对方遮到伞下。

“薰医生？” 下雨的声音随着变大的雨势而变得很响，心医生用比平时大声的声量喊着薰医生。

薰医生低垂的头缓缓抬起，雨水沿着脸颊滑下，浑身湿透的她不时冷得打颤，发抖的双手依旧紧握着提包。

心医生赶紧把雨衣给薰医生披上，但对方眼神还是放空似的看着前方。

“薰医生？薰医生？” 心医生右手撑着伞，左手轻轻抓住了她的右肩。

此时薰医生失了焦的视线汇聚起来，眨了眨眼注视着心医生，然后调开目光缓缓地环顾一下四周。

“不要紧吧？” 心医生语气柔和地问，薰医生只是微张颤抖的双唇，再次楞楞地看着她。

心医生站到她身旁，手放到她左肩把她往自己身上揽住。

“雨很大，我们先进屋吧。” 心医生手搓着薰医生的肩，示意她一起走。

没有给予任何反应的薰医生只是乖乖跟着心医生缓慢的步伐，走到了公寓里。

开门先让薰医生进屋，锁好门后心医生将雨伞放好。

“涟！” 脱下雨衣的时候，心医生朝屋内喊了一声。

小脚跑在地板上“咚、咚、咚”响起，涟出现在玄关处。

“薰医生？” 看见全身被淋得湿透的薰医生，涟歪着头问。 

“帮妈妈去拿一条干净的毛巾来。” 挂好雨衣后，心医生替薰医生脱下她的。

涟留下一句响亮的“是！”后冲回屋里，很快就拿着一条白色的毛巾回到玄关处。

“谢谢。” 心医生接过毛巾后用毛巾把薰医生裹住。

“先把鞋袜脱了吧。” 心医生轻握住薰医生的双肩让她坐下后，她从薰医生手里拿过提包，交给涟：“帮妈妈把这个放到客厅。”

涟点点头后转身跑回厅房，心医生转回身，发现薰医生仍穿着鞋子，空空的双手现在紧紧抓着自己的膝盖。

心医生走到她面前蹲了下来，薰医生垂着头没有看她。

“我帮你？” 见薰医生没有同意也没有反对，心医生便小心翼翼地脱下了她湿透的鞋袜。

“现在起身了哟。” 

薰医生始终没有应声，只是顺着心医生将自己扶起的同时双腿跟着站起来。

从玄关走到浴室，两人被淋湿的身子滴了一路的水迹。

把薰医生带到了更衣室里，心医生随手再拿了一条干净的毛巾：“你先进去泡个澡，等会儿我拿干净的衣物给你。”

薰医生抬起低垂的头，更衣室的灯光下可以清楚看见，那湿润且泛红丝的双眼正注视着自己。

心医生给她一个微笑，朝里边的浴室抬了抬下巴，然后指着角落的篮子。

“湿掉的衣服放那里就好，现在先赶紧泡个澡吧。” 说着心医生用双手摩挲着薰医生的双臂，进屋之后因冷而发出的颤抖明显缓和了一些。

心医生走出更衣室到卧室里，拉开衣柜拿了一套保暖的衣物、一双干净的袜子以及帽子。

匆匆走回更衣室时，浴室里有流水声，薰医生已经在里面。

心医生将衣物放在一边后走到厨房，扭开了火炉继续准备晚餐。

“涟，帮妈妈把筷子摆一下。” 

坐在沙发上看故事书的涟马上放下书走到料理台，伸手拿起筷子时，他问：“薰医生？” 涟手里拿着两双，正准备多拿一双，心医生微笑点点头。

“妈妈，你这样不要紧吗？” 涟上下看了看心医生，这时她才记起还没换掉被淋湿的衣裤。

心医生扑哧一笑：“妈妈马上去换。”

随意选了条长裤和长袖衣，拿起刚用过的毛巾拭擦又被淋湿的头发。

将毛巾挂好后走到厅房，涟已经将筷子摆好在餐桌上。

心医生走近料理台打开锅子：“晚餐好了哦，可以盛饭了。”

心医生负责盛饭，涟负责一碗一碗地接过放到桌上。

涟摆好了碗，她将盛好的马铃薯炖肉放在了餐桌的中央。

“哇！好香！” 涟已经坐好，兴奋地说着。

“饿了吧？” 正当心医生准备坐下来时，察觉到薰医生在浴室里好像有些时候了。

心医生直起身子，正要往厅房门口走去时，薰医生小小的身影从更衣室里缓缓走了出来。

“薰医生，你洗好了？” 心医生温柔地问。

薰医生微微低着头走进厅房，头戴上灰色针织帽子大小刚好遮住了耳朵，白色的长袖毛衣袖管有点太长，差不多遮住了整只手，两只手只露出了食指、中指和无名指的上部分，深色的长裤过长的裤脚卷了起来，袜子看起来也刚刚好。

心医生作了个“稍等”的动作，匆匆沿着走廊到玄关处取了一对拖鞋，走回来的时候才发现刚刚进屋时留下一路的水迹还在。

“等会儿记得擦干。” 心医生暗自提醒自己。

走回厅房，薰医生还站在原本的位置没有移动，心医生把拖鞋放在薰医生脚前让她穿上。

“薰医生还没吃饭吧？” 心医生走到餐桌前，拉开一张椅子让她坐下。

薰医生默不作声地走到餐桌前坐下后，心医生也在她对面的位子坐了下来。

坐在心医生隔壁的涟望了一眼薰医生和自己的母亲，双手合十：“我开动了！”

“开动！” 心医生拿起盛菜的小盘子给涟和薰医生盛上。“薰医生也吃吧。”

薰医生僵硬地点了点头，小声地说：“我开动了。” 

涟看起来真的饿坏了，三两下就把饭菜吃个精光；薰医生则小口地吃着，吃得不多。

用完晚餐后，涟跳下椅子跑到沙发那儿拿起了刚看到一半的故事书。

“涟，先去刷牙。” 心医生收拾着餐桌的碗碟，然后和薰医生说：“薰医生先到沙发那儿坐坐，我收拾一会儿就来。”

拿着碗碟放到洗碗槽，心医生倒了一杯茶递给薰医生，再回到厨房匆匆把碗碟给洗干净。

薰医生接过茶慢慢走到沙发坐下，心医生将餐桌擦干净后走到更衣室去看涟有没有好好刷牙。

已洗刷干净的涟到卧室换了套睡衣，和心医生一起走回厅房。

“抱歉，我先哄他睡，一会儿就来。” 心医生弯腰拿起放在沙发上的故事书，一脸歉意地说道。

薰医生只是低头看着手中的杯子，对心医生轻轻摇头。

“薰医生要一起听故事吗？” 涟亮晶晶的双眼眨巴眨巴地看着薰医生。

她抬起头和涟对视，露出疲倦的、浅浅的笑。从刚刚把薰医生接回家到现在，她第一次露出了笑容。

“谢谢你，但下次吧，今天我有点累，抱歉啊。” 她轻声对涟回答，涟点点头，道了一句晚安便转身回卧室。

给对方一个微笑，心医生也随着涟进了卧室。

“呐，妈妈。” 已经钻进被窝里的涟等心医生爬上床后问：“薰医生今晚在我们家过夜吗？”

“嗯。毕竟很晚了。” 心医生翻着手上的故事书：“听完故事就睡觉了哦。”

涟点点头，她便开始轻声地给涟讲起了故事。

等到涟完全熟睡，已经是半小时后了。

心医生轻手轻脚把书放到床柜后，正要下床的时候，听到走廊有脚步声。

“该不会...” 心医生急急忙忙下床打开卧室门，头转向右边通往玄关的走廊。

见没人影，她朝厅房望了一眼，原本坐着薰医生的沙发上也没了人影，放在一角的提包也不踪影。

门把被扭转的声音从走廊传到了厅房里。

心医生冲出厅房跑到了玄关处，看见向着她的背影因听到身后的脚步声而僵直着站在原地。

门已经被打开了一些，冷风不时从门缝钻进室内。

“薰-薰医生...”


	9. Chapter 9

薰医生双肩瞬间无力地塌下，手离开了门把。

心医生深深地吐了口气。

“薰医生。”

她走前把门关上，和薰医生站在玄关口。

薰医生低着头没有看她，她稍微低了低身子，想与那双眼睛对视。

“外面还下着雨，而且这么晚了。” 心医生一手轻放在薰医生的肩上，一手接过她手上的提包：“今晚就留宿，好吗？”

扶着薰医生到厅房，心医生让她先坐坐，然后去把走廊上的水迹给擦干。

“我先给你换床单，很快。” 说着心医生往第二卧室走去，发现薰医生盯着匠的照片出神。

薰医生抬眼正好撞见心医生注视自己，于是又垂下了头躲避她的目光。

对薰医生这样的反应，心医生只是皱着眉兼抿了抿嘴。

“刚才涟刷牙的时候我给你拿了一新的牙刷，你可以先去梳洗。” 心医生试着用愉快地语气说着。

薰医生机械式地点了点头，等薰医生起身走出厅房，听见更衣室的门被拉开的声音后，心医生轻轻叹了口气。

走进平时公公京太郎留宿用的卧室，心医生快速地换了一套干净的床单，再从柜子里拿出一个备用枕头。

心医生捧着被换下来的床单准备拿到更衣室时，薰医生正好走了出来：“床单换好了，你先进去休息吧。我洗个澡就来。”

心医生跟着薰医生走到厅房门，看着薰医生进了卧室后才安心地走出厅房。

把床单往洗衣机里放后，心医生很快地洗了个澡，连身子都还没泡热就起来快速把身子擦干，换上一套宽松的长T恤和睡裤。

之前拭擦了的头发在冲澡时尽量没弄湿，心医生再用毛巾随便擦一下差不多干透的头发，想到涟已经睡了就不用吹风机了。

将头发梳理好后，到卧室拿了件比较轻薄的深灰色针织外套，顺便看了一眼熟睡中的涟后，心医生走到第二卧室前。

轻轻敲了门面两次，隐约听见薰医生小声的回应，心医生才小心翼翼地打开了门。

薰医生呆坐在床上，双目无神地看着放在膝盖上的手。

心医生将针织外套递给薰医生让她穿上，然后拉开了被子示意她躺下。

待薰医生躺好后，心医生将被子往薰医生身上盖好，温柔地说：“刚淋过雨，感冒就不好了。”

俯着身子将被子掖好，那双微微湿润的眸子如此近距离地凝视着心医生，像是想在她的深邃里寻找着什么。

房里忽地安静了下来，连屋外的雨声都被静音，只剩下两人的呼吸声。

血液似乎增加了什么力量，跳动得快而且强，心医生颈部升起一阵燥热。

她直起身，掩饰地掠了掠前发：“你先睡吧，我还有些资料需要看。”

薰医生只是点了点头，心医生熄掉了白灯，只留下角落的黄灯后，匆匆离开。

“我这是怎么了。” 心医生独自坐在餐桌前，双肘放在桌面，手掌扶着额头。

为了将刚刚薰医生那复杂的眼神从脑海里驱走，心医生打开了笔记本电脑开始埋头看资料。

把其他打印好的资料一并放到桌面时，心医生拿起放在桌上的手机。

两条未读短信。

拇指轻触了一下屏幕，先入眼帘的是一来自没存在电话里的陌生号码的信息。

「梶山医生没有回家 你那边有什么消息吗？」

是须藤医生发来的。心医生的眉头不由自主地皱了起来。

她轻叹口气，虽然是一百个不情愿但还是简单地回了须藤医生的短信，只是通知他薰医生现在在她这里，细节什么的就不多说了。

点击发送后，调出另一条信息。

关河「刚才见过梶山医生 有点担心 恩田医生知道她现在去了哪里吗？」

“诶？！” 她下意识地喊出声，因为震惊差点弄掉握在手里的手机。

在餐桌旁来回踱步了几回后，心医生停住，手指在屏幕上飞快的打了一条回复。

她顿了顿，把整条回复删掉，点开了通讯录，在「关河」的号码点了拨打。

拨通的声音只响了两声便接通：“恩田医生。” 关河的声音带着她没听过的急促。

“短信上你说你见了梶山医生。是什么时候？” 心医生不拐弯抹角，直奔主题。

“几个小时前，约傍晚的时候。” 关河医生说：“是梶山医生给我打的电话，我也不知道她是怎么得到我的号码的，我之前给她的名片她都没收下。”

//

“请问是关河记者吗？我是梶山薰。” 准备下班的关河接到的电话时有点错愕。

“是-是。请问有什么事吗？” 关河尝试镇定自己的语气。

“我想知道更多关于医疗事故的报道，如果方便的话请和我见一面，拜托了。” 电话另一头的梶山医生的声音透着急切与恳求。

约好在附近的一家咖啡厅，关河坐在靠近店门口的座位，可以看到外面下着倾盆大雨的街景。

一辆计程车靠边停下，门一开里面的人以最快的速度冲出，小跑到有遮掩的咖啡店前，由于雨势太大那人还是被淋湿了一些。

那人走进店里，侍应生很贴心地递上毛巾，道谢后眼光张望四周，这时关河朝那人举了手。

“让你久等了不好意思。” 梶山医生坐下后歉意地说。

“没关系。先点一杯热饮暖暖身子吧。”

看着眼前这位不认得自己的梶山医生，关河不禁回想起之前为了调查医疗过失而接近梶山医生的时候和她说过“人想忘记伤痛的时候会喝闷酒，就算不喝闷酒，有我在的话就能让你忘记。” 这样的搭讪。

依稀记得她当时的回话：“如果真的能忘记的话，和你在一起也不错。” 

这一刻，坐在关河对面的梶山医生，她真的忘记了，关河不禁感到一阵唏嘘。

等待饮料上桌的同时，梶山医生把一本杂志放到了桌上。

“请告诉我你所知道的。” 梶山医生郑重地说。

“梶山医生—”

关河刚要开口，却被对方匆匆打断：“我不是来找你理论，我只是想知道。”

放在桌面上的手下意识地握紧，她咬着下唇垂下了头。

侍应生送上了热饮，待他走开了之后梶山医生深呼吸一口气，抬起头来与关河对视。

“拜托你了。” 梶山医生身子微微向前倾。

//

“你告诉她了？” 心医生心急地问在电话另一头的关河：“所有的细节？”

“安田医生告诉我的，我都给梶山医生转述了。从须藤医生的缝合、梶山医生的填充止血...” 关河顿了一会儿：

“到心脏停止。还有术后的CT，我都给她说了。”

提到匠心脏停止，心医生不禁紧闭了双眼，深吸一口气调整呼吸。

她缓缓地吐了口气：“所以她大概也知道了整个事情的真相。之后呢？”

“之后...”

//

关河把知道的都告诉梶山医生后，她沉默了好一会儿，桌上的热饮已经凉透，她一口也没喝。

“梶山医生？” 关河轻声唤着低垂着头的梶山医生。

半晌之后，她倏然站起身。

关河还未反应过来，她已抓起提包走出咖啡厅，关河叫也叫不住。

他连忙付了费后追到咖啡厅外，街上因为下雨已经人烟稀少，梶山医生已消失在雨幕中，不见踪影。

//

“我追出去时她已经不见人影。” 关河说着：“加上这雨势，我有点不放心所以给你发了短信。”

“梶山医生现在在我这里。” 心医生说出这句话时，关河大大的喘了口气。 

算了算时间，薰医生大概是见过关河后直接来到心医生家楼下。

那她是怎么过来的？打车吗？还是一路淋着大雨走来的？

她是怎么知道地址的？薰医生失忆后没有到过心医生的家，除非...

关河的声音将心医生从她飞快的思绪中拉了回来：“太好了。她没事。”

最后俩人寒暄几句，心医生便挂断了电话，尝试着将刚刚和关河的对话重新在消化一遍。

心医生有个想法，需要亲自问薰医生才能得以证实。

但她很快打消了这个念头，今天薰医生已经够折腾了，还淋了那么多雨，得让她好好休息。

心医生这样决定后，重新坐了下来，继续她刚才整理到一半的资料和研究报告。

等她因为口渴而从资料堆里探出头时，发现已经接近午夜时分了。

“这么晚了。” 心医生伸了个懒腰，起身给自己倒了杯水。

把杯中的水饮尽后，她走到主卧房轻轻打开主卧的门，瞄了一眼涟的睡颜后再轻轻关上。

回到餐桌前，将一些打印好的资料叠好，多看了几眼笔记本电脑上的资料，开始感觉到睡意来袭。

关好电脑，将厅房的灯都熄灭，准备往主卧房走去时心医生却不自觉地走到了第二卧室的门前。

她扭着门把，轻轻地，尽量不带任何声音地把门推开。

薰医生侧躺着，背贴着壁，暗黄的灯光下心医生隐约看见她肩膀一阵一阵的抖瑟，走近时听见了被棉被捂住的小声啜泣。

“薰医生？” 心医生担忧地轻呼着，在床边坐下，挨着她的身体。

然而，薰医生将曲着的身子往里边缩了一些，像是恨不得缩小到别人看不见为止。

“薰医生，怎么了？嗯？” 心医生稍微挪前了一下，手轻轻放在薰医生被被子盖住的手臂。

五指微微用力抓着手臂，薰医生像是被烫到一样弹开。

依旧缩在棉被里，露出半个头的薰医生紧闭着双眼，似乎在用尽全力把眼泪逼回去。

她哽咽，艰难地发出低低的声音：“对-对不起。” 

薰医生睁开双眼，好不容易止住的泪却再次再次涌了上来。

她有点羞恼地再次眨了眨眼，像是在气自己不争气又让眼泪掉下来。

“没关系的。” 心医生伸出手温柔地在她脸颊轻轻拂过，抹掉从眼窝涌出的泪水。

薰医生再次闭着眼睛，用力地摇头，不断地重复着：“对不起... 对不起...” 

犹豫半响，心医生从床边站起，以最快的速度掀开了被子然后钻了进去。

感觉到动静的薰医生依旧不肯张开眼，心医生顿了顿，伸出手臂把她揽入怀里。

薰医生全身紧绷着，脸贴在心医生锁骨的位置，额头正好抵在了心医生的下巴。

“不对！” 怀里的人伸手推在心医生的胸口处，试图挣脱心医生环揽着自己的双臂。

相同的道歉的语气，同样挣脱怀抱的动作。

但和当时天台的情况不同的是，心医生这次没打算让薰医生逃脱。

“薰医生。” 心医生将她抱得更紧了一些，在她耳边轻声说：“没关系，不是你的错。”

挣扎的力度越来越小，最后因为啜泣，全身不自觉又开始剧烈地颤抖着。

“对不起... 对不起...” 她重复着，浑身都在哽咽中持续地战栗。

心医生瘦削而柔软的大手轻轻地在薰医生背上抚摩着，薰医生放在心医生胸口上的手抓紧了那里的T恤。

“对不起... 关于手术... 真的很对不起...” 薰医生一遍一遍地，源源不绝的泪水打湿了心医生的颈间和身上的恤衫：

“我-我毁了你的家庭。对不起...”

“不是的。这不是你的错。”心医生把薰医生松开了一些，低下头想看着她，然而薰医生整张脸仍固执着埋在心医生颈间不肯与她对视。

薰医生像是没听见心医生的话，心医生只见她紧闭着双唇，努力地不发出声音地哽咽，憋得可以看见脖子上浮现青筋。

心医生就这样持续地的安抚着，直到因哭泣而抽搐的身体渐渐平静下来。

原以为薰医生哭累便睡了，倏然心医生耳边传来带着泪的声音。

“对不起...” 与之前近乎歇斯底里的语气相比，她只是无力地哽声，抓紧恤衫的手缓缓松开：“都已经这样了，我还是想不起来... 真的对不起...” 

心医生停止了在薰医生背脊抚摸的动作，没有吭声。

刚刚与关河通话后所作下的大胆假设，现在得到了确认。

薰医生的记忆没有恢复，关河所告诉她的一切并没有让她想起来。

此时无可避免的失望与难过袭过心医生全身，感觉眼睛开始湿润了起来。

“到底是须藤医生缝合所造成的下腔静脉狭窄，还是因为我的填塞止血而造成心脏停止？” 薰医生闷闷地声音索绕着拉回了心医生的注意力：“连我自己都不记得，心医生又怎么能确定，这不是我的错？”

薰医生喃喃的语气，像是在和自己对话。心医生语塞，身子不自觉地僵住，不知该如何反应。

已经从关河那里知道手术事故的来龙去脉，薰医生的语气似乎仍然处于半信半疑的状态。

是不是因为自己没有相关事件的记忆，而对别人的转述也抱持怀疑的态度？

想到薰医生失忆后须藤医生是怎样对待她的，薰医生产生这样的想法，心医生并不感到意外。

心医生深吸一口气，双手用轻柔的力度，再次将薰医生完全抱入怀里。

“我知道薰医生现在应该对一切感到很混乱。” 抱着背脊的手温柔地摩挲，心医生细声轻柔地：“没事的。先睡下吧，我在这。”

薰医生额头重重地贴在了心医生的勃颈间，本来僵直的全身软软地靠身进了心医生怀里。

半晌，心医生感觉到薰医生的头与肩膀开始有韵律地波动着，耳边传来吸鼻子的声音与小声的啜泣。

心医生伸出一只手拿床头柜的遥控把角落的黄灯熄灭，放好遥控后手缩回被子里，重新回到薰医生的背上。

任由泪水浸透胸前的恤衫，心医生安静地抱着她，听着敲打在玻璃窗上的雨声夹杂着风声。

怀里哭泣声渐渐小了，肩头也不再剧烈地打颤，身体随着呼吸有规律地一起一伏。

确定薰医生已经入睡，心医生在心中暗暗松了口气，眼皮不由自主地合上。

身体已经很疲惫，但心医生还是忍不住去想现在的情况。

如今薰医生得知自己涉及一起医疗事故，就算她以后记忆还是没有恢复，她依旧会重新背负上这个不属于她的罪恶感。

记忆恢复或否，都已经无所谓了，因为薰医生终究再一次被这残酷事实的爪子给牢牢抓住。

心医生心疼地将怀里的人抱紧了一些，像是想利用自己的身体形成盔甲，将那些无形的痛楚都挡在外面。

听着薰医生均匀的呼吸声持续，睡意也渐渐地漫过她，原本停不下了思绪开始缓了下来。

在朦胧的睡梦中，隐隐约约听见薰医生在她耳边梦呓。

“对不起... 对不起...”


	10. Chapter 10

心医生恍惚中睁开，不是熟悉的天花板。

阳光透过薄薄的窗帘在床上洒了一片，雨后清新的味道。

揉着惺忪的双眼，环顾了一下四周，发现自己不是在平时的主卧房，才想起昨晚的事。

心医生一惊，下意识伸手摸了摸自己躺下的旁边的位置。

是空的，但还能感觉到浅浅的余温。

昨晚肯定不是在做梦。

心医生迅速掀开被子跳下床，一大早的心跳却因为紧张而剧烈地跳动。

拜托，不要像昨晚那样溜走。

心医生在心中呐喊着，然后打开了卧室的房门。

“好难啊，薰医生帮帮我。”

最先受到刺激的感官是听觉，涟的声音。

“这样折一下，然后再—” 薰医生的声音。

接着是视觉，进入眼帘的是发出声音的两人挨坐在茶几前，埋头在一叠五彩缤纷的彩纸里。

涟先抬起了头，与心医生对视：“啊妈妈，早安！”

坐在涟身旁的薰医生被涟小小的身体挡住，她稍微往后靠了一些，心医生便看见了她的脸庞。

“早安，心医生。” 

对方平静的语气，如同今早的阳光，没有一丝昨晚暴风雨的痕迹。

“早-早安。” 心医生结结巴巴地回应。

原本做好薰医生已经溜走的心理准备，现在看着薰医生好好地坐在自家的厅房里，心医生一时反应不过来。

“妈妈今天睡好晚。” 涟折着手上绿色的彩纸，头也不抬地说着。

心医生不好意思地摸了摸后颈，走到沙发前坐下：“抱歉啊。”

涟好似没听见，和薰医生对话：“这样折对吗？”

薰医生放下手中的折纸看了看涟放在桌面上的：“嗯！涟君好厉害啊！”

好奇的心医生凑前上去瞧一瞧，看见他们放在桌面上的折纸是恐龙形状的，还有一本摊开来的折纸说明书。

那本书是匠生前买的，想等涟长大一些才和他一起玩折纸，可后来因为涟的兴趣太广泛，折纸一直没机会。

再后来，陪涟折纸的人已经不是匠了。

心医生愣怔地看着两人拿起一张张彩纸认真地挑选着，心中浮现一股无法解释的感觉。

“薰医生和我做了早餐哦。” 涟忽地转过头看着心医生，他的声音将她从晃神中拉回现实。

“只是简单的鸡蛋三明治，希望你不介意。” 薰医生也跟着转过来看心医生，脸上依旧挂着好看的笑，可心医生看着觉得有点不对劲。

“不会。” 心医生摇摇头：“麻烦你做早餐，真是不好意思。”

“不会啦，涟君和我做得很开心哦，对吧？” 薰医生朝涟咧嘴一笑，涟点点头回应。

心医生转过身望向餐桌，一盘三明治和一杯果汁摆放在桌面上。

“妈妈快去吃，吃完了来一起折纸。” 涟催促着。

“好好。” 心医生摸摸涟的头，然后站起身经过厨房时瞄了一眼料理台，薰医生连做饭后都把东西给收拾干净了。

“抱歉，你做饭了却还得收拾厨房。” 心医生在餐桌前坐在了面向他们的位子，歉意地说道。

“没关系，只是顺手。” 薰医生没有转头，看不见她的表情，但语气是轻松的。

好像有点轻松过头了。

心医生拿起一块三明治咬了一口，眼睛盯着薰医生被帽子裹着的小脑袋。

刚才薰医生的笑还有她说话的语调，总感觉哪里不对，但又说不上来。

吃过早餐后心医生先忙了一会儿家务才坐下和涟还有薰医生一起折纸。

薰医生的手指灵活熟练的压折着纸张，看来她真的很努力地在做复健，想重新站在手术的舞台。

“妈妈这样折不对！” 涟转头看了一眼心医生手上的紫色折纸：“书上指示是这样折的。”

“抱歉抱歉。” 心医生将纸张摊开来，重新折一遍。

“妈妈专心点嘛。你看薰医生已经折了好几个。” 涟小小地抱怨了一下，逗得薰医生笑了起来。

“心医生昨天工作辛苦了，再加上我这么突然的出现，涟君就放过她吧。” 薰医生笑着说的同时，将一只折好的恐龙拿到涟眼前：“你看，喜欢吗？”

“哇！喜欢！” 涟接过折纸，爱不释手，也不忘和薰医生道谢。

看着薰医生对自己昨晚在暴风雨中出现在心医生家楼下如此轻描淡写地带过，心医生没由来的忧虑更强烈了。

由于心医生一直在担心地注视着薰医生，对方和涟则太过投入地沉静在折纸的趣味中，三人都没听见开门声。

“哦？今天有客人啊？” 京太郎的声音回响在厅房，三人同时转过头。

“京ちゃん！” 涟丢下手中的彩纸飞扑在京太郎身上。

“哎呦！” 京太郎摸着涟仰起的头，看着心医生和薰医生两人：“这位是？”

两人已经站好，薰医生恭敬地鞠了个躬：“您好，我是梶山薰。”

“啊~ 心ちゃん经常提起薰さん你。” 京太郎在涟松手后走前握了握薰医生的手：“之前心ちゃん受你关照了。”

薰医生急忙摇头：“不不，我才是。昨晚突然就这样出现，真的非常抱歉。”

“薰さん现在的情况，我从心ちゃん那儿也略闻了一二。”

京太郎松开之前紧握了一下薰医生的手：“有什么事尽管说，这里随时欢迎你。”

薰医生愣愣地看着京太郎，微张地嘴说不出话，然后她紧闭双唇，眨眨眼点了点头。

京太郎满意地点着头，心医生向他感激地一笑。

“打扰了这么久，我也该走了。” 薰医生抬起头微笑，眨着微微泛红的眼睛。

不等心医生反应，京太郎抢先一步：“薰さん如果不赶时间的话，吃过午饭再走吧。”

“京ちゃん料理世界第一！” 涟兴奋地接话。

“我记得薰医生对公公的料理是赞不绝口的啊。” 心医生调皮地用肩轻轻碰了碰薰医生的。

“啊对！上次，我生日的料理辛苦您了。” 薰医生又向京太郎鞠了个躬。

“喜欢就好，喜欢就好。” 京太郎笑说：“那么我就当你答应留下来用餐了？”

薰医生抬头望了一眼心医生，心医生对她微笑点头后，她才腼腆地向京太郎点点头。

“好了！那我们今天做什么料理呢？” 京太郎搭着涟的肩，两人走到了厨房，开始你一言我一语地讨论着待会儿的料理。

薰医生正要跪下收拾桌面上的折纸时，心医生也一并跪了下来。

“我来吧。你坐会儿，今天陪涟玩了一个早上。” 心医生扶起薰医生让她坐到沙发上，凝视着对方的眼睛：“谢谢你。”

薰医生脸上的嘴角上扬，但心医生看到她眸子里含着的沉郁凄楚神色，只是一瞬间，她像被看穿似的转过脸，伸手去拿桌面上一叠还未用完的彩纸，然后拿起放在沙发一脚的提包，把彩纸放了进去。

“抱歉，涟用了那么多你的折纸。” 心医生一脸歉意。

薰医生只是抿嘴一笑地朝她摇头，有点闪躲的眼神让心医生很在意，却不知如何是好，只能默默地将茶几上的东西收拾干净后到厨房看看有什么可以帮忙的。

起身前她顿了顿，和薰医生说：“要不，薰医生也来帮忙吧？如果不累的话？”

薰医生又是愣了一会儿，脸上渐渐绽放浅浅的笑，向心医生点点头。

还是那个有点不对劲的笑，这个奇怪的感觉一直在索绕着心医生，久久不散。

用过午餐后，心医生坚持要亲自送薰医生回去。

公公留下来照看涟，心医生便和薰医生一起下楼。

乘坐计程车的路上，两人始终沉默不语。

抵达薰医生公寓，心医生正想跟着薰医生一起下车时，薰医生的手轻轻抵住了她的肩。

“心医生回去吧。” 薰医生收回手，对心医生微笑：“我自己上去就可以了。”

“诶？但是—”

“我不要紧的。” 薰医生打断了她：“心医生还是回去陪涟君吧。”

心医生呆呆地看着薰医生对司机说送她回到刚才上车的地方，然后眼神又放在了她身上。

车的自动门关上，心医生隔着一片玻璃看着薰医生朝自己笑着挥手，那个不对劲的感觉又涌上心头。

车开始行驶，心医生目光始终追着薰医生的身影，薰医生也一样没有移开目光。

车子渐行渐远，她转过身从后挡风玻璃望着还站在原地的薰医生，直到车子转弯时那身影从视线内消失。

-

匠的医疗事故被杂志刊登后，调查委员也开始介入了调查。

打听到薰医生接受了调查委员的问话，心医生有点担心，于是趁休息空挡给薰医生打了电话。

电话通了，但是没人接。

心医生挂掉电话，疑惑地看着手上的手机。

这个点薰医生应该是在家休息吧？心医生记得今天薰医生没有复健或放疗的预约。

心医生试着再拨通了一次。

这次电话接通的声音依旧是响了好久，最后只是听到机械式的声音提醒是否要留言。

她开始有点慌了，薰医生癌症复发以来，对方从来没有不接心医生打来的电话，如果没接到她很快会给心医生打回去。

心医生擦了擦冒出冷汗的手，正打算收拾东西直接下班到薰医生的住处时，手机提示音响了。

她手忙脚乱拿起手机，看见「薰 医生」三个出现在屏幕，她长长地吁了口气，瘫坐在自己的座位上。

调整好呼吸后，她点开短信。

10:51 薰医生「我没事 不用担心」

心医生眉心隆起，看着这短短几字的短信，反而让她更加担心了。

但心医生努力抑制住想直接上门到薰医生家的冲动，毕竟薰医生也是成年人，偶尔需要自己的空间。

心医生忍不住自我检讨，最近是不是对薰医生的关注有点过了，让薰医生感到喘不过气？

然而，一位同事从办公室入口处喊了一下正在沉思的她，说是上头召开紧急会议，薰医生的事就这样被搁下，心医生之后也因为忙着新药的研究而忘了这事。

直到某日。

新药的研究正如火如荼地进行中，心医生参加会议的次数也越来越多，忙到有时候连每星期到横滨港医院看诊的时间也没有。

好在阿久津部长通情达理，心医生跟进的病人都妥善安排给了其他的癌症内科医生，让心医生可以专心研发这次的新药。

毕竟，这新药对心医生来说是至关重要的，为了无数癌症病患，还有薰医生。

新药研究的会议正进行到一半，心医生感觉到口袋里手机的震动。

出于礼貌，心医生还是坚持等到结束后才看手机，尽管手机震动了好几回。

“辛苦了。” 散会时，同事们一个接着一个离开会议室，只剩下她一人。

心医生收拾好桌面的文件站起来时，手机再次震动，她毫不犹豫马上接通。

“光野医生？有什么事吗？” 

“恩心医生！” 电话另一头的光野医生大喘口气：“你怎么都不接电话？！”

“诶？我刚才会议中—”

光野医生没听见似的继续说：“不过这不重要了。你知道梶山医生申请转院吗？”

“诶？！” 手上的文件没稳住，洒落了一地。

“转-转院？” 心医生颤抖的声音复述着光野医生的话：“什么时候的事？”

“你果然不知道啊。” 光野医生叹气：“当我看见梶山医生的转院申请时，就隐约猜到恩心医生你是不知道的。”

“她什么时候申请的？已经批了吗？” 心医生心急如焚，用肩固定着手机的同时蹲下来拾起刚才洒落一地的文件。

“还没。信上写着梶山医生申请转回到关东医大。”

光野医生话音一落，心医生双手在半空僵住。

薰医生到底是什么时候决定这事的？出于什么原因？难道真的是因为心医生对她的关心过头让她感到不自在了？

当天早上，暴风雨的第二天，薰医生看起来就有点不对劲，那时候已经是征兆了吗？

思绪乱成一团，电话里传出的“喂、喂”声才让心医生想起她还在和光野医生通话。

匆匆向对方道谢后并挂断，心医生抑制抖瑟的手，调出通讯录拨打薰医生的电话。

听到的只是对方电话关机的通知。

这种时候不能慌。心医生自我催眠着，双脚却开始使不上力气，缓缓瘫坐在地上。

她一遍一遍的深呼吸，让自己冷静下来。

“只是转回去关东医大。” 心医生自言自语地，拿起手机翻着通讯录：“冷静一点。”

点了拨打键，把手机放到耳边。

两三秒后电话接通了。

-

数日后，回到许久没到过的关东医大。

被安排在一间没到过的会面室，心医生却有着说不出的似曾相识的感觉。

“我看她就快到了。” 坐在一旁的佐藤医生站起身转向她：“恩田医生，如果她不想改变决定的话，要记得这是她的选择。”

佐藤医生严肃专业的口吻，让心医生不禁心头一紧。

她不语，只是郑重地点了点头。

佐藤医生见她焦虑的神情，不由地放软了姿态，轻轻地拍了拍她的肩膀然后走出会面室。

回想起几天前接到恩田医生的电话，佐藤医生有点惊讶。

自从梶山医生转到横滨港医院，佐藤医生一直认为这安排应该是顺利的，毕竟在那之后她和梶山医生还有恩田医生两人几乎都没联系了。

直到最近，接到了梶山医生的来电说要会面。

对梶山医生申请转院一事，佐藤医生以为恩田医生是知道的。

从梶山医生那里得到的理由是，恩田医生在癌症中心的研究非常忙碌，所以提议转回到佐藤医生那里，避免因为恩田医生本身的忙碌而耽误了梶山医生的治疗。

佐藤医生一直认为，主动提出这样建议的是恩田医生本人。

后来接到恩田医生的电话，询问有关梶山医生突然转院一事，佐藤医生才意识到这一切是梶山医生自己私下的决定，并没有和恩田医生商量过。

有这样的结论后，佐藤医生也很自然地联想到了那个医疗过失的报道。

细节她没有去探究，但关于医疗过失的大概她也有略闻，包括在恩田心的丈夫恩田匠是这次手术中的病患，参与手术的医生则有须藤医生和梶山医生。

佐藤医生没有主动问，但也大概知道梶山医生提出转院的真正原因是因为恩田医生吧。

谁会想到自己失去的一段记忆里，竟是如此残酷的现实。

作为医生，佐藤医生可以体会梶山医生对因为自己的失误导致病人死亡而感到的内疚与痛苦。

通话中恩田医生听起来沉稳冷静，虽然隔着电话但佐藤医生感受到对方试图隐藏的焦急心情。

“我联络不上她。” 恩田医生说：“我知道这样做不合规矩，但希望能请佐藤医生再次帮帮我，拜托你。”

和当时要求参与梶山医生治疗过程的语气几乎是一模一样。

恩田医生对梶山医生的执着，要是换做其他人的话佐藤医生早就拒绝了。

但这两人有着命运般的相遇，像是缠绕在一起的红线，不是说剪开就能解决的。

于是，佐藤医生联络了梶山医生，安排了这次的预约。

但她没告诉梶山医生，这次预约见面的人不是她本身。

“抱歉，让你久等了。”

薰医生的声音在会议室的门口响起，心医生连忙抬起头，两人对上了视线。

往后退了一步，薰医生脸上满是错愕与困惑。

“等等！” 心医生急得从座位上站了起来：“我只是想好好和你谈谈。”

薰医生僵直地站在原地，没有回答。

“十分钟就够了，拜托你。” 她声音带着焦灼，眼睛直直盯着薰医生看，生怕一个不小心对方就在眼前消失掉。

犹豫了片刻，薰医生缓缓地走到心医生对面的位子坐了下来，心医生暗自松了口气。

窗外洒进傍晚的阳光，斜斜地照在会议桌上，形成一道黑暗分明的影子，仿佛一道分割线隔开着坐在对立面的两人。

双方沉默半响，心医生开口，小心翼翼的：“薰医生真的打算转院？”

薰医生将垂着头慢慢抬起，怯怯地看了一眼心医生，然后点头。

“是不是治疗方面有什么问题？我们可以讨论并进行调整。” 心医生鼓励地说，试图缓解沉重的气氛。

薰医生抿着双唇，持续低头不看她，心医生更是焦急了。

“是不是我把薰医生看得太紧了？如果是这样的话，我真的很抱歉。” 心医生豁出去似的，气也不喘地说下去：“大概是因为之前就已经认识薰医生的缘故，所以比较在意，加上薰医生之前对我的关照，我只是想为你做些什么—”

“医生！” 

薰医生突然的高声呼唤，吓得心医生马上噤声。

心医生很是疑惑，薰医生从来没唤过自己“医生”。

薰医生原本僵硬地垂塌在两边的双肩颤动了一下，她的呼吸显得促迫，不肯抬眼看她。

她深吸一口气，下定决心似的抬起头，与心医生对上的是一张被眼泪濡湿的失肉的脸。

胸口又是一阵揪痛，心医生低声唤她：“薰医生...”

只见她用力咬住下唇，几乎要咬出血来，好一会才挣出：

“我不是你的薰医生。” 带泪的声音渗着异常的冷静。

心医生惊愕地看着她，半响说不出一句话。

“我不是你的薰医生。” 薰医生重复道，然后吸了吸鼻子：“我不想让你帮我看病。”

刹那间，心医生怀疑是否是自己的耳朵听错了，但看着薰医生眼眶边缘未落下的眼泪以及决绝眼神，她知道刚才那一字一句清楚地传达了给她。

她脸色瞬时变得惨白，不自主地干笑两声，“薰医生这是在说什么啊？我不明白你的意—”

“请不要再这样叫我了！” 薰医生控制不住的抬高声量，震住了心医生。

薰医生睁圆着眼，像是被自己的高喊惊到一样。

两人哑然失色。

寂静被一阵啜泣声划破，将心医生从愣怔中唤醒。

仔细一看，薰医生低着头，一手捂着嘴拼命地不让自己发出声，全身不自主地颤动着。

“我不是... 那个将你救赎的薰医生...” 她哽声地：“我不是在你有困难时待在你身边... 帮助你的薰医生...”

心医生现在只感到迷惑与错愕，不理解薰医生为何突然会有这样的想法。

薰医生深深吸了一口气，继续说：“我现在只是个普通的患者，我无法像你的薰医生那样站在你身边。”

薰医生这是把现在的自己和失忆前的那个自己作比较吗？心医生想着却不发一语，等待薰医生继续把想说的都说出来。

“因为我的医疗过失... 你丈夫你的家庭... 而你却还对我—” 倏地，泪水又开始从眼里涌出，嘴唇痛苦得颤动了一下，然后说：“心医生想拯救的不是我，我只是一个没有薰医生记忆的空壳... 我没有资格...”

“不是的！不是的！” 心医生急得站起身子，推开椅子走到薰医生旁边蹲下后，将对方的椅子一转好让她面向自己。

薰医生只是垂着头抽泣：“对不起，我没办法... 把匠...还有薰医生还给你... 对-对不起...”

看着眼前的薰医生为匠的过世还有找不回记忆自责，心医生忍不住落泪。

她跪着身子，用尽全力地把眼前人抱入怀中。

“医疗过失，不是薰医生的错。” 心医生有些激动地说：“我不怪你。”

原本轻放在心医生腰间的手抓紧了一些，耳边传来闷闷地喘息声。

“没关系哦。” 她在薰医生耳边轻声说道，抱住背部的手轻轻摩挲着：“就算想不起来也没关系哦，因为薰医生依然是薰医生。”

感受着薰医生的鼻息轻轻呼在颈间的皮肤，心医生微微将脸靠贴在薰医生的。

“不管今后会否想起之前的记忆，只要薰医生愿意让我待在你身边，继续让我留你在身边，这就足够了。”

薰医生的肩头越发激烈的耸动，环住对方腰的双手缓缓收紧，并将脸埋在了心医生颈间痛哭了起来。

心医生只是安静地轻抚着她的背，任由她哭去。

“请让我继续陪你一起战斗，薰医生。” 

心医生的请求，得到的回应是怀里人在颈间的两次点头。

心医生小声地松了口气，感觉眼睛渐渐湿润，嘴角却不禁上扬着。

她将薰医生抱得更紧了。


	11. Chapter 11

2021 春

春天的时候，薰医生开始了针对HER2阳性的靶向治疗。

由于复健恢复良好，薰医生已经可以自行开车到医院接受定期治疗。

能自己开车薰医生可是高兴极了，在这之前，薰医生出院后都是一直别人载送。

尽管心医生还是有点紧张兮兮。

“没事的！你看！” 薰医生夸张地舞动手脚。

“哎呀你！” 心医生双手按住她的肩让她停下来：“怕了你，你开车时开慢点就是了。”

“遵命！”

能自行开车后的薰医生被邀请到心医生家的次数也逐渐增加。

“今晚你上来吃饭吧。”

“诶？可以吗？”

今日薰医生的预约在午后，于是两人约好在心医生的午休时间一起用午餐。

拿着买好的简单便当，两人在天台的座椅挨着坐下，心医生这样提议：“嗯，公公说今晚的材料也买了薰医生的份，所以一定要请你上来。”

“这样啊。” 薰医生看起来若有所思，但很快挂起笑脸：“了解，今晚我会准时到的。”

心医生对她报以微笑，目光从薰医生身上挪开，眺望着眼前的景色。

春日阳光和煦，皮肤浅浅地烫过点温度；风吹过时，可以闻到空气里飘着花香。

好舒服。心医生不禁闭上了眼，感受阳光与风亲吻着她的脸颊。

“心医生好久没这么放松了吧？” 坐在一旁的薰医生望着她的侧脸，轻笑说。

癌症中心的工作量之前的工作相较起来，确实增加了，但能够偶尔这样放松，心医生已经非常满足。

“快吃吧。” 听见薰医生温柔地催促，心医生嘴角忍不住渐渐上扬。

她低头，看着放在膝盖上的便当。

便当是薰医生带来的，想到心医生每天吃医院饭堂的菜都吃腻了，不如就让她给她带点别的。

起初心医生是不好意思麻烦对方的，但薰医生执意要这样做，心医生也只好让着她了。

心医生打开便当盒的盖子，忍不住赞叹：“便当看起来好丰富啊！”

“是吧！” 薰医生手中已经拿好筷子准备开吃了。

“好棒啊，在哪儿买的？下次我也去帮衬。” 

对心医生的提问，薰医生只是笑笑，没有回答。

准备将夹起的菜往嘴里送时，有人叫住了她。

“恩心医生！”

抬头一看，原来是村井惠子女士还有她丈夫山本先生。

“哦~ 好久不见！” 心医生说着边示意他俩坐下。

“是啊，听说医生你现在在国立癌症中心工作了。” 惠子女士边说边看了一眼坐在一旁的薰医生：“诶？这不是？”

“梶山医生！” 

站在身边的山本先生惊呼，然而薰医生只是楞楞地看着这男人。

“那个...” 

薰医生正要开口，却被山本先生打断：“再次感谢你救了惠子命！真的非常感谢。”

眼前这个男人不停地对自己道谢鞠躬，薰医生有点窘迫地望向心医生。

好在眼尖的惠子女士留意到气氛有点不对，赶紧拉住了丈夫。

“真是抱歉，他一激动就会这样。” 惠子女士笑道。

“山本先生没变呢。” 心医生微笑说：“还记得我和梶山医生。”

“当然记得！你们是小惠的救命恩人。”山本先生有些激动地说。

心医生转头看向一脸疑惑看着自己的薰医生：“惠子女士是梶山医生的癌症手术患者，这是她的丈夫山本先生。”

“啊~” 薰医生点点头。

“梶山医生这是...” 仔细一看薰医生现在的衣装加上举止， 惠子女士耐不住好奇心问。

“抱歉啊，没认出你们。” 薰医生歉意地说：“我现在也是一名患者了。”

最后一句薰医生虽然是笑着说的，但心医生心口还是袭过一阵疼痛。

心医生悄悄伸手到身后去握住了薰医生的，薰医生看她时，心医生正侧身面向惠山本夫妇，解释着：“梶山医生去年癌症复发，还有因为一个小意外导致失去了五年的记忆。”

“哦~” 山本夫妇两人表示理解与同情地点点头。

心医生转头对上了薰医生的视线，薰医生感激地对她点了点头。

将薰医生的手握紧最后一下，心医生便把手松开收了回来。

惠子女士爽朗的笑声打破了此刻严肃的气氛。

“这不就和我家这位有点相似吗？” 惠子女士拍了拍丈夫的肩。

“诶？” 薰医生困惑地看着两人。

“啊，情况其实也不能说很相似呢。” 惠子女士认真思考了一会儿。

“根本就不一样嘛，小惠。” 山本先生朝妻子笑了笑，然后转向薰医生：“当年重遇小惠的后，我得了早年失智症。虽然有药物控制，但不时也会忘记一些事。”

“他啊，我向他求婚的事他也忘了。” 惠子笑道。

“对不起。” 山本先生故作内疚乖觉地向妻子道歉，惹得惠子女士笑得更灿烂了。

“不过啊，他后来在这里和我求婚了。” 惠子女士眺望着远处的风景。

“哇，好浪漫！” 薰医生忍不住感叹道。

“这也得感谢恩心医生啊。” 惠子女士向心医生微笑，心医生不好意思地摇了摇头。

“我只是负责把惠子女士带到天台而已。” 心医生有些腼腆地说着。

惠子女士轻轻拍了拍心医生的手背，然后转头看向丈夫：“呐，能不能帮我买一下饮料？我突然想喝那个。”

心医生大概猜到惠子女士口中的“那个”是指她很喜欢的果汁，之前入院开始抗癌治疗的时候，山本先生就经常替她买。

偶尔因为忘了自己已经买过，又重买了几次，导致小冰箱被这个包装果汁塞得满满的。

但惠子女士也没提什么，觉得山本先生这样，也是体贴的一种。

面对妻子出其不意的要求，山本先生惊讶的表情只是一闪而过，取代而之的是宠溺的一笑。

“我去去就回。” 他站起身时，薰医生也忽地跟着站了起来。

“那个... 正好我也想买饮料，我陪你去吧。” 薰医生说着，然后低头看向心医生：“心医生想要点什么吗？”

“绿茶吧，麻烦你了。” 心医生抬头对她微笑。

怎么这两人好像同时感应到自己和惠子女士想私下谈一些事而自动回避呢？心医生暗笑。

心医生和惠子女士目送着两人走远，直到消失在视线内后她们才再次相互对望。

“山本先生他...” 心医生支吾了一下。

惠子女士好像已经知道心医生想问什么，她向对方微笑：

“很幸运的，小山他的状态和一年前差不多，没有恶化。”

“这样啊，真是太好了。” 心医生不自觉松了口气。

毕竟，他俩真的好不容易才在一起的啊。

“是啊。虽然，偶尔他还是会忘了我是谁。” 惠子女士深呼吸，将目光放到远处。

虽然说薰医生的情况并不像是山本医生那样，但心医生却不自觉地将薰医生和山本先生的情况重叠了。

怎么说心医生也是经历了惠子女士口中所说的“不被认得”的类似情况。

无法想象，如果这样的情况持续发生，惠子女士究竟是如何面对的。

心医生真的好佩服也好羡慕他俩的感情，在癌症和失智症的双重障碍下，两人不仅没有屈服，感情反而更加坚定了。

“不过，他忘了我，我只需每次重新自我介绍就好啦。” 惠子女士冲心医生一笑：“真正的感情，就算记忆每天被抹掉，它依旧会在，只是需要一些时间等它慢慢被唤醒。” 

惠子女士一脸从容地叙述她与丈夫的相处模式，心医生这时才发觉对方似乎在和自己暗示着什么。

“那个，惠子女士，我和梶山医生—”

心医生涨红着脸，结结巴巴地想解释却又不知该怎么说。惠子女士只是微微一笑。

“我不清楚恩心医生和梶山医生之间的情况。” 不等心医生说完，惠子女士继续：“只是觉得，就算过去相处的回忆真的回不来，至少还可以在未来的空白写下新的记忆，这样不是很好吗？”

她歪着头看向心医生，对她露出浅浅的微笑。

惠子女士这一问，让心医生想起之前民代女士也和自己说过类似的话。

心医生其实已经做好觉悟，好不容易将薰医生留在身边，不管往后她会不会记起那些遗忘的事，心医生都无所谓了。

她现在只想要好好地陪着薰医生走过这次艰难的抗癌之路，作为主治医也好，作为朋友也罢，只要薰医生继续让她待在身边，以什么身份名义这种问题，都不重要了。

她这样想着，嘴角浅浅上扬，对惠子女士重重地点了点头。

惠子女士也点头回应，接着她微微侧过身，看向通往天台的入口。

“他们怎么那么慢啊？” 惠子女士有点担忧地说：“不会出什么事吧？”

“应该不会吧。” 心医生轻轻碰了一下她的肩膀，也一起伸长着颈张望着。

话音刚落，两个熟悉的身影便出现了。

待薰医生和山本先生走到她们面前时，惠子女士故作生气：“怎么去这么久啊？真让人担心。”

“对不起呐。” 山本先生尴尬地摸着后颈，另一只手将饮料递给了妻子。

“是因为我抓着山本先生聊太久，所以忘了时间，真是抱歉。” 薰医生向惠子女士歉意地解释着。

看见薰医生着急的模样心医生忍不住发笑，换来的只是薰医生一脸疑惑看着自己。

“惠子女士只是在开完笑啦。” 心医生拉住了薰医生的手，让她坐下。

“小惠你吓到人家了。” 山本先生边坐下边笑着说。

“真是不好意思。” 惠子女士歉意一笑。

薰医生将手中的一瓶饮料递给心医生时，看了看手表。

“心医生你快吃吧！” 薰医生惊呼：“午休时间就快过了哦！”

心医生也抬起手看了看自己的表，还剩下约三十分钟的时间。

“还有时间，别紧张。” 看着薰医生紧张兮兮的样子心医生再一次忍不住笑出声。

“真是抱歉，打扰到你们用餐了。” 惠子女士说着，和山本先生一同站起身。

心医生只是摇摇头说：“不会。可以再次见到你们我很高兴。”

“要不，下次有机会一起去爬山吧。” 山本先生提议，转身看向妻子：“小惠你觉得这样如何？”

“听起来不错哦！” 惠子女士兴奋地点头：“两位意下如何？”

心医生转头想看薰医生反应，只见她很认真的在考虑。

忽地她抬起头看了一眼心医生，再看向山本先生，山本先生对她微笑点了点头。

这个点头，看起来像是一种只有他俩才能明白的暗语。

刚才一起去买饮料，这么一个短短的过程，两人就已经有了暗号？

到底聊了些什么啊？好奇在心医生的脑袋里嘶嘶作响。

正当她想着这些有的没的，冷不防对上薰医生看着自己的眼神。

“怎么样，心医生？一起去吗？” 抓到心医生游神，薰医生语气带着谐谑问她。

“好-好啊...” 被薰医生这样盯着，心医生开始莫名地结巴了起来。

“就这么决定了！” 惠子女士开心地点点头：“到时电话联系。”

和山本夫妇道别后，天台又恢复了只是心医生和薰医生两人的宁静。

“抱歉啊，刚才走开太久了，让你午休时间就这么耗掉了一半。” 薰医生内疚地说。

“没关系，薰医生别放在心上。” 心医生扭开了饮料的瓶盖：“你也一起吃吧！”

两人安静地吃着便当，心医生这时才注意到，薰医生只买了给她的饮料，没买自己的。

这人，果然是感应到了心医生想私下和惠子女士谈话，故意找借口回避的。

看着眼前不管什么时候都对人体贴入微的薰医生，一阵暖意不禁在心里荡开。

原本埋头苦吃的薰医生感觉到心医生的凝视，她抬起头疑惑地看她：“怎么了？”

“没什么。” 心医生浅浅地笑着，挪开了眼神，拿起放在旁边的饮料喝了一口。

半响，薰医生开口问：“那个... 刚才心医生和惠子女士都聊了什么啊？”

“这个嘛...” 心医生故作玄虚地，拉长了尾音：“秘密~”

“什么嘛。” 薰医生撅起嘴小抱怨。

“欸，薰医生和山本先生不也说了很多吗？” 心医生反问道：“你先告诉我，那我就告诉你。”

心医生霍地将脸凑近薰医生的，看着那双受惊而不自觉睁圆的眼睛。

这样近距离看，阳光下那白皙的脸渐渐泛起了红晕。

“心医生靠太近啦。” 像是意识到自己脸开始发热，薰医生别过头，手轻轻推了推心医生的肩。

“诶~不能告诉我吗？” 被推开的心医生再一次往薰医生身上挨近。

“小心便当要掉了！” 薰医生忍不住小声怒斥，眼睛却藏不住笑意，伸出左手将手表凑到对方眼前：“看看！快没时间了！还不赶紧吃。”

“好啦。”

两人结束片刻的打闹，匆匆把便当都吃完且收拾干净后，一同步行到天台入口等待电梯。

忽然感受到强烈的凝视，心医生微微转头一看，薰医生果然又在盯着自己看，而且好像还盯了很久。

“薰医生？” 心医生歪着头问。

只见她眨了眨那对清澈的双眼，然后对心医生露出一个笑颜。

“没什么。” 她忽地害羞底下了头，心医生还未来得及剖析薰医生这一连串的表情是几个意思，电梯门就开了。

薰医生走在电梯里，心医生还愣愣地在电梯外看着她。

“心医生不进来吗？” 看着心医生呆呆的模样，薰医生忍笑着问。

刚刚不是娇羞来着？现在怎么就？心医生被搞得一头雾水。

不管是失忆前还是失忆后的薰医生，都能够轻易扰乱心医生思绪。

什么时候开始，心医生的思绪变得那么轻易随着薰医生的一蹙一颦而起伏波动？

脑海浮现的这个疑问让心医生陷入了思考。


	12. Chapter 12

2021 夏

在上个月已经决定好要参加的一个学术会议忽然改期了。

收到改期通知时，心医生开始头疼。

由于主办方请来的主讲的那位医生临时有事，要求主办方将日期延后了一些。

好巧不巧，撞上了暑假。

今年公公京太郎接了一部夏季剧开始忙碌了起来，但他还是会在心医生值班时抽时间出来照看涟。

已经和组长安排好暑假期间的值班尽量避免夜班，心医生也不好意思开口拜托公公。

“怎么办......” 心医生无力地趴在电脑前。

烦恼了两个礼拜，终究没想出什么办法。

涟已经开始放暑假了。

讲座会就在今晚，看来这次只好缺席了。

心医生无奈地叹气，坐在旁边玩游戏机的涟按下暂停键，看向心医生。

“妈妈，怎么了？” 

“嗯？”

“刚才妈妈叹了好大一口气呢。” 涟皱起眉头，妈妈今天好像感觉怪怪的。

“没什么。” 心医生挤出一个笑容，伸手摸摸涟的头。

她站起身，看着手上的手机，拇指在屏幕滑动了几下，然后将手机放到耳边。

“山下医生？今晚的学术会议我恐怕不能——” 心医生边说边走进了卧室，关上了门。

涟放下手中的游戏机，拿起了刚才心医生放在茶几上的一张类似传单的东西。

上面印上的日期被原子笔划掉，补上了今天的日期，时间是晚上7时。附注：只供点心。

涟放好传单，踮手踮脚地走到卧室门前，将耳朵轻轻贴在门上。

确定妈妈还在讲电话，涟飞快地跑到家里的电话座机前，打了一通电话。

“真的不来吗？” 电话那头的癌症中心的同事山下医生问：“已经付费了诶，不去好像有点太可惜。”

心医生坐在床边，手扶着前额，叹气道：“没办法，晚上我不放心涟一个人待在家。”

“也是。” 山下医生说：“现在才下午，如果之后你找到人帮忙照看涟的话，和我说一声吧，我们在车站等你。”

“我看不太可能。” 心医生瞄了一眼床柜上的闹钟：“不过还是谢谢你了。”

挂掉电话后，心医生有些垂头丧气地走到厅房，看见涟站在放电话座机的位子前。

“涟？” 

只见他将话筒“嗒！”的一声放回到座机，急忙转过身，双手放在背后面向心医生。

唔？有点不对劲。

“刚才给谁打电话啊？” 心医生眯起眼睛看着涟。

“啊...” 涟思考了一会儿，好像想起什么似的眼睛亮了起来： “刚才京ちゃん打来！”

“京ちゃん？” 心医生狐疑地看着儿子，最近公公忙着新电视剧的拍摄，怎么会有时间打来。

“嗯！京ちゃん说今晚会来吃饭！” 涟一脸认真的说着。

心医生还是有点怀疑：“是吗？我还是打回去再确认一下—”

正要伸手拿起座机的话筒，却被涟整个身子挡住了。

“不、不能打回去。” 涟有点紧张，开始结巴了起来。

“欸？为什么啊？” 心医生有点谐谑地看着窘迫的涟。

“因为... 因为京ちゃん说他在开会，刚才挂断前他说别给他打电话。” 

涟真是越来越会掰了。心医生仍眯起眼睛看着神情得意的儿子。

“这次就姑且信你一次。” 说完心医生转过身走到厨房，没看见涟偷偷在背后松了口气的表情。

心医生打开了冰箱往里头探了探，今晚如果京ちゃん真上来的话，需要去买弄晚餐的材料。

“涟今晚想吃什么？” 关上冰箱门后回头一看，涟已经重新拿起游戏机坐在沙发上。

“想吃...” 涟抬起头转向心医生：“想吃冷面！”

“可以哦。” 心医生笑说：“不过得和妈妈一起去超市买材料。”

涟冲心医生比了个“OK”的手势，继续埋头打游戏了。

还不到下午四点，涟就开始吵着要去超市了。

涟什么时候开始喜欢去超市的？

“我饿啦！” 涟说出他的理由。

“诶是吗？饿的话可以先吃一些点心—”

“可是我想吃凉面，今晚就早点开饭吧！” 说完涟从架子上拿下心医生提包递给她。

被儿子催着去超市，这还是第一次呢...

虽然被涟怪怪的态度搞得一头雾水，但心医生还是顺着儿子的意，两人一起去了附近的超市。

早点买好材料也没什么不好的。心医生这样暗想。

两人分别提着大包小包的袋子回到家，把东西放到料理台上。

心医生正要转身到沙发上坐下休息时，涟却拿出他在厨房帮忙时用的专属凳子，踩了上去然后拿下挂钩上的橘色围裙往身上套。

“诶，涟你在做什么？” 心医生困惑地看着儿子的举动。

“准备做饭啊。” 涟理所当然地说着，顺手拿了另一条围裙递给心医生：“我们开始吧！”

今天涟真的好奇怪啊... 

心医生只是默默地接过围裙，开始从袋子里拿出刚买的材料。

两人在厨房里忙活了起来，将面条啊蔬菜各类的材料通通制成今晚的晚餐。

差不多完成的时候，心医生抬头望向墙上的时钟，才五点半。

这也太早了吧。心医生有点无语的看向在一旁忙得很开心的涟。

忽然，门铃响起。

“来了！” 涟跳下凳子，就这样挂着围裙冲了出去：“我去开门！”

等等，如果是公公的话，他有钥匙根本不需要替他开门啊。

“涟！等等！” 心医生急忙脱掉围裙追了上去。

已经来不及了，才跑到走廊间，已经能听到大门打开的声音。

“打扰了。”

心医生猛地刹住了脚步，在走廊的转弯处停了下来。

“薰医生！” 

“涟涟君！”

涟兴奋的喊声以及薰医生说出对涟专属的爱称的温柔语调，传到了心医生的耳边。

她调整了呼吸，迈开脚步走到玄关。

涟抱住薰医生的腿，仰起头笑盈盈地和低着头的薰医生对视。

“薰医生...” 心医生微鄂地看着站在玄关口的两人，一时间不知该怎么反应。

抬头注意到心医生不自然的表情，薰医生再低下头对好气又好笑地涟说：“涟君不是说妈妈邀我上来的吗？”

“嘿嘿，我说京ちゃん会来。” 涟憋住笑。

“京ちゃん？原来我是京ちゃん吗？” 薰医生伸出空着的手朝他搔痒，涟发出一阵刺耳的笑声连忙躲开，转身跑回厅房去了。

只剩心医生和薰医生两人有些尴尬地站在玄关处。

“我真以为是你叫我上来的，没想到是涟君。” 薰医生尴尬地笑了笑，将手上拿着的一袋东西换到另一只手上。

“妈妈，薰医生，还不快点进来！” 涟的大喊清楚地从厅房沿着走廊传到玄关。

薰医生听到涟的声音后，好像想起什么似的，原本窘迫的表情一下子变成轻松的笑颜。

“我带了好吃的。” 薰医生举了举手上的袋子：“心医生如果不介意我来蹭饭的话。” 

心医生急忙摇头：“怎么会。进来吧。”

心医生领着薰医生走进厅房，涟已经在摆放碗筷了。

“好慢啊你们。” 涟故作生气状看着两人。

“抱歉~抱歉~” 薰医生将袋子放到桌上：“可是我带了好吃的来哦！”

“诶，是什么？” 在薰医生从袋子里拿出东西时，涟凑了上去。

薰医生打开便当盒的盖子：“将~将~！”

“哇！鳗鱼啊！” 

“来的时候顺道去买了。” 薰医生对心医生说。

“让你破费了。” 心医生不好意思地说，薰医生只是摇头摆手。

“呐，可以开饭了吗？” 涟问的时候是看着薰医生的。

好奇怪，涟从刚刚到现在好像有明确目的地做着什么，然而心医生依旧猜不到那是什么。

“说得也是。” 薰医生应声，转身走到沙发处将提包放在一角。

心医生将所有菜都摆好在桌上，抬眼看见薰医生正低着头看着手上拿着的一张纸。

啊，是刚才她放在茶几上，关于学术会议的传单。

“我说心医生。” 薰医生抬起头和心医生对上视线，她举起拿着传单的手指了指墙上的钟，微笑说：“你得赶紧吃哦，不然赶不及了。” 

“.... 诶？” 

“妈妈赶紧吃吧！不然来不及了！” 涟附和道。

“涟？”

这两人是串通好，只为了让她可以去参加今晚的学术会议吗？

目光在涟和薰医生的身上徘徊数秒，再仔细他俩的表情。

果然是一脸计划得逞的样子啊。

“好了啦心医生，别发呆了。” 不知什么时候薰医生走到了身边，两手按住了她的肩膀让她坐下。

“我开动了！” 涟双手合十，薰医生走到心医生对面的位子坐了下来。

“开动！” 薰医生拿起筷子，催促着仍楞楞发呆的心医生：“吃吧！吃吧！不然真的来不及了。”

眼前这两人，为了能让自己做喜欢的事，竟然联手搞了这一出。

忙着夹菜的薰医生好像感应到心医生灼热的目光，抬眼望向她时正好对上了视线。

“谢谢你。” 

心医生如此真挚地看着薰医生，让她有点害羞地低下头，双肩不自主地耸了耸。

“还有涟！谢谢你！” 心医生摸了摸涟的小脑袋。

涟转头，一脸严肃地：“妈妈，真的快迟到了哦！” 小小的手指向墙上的钟。

心医生其实已经暗自算了一下时间，能赶上原本和同事说好会面的时间。

“是，是。” 心医生和薰医生相视一笑，开始用餐。

-

学术会议无意外地按时结束，时间虽然不算太晚，但同事们不想搭电车，于是提议共车回家。

一路上交通很顺畅，没有堵车，毕竟这个时间点了车流量也少。

顺着各自的住家地址，心医生第一个被送回家。

朝车内的同事们挥手道别后，转身走向公寓入口处。

“我回来了。” 心医生打开门时轻声地说。

脱掉鞋子后穿上拖鞋，心医生瞄了一眼走廊通往厅房的入口处门是关着的，门缝下没有灯光。

“都睡了呢。” 她小声咕哝，看了看手表，时间将近十一点半。

避免吵醒涟和薰医生，心医生踮手踮脚地在走廊上走着，在更衣室的门前停下，想先去洗个手。

她把提包轻轻地放在门边，伸手拉开更衣室的门。

打开门之前，没发现浴室里亮着的灯光。

浴室灯光洒落的更衣室里，站在一个人影，心医生吓得后退了一步。

她伸手摸向开关的位子，将更衣室里的灯点亮。

刺眼的光线让心医生下意识地眨眼，在灯光的照耀下她看清了刚才的人影。

薰医生穿着平时留宿时穿的深蓝色睡衣，最近到恩田家留宿的次数多了，自然也留了几套便装和睡衣在这里。

她一动也不动地微微弓着身子，双手撑着盥洗盆的边缘，上半身的衣服是敞开的，双眼失神地看着前方。

“薰医生？怎么了？” 

听到心医生的轻声呼唤，薰医生好像被解除了魔咒的雕塑，重新有了意识。

薰医生低头看了一眼有点凉意的胸前，才意识到自己上半身敞开的衣服。

心医生不自觉地顺着薰医生的视线，发现薰医生没扣上纽的上衣时瞪圆了眼睛，转身背对着薰医生：“啊，对不起！” 

她头也不回地走出更衣室，在身后关上了门，站在门旁边等着。

半响，更衣室的门拉开，薰医生走了出来。

“薰医生？” 心医生急切地走上前，轻轻拉住了薰医生的右肘。

薰医生只是朝她摇头微笑：“没事，刚刚吓到你了，真不好意思。”

“到底怎么了？是不是哪里不舒服？” 心医生焦急地上下看了看薰医生。

难道是新药的副作用？

薰医生三个月前开始使用心医生研发的抗癌新药，从目前最新的观察报告来看，药物在薰医生身体起副作用程度轻微。

不过药物的临床试验只是初步阶段，所以也不能确定副作用是否会在长久使用后才开始强烈。

见心医生慌张焦灼的样子，薰医生她伸出左手搓了搓她的右臂：“你赶紧去洗洗吧，很晚了，你也累了吧？”

知道现在薰医生是在转移话题，不会再说什么，心医生只好暂时放下疑问，顺着对方的意先去洗刷一番。

待她洗刷完毕兼换好睡衣时，薰医生已经回到她平时睡的客房里了。

替涟重新掖好被子，心医生走出主卧房，往客房的方向走去。

“薰医生？” 心医生轻轻在门叩了两下，没人应声。

心医生深呼吸一口气，轻轻地打开了房门。

一进房，看见薰医生靠着床头坐在床上，好像已经猜到心医生会来所以等着。

心医生走到床边，一脚在地，另一脚盘曲着的姿势坐到在床上。

“刚才怎么了？能告诉我吗？” 她轻抚着薰医生盖上了棉被的腿，轻柔地问。

薰医生缓缓抬起垂着的头，角落那盏昏黄的落地灯亮着，在她脸上映出了光影分明。

心医生看见她眼里闪着泪光，嘴角生硬地向上扯着，下巴在微微颤抖。

“我没事。” 她无所谓地说着，心医生能听出她在逞强。

然而心医生依旧凝视着眼前的薰医生，耐心地等待。

抵不住那温柔的注目，薰医生咬住颤抖的下唇，泪水开始沿着脸颊滑下。

她右手抚在左心口：“伤口突然疼痛。”

心医生将身子往薰医生挪近了一些，安静地听她继续。

“我知道这只是心理作用。毕竟已经五年了，不可能会再疼。” 她有些嘲弄似的说着，心医生感到心头一紧，手不自觉地握了握拳。

“我却依然感觉像是刚做完胸部再建手术的那个时候，麻醉药消失后的剧痛，因为没有之前的记忆。” 薰医生的声音越来越小，带着泪：“在镜子前看着那条手术疤痕，我...”

好像什么东西哽住了喉咙，薰医生没继续说下去，双手抓着被子，垂下头小声啜泣了起来。

“薰医生。” 心医生的手搭在她的双肩轻轻地捏了一下，让对方抬起头和自己对视后，才放开了手。

“你或许还想不起这事，那就让我告诉你吧。”

心医生将佐仓莉子小姐的事娓娓道来，薰医生是如何向对方展示自己的伤口，安抚了莉子对失去胸部的恐惧。

“薰医生现在或许像当初那样，和莉子さん一样有着同样的恐惧感。现在没有这五年记忆的你，处于还未对重建的胸部产生感情，不觉得它是自己的一部分。也还有着很多害怕和失去的东西。” 

心医生顿了顿，缓缓将右手抚在薰医生心口上：“不过啊，你自己对莉子さん说，如果有人拿伤伤痕当作爱情的阻碍，那人就不是你命中注定的对象。”

薰医生没说话，但已经不再哭泣，只是安静地听着。

“我们还去泡了温泉哦！” 心医生微笑说：“虽然当时你说过生病后好久都不敢去泡温泉。”

薰医生依旧直直盯着她看，心医生不好意思地笑了笑：“我真是说了一大堆没有组织性的话。”

从对方的表情来看，心医生猜不到薰医生对刚刚她说的话的反应是什么。

原本很擅长安慰别人的心医生，不知为何在薰医生面前忽然就变得有点语无伦次。

心医生暗恼着，头不自觉地垂了下来。

寂静片刻后，心医生感觉到放在薰医生心口上的手被握住。

她抬起了头，她的手被薰医生的左手握住。

“心医生。”

听见对方的轻唤，视线从心口上的手向上移到薰医生还挂着几滴泪水的脸上。

那双眸子因为泪水湿润过而闪光光的，鼻子也泛着红。

然而此刻薰医生嘴角扬着好看的弧度，看着心医生的眼神满是真挚。

“谢谢你。” 

心医生感受到那只放在薰医生心口上的手再次被用力地握紧，以及，不知道是对方的还是自己的强烈的心跳声。


	13. Chapter 13

2021 秋

今天涟的小学举行运动会，恩田一家都起了个大早。

用了早餐后，心医生和京太郎忙着准备中午的便当，涟则在一边练习者着待会儿运动会的表演项目。

忙活没一会儿，薰医生也来了。

早在学校把通知单发下来的时候，涟就一直提醒着心医生一定要请薰医生来。

“早啊，心医生。” 

“早啊。不好意思周末把你叫来了。”

“不会。反正也是闲着。”

两人在玄关寒暄几句后才进入厅房。

很少见的，涟没有像平时那样一见到薰医生就扑过去，只是道了一声早安后，继续练习着某种动作。

“他有点紧张。” 心医生在薰医生耳边小声地说：“第一次被选上运动会表演。”

“原来如此。” 薰医生笑着回答。

有薰医生的帮忙，很快的便当也准备好了，平时野餐时会用到的东西也拿齐后，一切准备就绪。

大伙儿分别领着篮子，一起步行到涟的小学。

十月的秋天已经开始有些凉意，与暖暖的阳光搭配一起，非常舒适。

今天的天气真的很适合进行运动会。

昨天涟还特地弄了晴天娃娃挂在窗边，祈求老天爷明天请务必放晴。

走到学校操场时，已经是人山人海；学生、家长和老师都忙成一团。

涟和朋友们一起去报到，心医生一伙人在操场边找到了一个合适的位置便铺开野餐用的防水布，东西都放好，然后坐下等运动会开始。

京太郎正和几位家长交头接耳地交谈中，只剩心医生和薰医生坐在野餐布上。

“好热闹啊。” 薰医生盘腿坐着，不时环视着四周。

“是啊。” 心医生倒了一杯茶递给薰医生，然后转过身从包里翻找着什么。

薰医生眼睛直直地看着前方，没注意到心医生将一条毯子盖在了她的腿上。

“别着凉了。”

“谢谢。” 薰医生乖乖坐着，让心医生给自己盖好毯子。

运动会按点开始进行，开幕仪式正式开始。

从校长致辞、选手宣誓到集体体操，一样都不马虎。

运动项目开始进行时，薰医生伸长着脖子望向操场：“涟君参加的项目什么时候开始啊？”

“让我看看。” 心医生拿出运动会的时间表：“接力赛在一百米赛跑和抛豆袋项目之后。”

“诶？涟君还参加了接力赛吗？我以为他只参加了表演？”

“今年一下子被选上了两项。” 心医生笑着说，将时间表递给了薰医生。

“余兴节目在下午。” 薰医生认真地看着时间表：“希望涟君不会太累。”

“没事的。” 心医生安慰道：“小孩子精力旺盛。”

“说的也是。” 薰医生抬头对心医生微笑。

终于等到了接力项目，涟已经和他的队友站在一起准备就绪。

心医生和薰医生也站了起来走近操场边和京太郎站在一起。

心医生拿出了手机准备拍照。

“涟君！” 薰医生冲着涟使劲挥手，涟左盼右顾了一会儿才看到他们三人，抬起手挥了挥。

参赛者们已经各就各位，涟站在第二棒的位置。

老师手中的气枪响起，选手们开始拼命往前跑，涟的队友很快地将接力棒交到了涟手中，他头也不回的一支箭似地往前冲。

“涟君！加油！涟君！加油！” 

薰医生忘我地替连打气，又跳又是挥手的，站在一旁的心医生忍不住将原本对准涟的摄影镜头移到薰医生身上片刻，才又移回到涟身上。

上午的项目结束后，学生们都走到各自的家长那儿享用午餐。

涟一路探头探脑寻找着，很快看到了心医生、薰医生还有京太郎的所在位置。

“好饿啊！” 涟飞快跑向他们，扑的一下跪在野餐布上，目不转睛地看着摆好的便当。

“先洗手。” 心医生叮嘱，涟起身跑到附近学校特地设好的洗手的地方，又飞快地跑了回来。

“涟刚才比赛跑很快嘛。” 京太郎自豪地看着满脸通红的涟，将一盒便当递给了他。

涟伸手拿了一个饭团，大口地咬下去。

艰难地吞下了那口饭团，涟开口说：“不过，我们才跑了个第二。”

“第二也很厉害啊。” 薰医生拍拍涟的肩安慰，转头看向心医生：“第二名能得多少分？”

“我看看啊。” 心医生将咬了一口的玉子烧放下，拿起时间表，背面有附注分数：“第二名有25分呢！”

涟转过头看向远处的分数板，板上分别是红、蓝、绿三对目前为止所得到的分数。

“我们和红队还差了八十分呢。” 涟小小地叹了口气。

涟属的蓝队排名第二，红队目前为止遥遥领先。

“没关系，还有下半场嘛！” 薰医生继续安慰道，涟点点头，将最后一小块饭团送到口里。

“别吃那么快，小心肚子疼。” 心医生提醒正在狼吞虎咽的涟。

今天薰医生胃口很好，吃的分量比平时多一些。

看着不停夹菜的薰医生，心医生莫名地在心里松了口气。

享用午餐后小休片刻，很快又要进行下午的项目了，涟也明显地开始紧张起来。

“没事的。” 心医生一手把涟揽过来：“照平时练习那样就好了。”

“加油！” 薰医生也在一旁打气。

“走吧！老师喊集合了。” 京太郎拍拍涟的背，涟站起身深吸一口气，往操场走去。

各队的表演代表穿好了表演的袍子，站到了操场中央，随着音乐开始起舞。

“好可爱啊！” 看到小不点们穿着长到脚跟的大袍子，跟着音乐作动作的模样，薰医生忍不住叫出声。

心医生站在一边窃笑，薰医生这一叫已经被她录进手机里了。

舞蹈表演结束后的短短间隙里，家长可以在归还袍子之前和孩子照相。

“涟君好帅呢！” 薰医生手搭在了他的肩上，涟腼腆一笑，顺势靠了上去。

心医生趁薰医生不注意的时候拍了几张他俩没看镜头的照片。

接着薰医生接过心医生的手机替心医生一家三口拍了几张合照。

傍晚五时，运动会也按时结束。

所有东西收拾好准备离开时，听见有人叫住了她们。

“恩心医生！梶山医生！” 

叫住她俩的是一位男人，一家三口朝她们站住的位置走去。

“啊，川谷先生，川谷太太。” 

原来是之前的患者，心医生热情地和他们打招呼，简单地介绍过公公京太郎还有涟后，由于可能会聊很久，所以让他们先走了。

“没想到你们也是这间学校的。” 心医生微笑说。

“是啊，真巧。” 川谷先生手搭着儿子的肩膀：“今年才上的一年级。”

“真是多亏了恩心医生和梶山医生，我们一家三口又能幸福地生活下去。” 川谷太太有些激动地向她们鞠了个躬。

心医生连忙扶起对方，说：“别这么说，这是我们应该做的。” 

察觉到在一旁的薰医生一直噤声，加上脸色比之前苍白许多，还戴着一顶灰色针织无檐帽，川谷太太疑惑地：“梶山医生，你没事吧？”

薰医生依旧低着头，但抬了抬眼，下意识地拉了一下帽子的边缘。

“梶山医生最近在养病。” 心医生替薰医生委婉地解释着，希望对方不会再追问下去。

“哦，这样啊。” 川谷夫妇点点头。

“梶山医生你保重身体。” 川谷太太握住她的手说。

薰医生勉强地笑了笑：“谢谢你。”

双方道别后，心医生和薰医生两人一同步行回心医生的公寓。

这时，正是夕阳西下的时分，正座城市沐浴在余晖的彩霞中。

她们并肩走着，行人道上的印着长长的影子。

一阵微风吹过，吹落了街边的已经开始泛黄的树叶，在她们头上洒落一片金黄色。

“很冷吧？” 沉默片刻，心医生忍不住问。

薰医生未来得及反应，心医生脱下了围巾然后再围上薰医生的颈部。

面对薰医生有些讶异的表情，心医生也只是笑笑。

两人继续默不作声地走着。

从刚才见到川谷夫妇，薰医生始终保持沉默，眉头紧蹙着。

心医生不知道薰医生是否想起了什么，但从她的表情来看，心医生也不好问。

“那个川谷先生...” 薰医生顿了一下，眼睛依旧看着前方。

“是？” 心医生微微侧过脸看她，黄昏残阳发出的光贴在薰医生的好看的侧脸，心医生看得有点入神。

只见她抿着下唇欲言又止，最后转过头对心医生微笑说：“没什么。”

这使心医生更加疑惑，之前薰医生对找回遗失的记忆是那么的积极，现在她好像不怎么上心了。

也可能是心医生自己多想了。

只是，薰医生整个上午的心情和见过川谷夫妇之后，有着很明显的落差，心医生很难不去注意到。

走到了公寓前的停车场里，薰医生忽然停住，站在原地。

发觉对方没跟上，心医生转身一脸困惑地望向薰医生。

“薰医生？”

“我想我还是先回去吧。” 薰医生用拇指指向她车停在的位置。

“诶？” 心医生微鄂：“不先吃个晚饭才走吗？”

薰医生扯了扯嘴角，摇头：“不了，谢谢。今天有点累，想早点休息。”

忽然客气起来的薰医生让心医生心急，这下她更加肯定刚才川谷夫妇造成了薰医生情绪的转变。

“如果怕待到太晚会累得不能开车... 可以留宿？” 心医生小心翼翼地：“公公说了他今晚不能留下，因为明天一早有会议。所以—”

“下次吧。” 薰医生打断她说，然后给了她一个微笑：“今晚不行。”

心医生一眼就看出，那是薰医生招牌的“我很好别担心”微笑。

薰医生每次想表现正常的时候会挂出来的微笑，目的就是想蒙过心医生。

既然薰医生今晚不愿留下，也不想告诉心医生到底怎么了，心医生也不能勉强她。

不主动去戳破对方想隐瞒的事，这是她们之间的心照不宣的默契。

“那... 回见。” 心医生只能无奈地笑了笑。

“嗯。你上去吧。” 

薰医生催促着，心医生向她挥了挥手，转身往公寓入口走去。

她忍不住回头看了一眼，薰医生还站在原地。

薰医生笑着举起手摆了摆，心医生只是微微点了个头，然后转回头继续走着。

没看到薰医生什么时候上车离开。 

-

她当晚必须离开，因为她需要去确认。

其实心中已经有了个答案，只是不确定。

如果她的猜测是对的，那她今晚就更不能待在恩田家了。

嗯，至少只是今晚。

她知道，经历这么多事以后，她很难和恩田家保持距离了。

尤其是与恩田心。

回到家后，灯也不亮的薰医生直接走进了自己的主卧。

提包随意地放在了一边，坐到床上后弯下身打开床柜最底层的抽屉。

那部旧手机，静静地躺在里面。

找到这部手机后，她一直只是放在抽屉，继续用着新手机。

只有偶尔在无法入眠的夜晚，才拿出来，听着语音信箱里唯一一条语音。

她拿起手机的手微微颤着。

深吸一口气，拇指在屏幕上点了几下解开锁屏。

她有些迟疑了。

她是知道的，毕竟这条语音她真的听了不下十次。

所以当那俩夫妇自称是川谷的时候，她愣住了。

“明天是川谷先生手术吧？听说是很困难的手术。但医生你拥有着拯救人的不可思议的力量，没问题的。”

川谷先生，就是在心医生给她语音留言里所提到的那位患者。

看着川谷先生健康地站在眼前，当时的手术成功了。

“我一直被你救赎...”

心医生留言里的最后一句话，让薰医生现在胸口一紧。

她的手术成功拯救了川谷先生，他们一家三口能够继续享受天伦乐，幸福地活下去。

上天这是开什么玩笑。

她没能救回原本应该出现在涟运动会上的恩田匠，而她却好像站在了他的位置，与恩田家过了好多愉快的时刻。

握着手机的手越来越紧，她感到有点晕眩，呼吸急促。

她侧倒在床上，头重重地躺在枕头上。

头隐隐刺痛着，好几个月她没像这样头疼了。

脑海里又开始闪现出画面。

身穿紫色毛衣的心医生伏在沙发前痛哭。

她跑前去，手不自主地开始摩挲着对方的背。

正当她想把心医生转过来时，对方像被什么烫伤那样弹开，缩到了墙边。

薰医生没看过这样哭泣的心医生，她有些怔忡地看着对方。

“阿匠发生事故当天，你知道我对他说了什么吗？” 心医生止住哭泣，有些颤抖地：“我说了会伤害阿匠的话。”

薰医生不语，只是安静地看见对方。

“我明明知道会伤害他。” 她哽咽越来越大声，最后哭着：“我却故意说了。”

心医生额头抵着膝盖，手里抓着的相片变了型。

看着她的头与肩膀开始颤动，无声地哭着，薰医生感觉到眼角发热。

她垂下了头，轻声地说了一句对方听不见的“对不起”。

她猛地睁开不自觉闭上的双眼，大口呼吸着，好像长时间在水中憋气后浮出水面，贪婪地呼吸着氧气。

不知道这是什么时候的记忆片段，但很确定这是当初刚和心医生结识的时候，算是近期的记忆。

心医生痛哭的画面在她脑海里挥之不去。

她抓住手机的手松开，双手捂住了眼睛。

突然感到很庆幸，今晚没有答应心医生在她那儿留宿，因为此刻的她不能面对恩田家的一切，更不能面对心医生的善解人意。

薰医生就这样独自一人安静地哭着，再一次跌进罪恶感的深渊，没有人可以来救赎。


	14. Chapter 14

2021 冬

自从涟小学运动会那天开始，心医生知道薰医生在躲着她。

整个秋天到初冬，薰医生上来吃饭的次数越来越少，留宿就更不用说了。

加上近两个月来心医生在癌症中心的工作有增无减，除了固定的预约检查，在私下的时间心医生很少见到薰医生。

忙着兼顾工作与家庭，心医生只能以LINE或短信和薰医生保持联系，聊天内容都是一些普通的“吃饭了吗？”、“早点睡”、“今天感觉如何”，但至少这些是心医生在不能常常与薰医生见面的情况下所能做的。

隐约感觉薰医生忽然的疏离，大概和遇见川谷有关，可能这使薰医生想起了什么。

不过起码这回薰医生没有像上次那样一声不吭就自行消失掉，邮件和LINE的信息都有好好回复，偶尔的电话联系她也有接。

虽然很多时候都是心医生主动发的信息和打电话过去，薰医生大概又是在担心自己如果主动联系的话会打扰到她吧。

只能说薰医生在这种情况下真的有点过度体贴了，什么时候都在为心医生着想。

大概是川谷一家三口出现在眼前，让薰医生觉得愧对了心医生。心医生这样猜测。

心医生是恨不得想将所有事情和薰医生说开来，让她无需再感到内疚，但考虑到之前佐藤医生和脑科主治医的话，很多事情还是得让薰医生自己慢慢去探索，不能着急。

好不容易熬过了两个月的加班期，涟学校也开始放寒假，心医生打算利用这里的空挡好好和家人相处，当然包括了薰医生。

这回薰医生不能以蹩足的“心医生忙我还是不来打扰了”的接口来拒绝心医生的邀请了。

于是，某日在横滨港医院看诊时，心医生和肿瘤内科的同事们提出了开火锅派对的想法。

“火锅派对啊！好想去！” 光野医生有点怨念地：“不过我家老婆大人加上五位小恶魔要是知道我自己跑去吃火锅不带上他们的话，我可是小命不保啊。”

“本来就没有打算邀你的。” 心医生调皮地开玩笑道，光野医生作了个被刀刺伤心脏的动作。

“那我去叫上结城医生吧。” 夏树医生说道。

“嗯，顺道让他也带莉子さん吧，拜托你了。” 心医生对她说。

至于阿久津部长，他最近都在做演讲，心医生来横滨港医院看诊的时候都鲜少看到他。

午休时间即将结束，简单地吃过午饭后的心医生拿好资料准备下午的看诊。

和薰医生的预约刚好排在了心医生众多预约中最后一个。

正合心医生的意。

“薰医生。” 结束看诊后，薰医生正站起身要走时，心医生叫住了她。

薰医生脸上挂着有点困惑地微笑看着心医生，耐心地等她接着说。

“明晚我家办火锅派对，夏树医生、结城医生还有莉子さん会来。”

心医生双手扣在一起放在身前。“薰医生你也一起来吧？”

望着心医生期待的眼神，薰医生犹豫了片刻。

见薰医生有些迟疑，心医生忍不住说：“近来我工作太忙，感觉好久没见到你了。” 

原本垂着眼的薰医生忽地抬眼与她对视，一脸难以置信的表情。

“涟还说他好想你。” 她顿了顿深吸呼吸，然后鼓起勇气：“我也... 有点想你。” 

心医生有点不好意思地低了低头，感觉到薰医生放在她身上仍坚定不移的目光。

抬头一看，薰医生原来的惊讶的表情已经被一抹微笑取而代之。

是那个久违了的微笑啊...

心医生忽然好想将对方拥入怀里。

这个互相凝视不知持续了多久，双方都好像想从头到脚地好好看看对方。

直到薰医生发出的轻笑声打破这个短暂又漫长的停顿。

“只是有点吗？” 看着脸开始泛红的心医生，薰医生忍不住捉弄她一下。

“好了啦。” 心医生轻轻地推了薰医生肩膀一下：“就这么说定咯？这周末晚上7时？”

薰医生保持着微笑，她点点头。

周末快点来吧，心医生在心中这样呐喊着。

-

周末的恩田家一下子来了这么多客人，显得额外热闹。

最兴奋的非涟莫属，门铃响起的瞬间，他已经迫不及待跑到玄关处。

“妈妈快点！” 涟站在原地等着心医生负责开门。

“来了来了。” 心医生匆匆脱下围裙：“不好意思公公，这里就交给你了。”

京太郎摆手：“没事没事，你去开门吧。”

经过走廊到玄关，心医生对涟说：“帮妈妈拿一下客人用的拖鞋好吗？”

涟走到摆放拖鞋的鞋架前，问：“需要多少双呢？”

心医生想了想，然后答：“四双。”

涟点点头，将四双拖鞋都摆好，准备迎接客人。

“不好意思打扰了！” 最先进门的夏树医生打招呼道，跟在身后的结城医生和莉子さん也陆续跟了进来。

上小学之前涟的学前班办过儿童记者的活动，让小朋友们采访家长工作环境的一项亲子活动。

涟是在那个时候和还是研修医的夏树奈海与结城凉混熟的。

所以见到两人时涟掩不住开心的心情，整个小主人似的招待客人进屋去，留下心医生一人在玄关。

提早转身进屋的涟没有注意到随后进来的薰医生。

直到心医生和薰医生走到厅房的入口时，原本与三位客人聊得起劲的涟一抬眼，叫了一声后滑下餐桌椅，以惊人的速度扑向了薰医生。

“薰医生！” 涟双手紧紧环住她的腰，头仰起来：“你怎么来了？！”

“因为我听说某人很想我啊！” 薰医生用右手食指轻轻点了点他的鼻尖。

涟发出稚嫩的笑声，“欢迎回来。”

薰医生有些微鄂，低头看对自己笑着的涟。

坐在餐桌前的三位也不自觉地看向厅房门口，表情是好奇与惊讶参半。

“啊，薰さん，欢迎回来。” 从料理台后走出来的京太郎看见薰医生很自然地说。

薰医生错愕的眼神望向京太郎，再望向站在身旁的心医生，像是在想确认着什么。

心医生对她微笑点头：“欢迎回来。”

一瞬间，薰医生像是松了一口气那样，她低下头看了一眼涟，然后抬头对心医生微笑：“我回来了。”

夏树医生、结城医生和莉子さん心照不宣地互相对了对眼，各自都强忍着有点不受控制而频频上扬的嘴角。

涟拉着薰医生的手走到餐桌前，想让她坐在自己的隔壁，结城医生也很识趣地起身让座。

所有火锅的材料以及一些配菜都摆好在桌面上后，大家便开始大快朵颐。

虽然六位大人加一位小孩这样坐在原本六人的位子的餐桌有点挤，但大家都吃得很尽兴。

吃完正餐后，心医生到冰箱拿出一盒蛋糕作饭后甜品。

刚才薰医生的出现已经足够让涟惊讶，根本没发现薰医生进来时藏在身后的这盒蛋糕。

“是涟最喜欢的奶油蛋糕呢！” 心医生打开盒子时京太郎对涟说着。

“哇！” 涟的眼睛直直地盯着蛋糕，仿佛一个不留神蛋糕就会被一扫而空似的。

京太郎只是匆匆喝过茶后，就得走了。

“还有一些稿件需要赶。” 京太郎和大伙儿解释，然后转向涟：“明天早上我再来。”

“嗯！路上小心！” 涟朝他挥挥手，嘴角还沾了一点奶油。

京太郎对正想起身送他出门的心医生摆摆手，让她重新坐下。

接着他面向薰医生：“明天见。”

京太郎意味悠远地各自对薰医生和心医生微笑，心医生低着头身子微微前倾，而薰医生支吾了半天只吐出了一句小声的“是”。

不小心被凉在一旁的AYA世代三人组安静地喝茶，不时抬眼看心医生和薰医生两人。

吃完甜点的涟也开始犯困，撑到眼皮子无法睁开了才甘愿去洗刷上床睡觉。

睡前涟不忘拉着薰医生让她给他说一个睡前故事，之前薰医生留宿时都会给他讲睡前故事。

“一篇短篇的就可以了。” 心医生有些歉意地和薰医生说：“你看他都困成这样了，肯定倒头就睡。”

薰医生点点头，随着涟进了主卧房。

心医生和其余的人捧着茶杯从餐桌转移到沙发区，让客人们坐得舒适一些。

他们一搭没一搭地聊着没多久，薰医生从主卧房走了出来。

心医生坐在较为宽的单人沙发上，往旁边挪了挪，让薰医生坐在了自己旁边。

薰医生虽然迟疑了几秒，但还是很快地在心医生身边坐了下来，接过她递过来的茶。

原本想往同一方向移动好让出位子给薰医生的三人，再次偷偷地相视一笑。

五人聊着聊着，时间也不早了，夏树医生和莉子さん都是搭结城医生的车一起来的，三人向心医生和薰医生道别后，心医生送他们出门。

重新回到厅房时，薰医生正在收拾茶几上的茶具。

“我来收就好了。” 心医生快步向前，从薰医生手中拿过放满茶具的托盘。

薰医生只是笑笑不语，转身去了一下洗手间。

待心医生将茶具洗净放在沥水架上时，薰医生回到厅房坐下。

心医生擦干了双手，也走了过去，和薰医生并坐着，两人之间隔着半个身子的距离。

“薰医生。” 

“嗯？”

心医生轻唤着，薰医生转过头看着对方。

“今晚留下来吗？” 

尽管刚才种种迹象已经很明显的暗示薰医生会留宿，但心医生还是觉得得亲口问一下比较妥当。

对心医生有些不确定的语气，薰医生微微地歪着头对她微笑，然后转过身朝她的左下脚点了点下巴。

心医生倾身望去，薰医生平时用的黑色提包放在了沙发旁放遥控的小桌子的脚下。

她只是给薰医生一个疑惑的眼神。

“你不觉得我的提包好像比平常大了一些吗？” 薰医生有点谐谑地问道。

看起来好像真有点，感觉里面放了很多东西。

心医生再瞧了一眼提包，看回薰医生，她点点头表示同意，心医生从沙发滑下跪坐到地面，伸手将提包拉了过来。

打开提包，里面有一条毯子，还有几套比较保暖的睡衣以及保暖袜子。

“现在冬天了啊，要做好保暖，总不能一直穿心医生的衣服吧。” 薰医生笑着说。

然而心医生那时借给她的白色毛衣，薰医生到现在都没有要还给她的意思。

想到这里心医生的嘴角忍不住上扬。

“你在笑什么呢？” 薰医生有点纳闷地看着她，想着刚才说的话到底哪里好笑了。

心医生摇摇头，将提包拉好后放到一旁，再撑起身子坐上沙发。

她全身放松，斜斜地侧靠着沙发靠背，左手肘放在靠背上方，手掌撑着脸颊，凝视薰医生的侧脸。

薰医生依旧面向前方，灯光下白皙的脸微微泛着红晕。

“呐。” 心医生轻呼，薰医生很快转过头看她。

“无论什么时候，你都可以找我，这个你知道的，对吧？”

薰医生眨了眨眼睛，微笑点头：“我知道。”

“任何时候，不管是打电话也好传信息也好，或是直接过来这里，都可以，明白吗？”

薰医生凝视着心医生的深邃隐约闪着泪光，定定看着她。

忽然间，薰医生向前抱住了心医生。

自从认识薰医生以来，她好像没有这样主动抱过薰医生，除了当时在医院心医生闪躲的那一次，失忆之后的薰医生更是没有了，好像都是心医生主动去抱着哭泣的薰医生。

心医生因为惊讶而僵住身子，双手还悬在薰医生后背的半空。

“薰医生？怎么了？” 心医生有点愕然地问道。

耳边传来小小的吸鼻子的声音，“没什么。” 薰医生发出浅浅的，带着泪的轻笑：“只是好久不见，需要充电一下。”

“诶？” 心医生还是听得有点一头雾水。

薰医生只是摇摇头：“只是想抱一下，可以吗？”

“当然。” 

心医生点头，双手缓缓抱住了薰医生的后背。

紧紧拥着对方时，一种不曾有过的感觉袭过全身。

这种感觉心医生一时说不上来是什么，现在只是想紧紧拥住眼前人，给予她所需的所有暖流。


	15. Chapter 15

2022 春

为了筹募研究资金，国立癌症研究中心需要派几位代表参加一场晚宴。

心医生在研究中心待了有一段时间，于是小组组长这次决定委派了心医生以及另一为医生作为代表。

参加这类晚宴，对心医生来说还是第一次。

一接到通知，她回家翻遍了整个衣柜，找不到合适的晚装。

“怎么办？” 心医生懊恼地把脸埋进了双手，手指缠进发间里。

心医生相约薰医生共进午餐的时候，不自觉地向对方说出了问题。

听完心医生的烦恼后，薰医生目光从她身上移开看向前方，认真思考着。

沉默片刻后，薰医生开口：“你下次的休息日在什么时候？” 

“诶？就这星期五。怎么？” 

最近很多时候都是心医生在休息日时主动邀薰医生，所以这次换薰医生主动问还是头一次。

不对。应该说是薰医生失忆后的第一次。

薰医生第一次在休息日主动约心医生是在失忆前，医疗事故真相揭晓之前，她们一起去了温泉的那一回。

心医生微微偏着头疑惑地看着她，此刻薰医生的眼睛亮了起来。

“我们去血拼！”

“诶？！等等。” 心医生的眼睛瞪得圆圆的，眼珠子都快掉出来了。

“给你选合适的晚礼服啊。” 薰医生越讲越起劲。

“可是—”

“我知道有几家的好看又实惠。” 

没想到薰医生对买衣服这事这么上心。

面对薰医生期许的眼神，心医生只好点头答应。

反正礼服是一定要买了，而自己也没什么头绪，薰医生看起来对衣着的品味应该不错。

周五，薰医生开车来接心医生，涟还小抱怨了一下，因为没带上他。

不过薰医生三两下就哄好他了，真厉害。心医生忍不住感叹。

薰医生带着心医生来到一间她从没到过的店面。

店面外观和里面的装潢简洁而不失大气，但看着不像是那些知名旗舰店。

从礼服、工作服到休闲服，到各式各样的配饰，在这家店里都能找到。

“哇...” 心医生看得目瞪口呆。

“去看看吧。” 薰医生笑着碰了碰她的手臂。

有店员朝她们走来招呼，带着她们到晚装的专区。

谢过店员，心医生便开始慢慢挑选合适的晚装。

“不如我也帮你挑几件试试？” 

对薰医生的建议心医生是求之不得，因为对晚装真的没什么头绪，全凭个人感觉。

“心医生按自己的喜好就可以了。” 看心医生用纠结的表情看着眼前挂着一排整齐的宴服，薰医生这样和她说，让她安心了一些。

约半小时，心医生手上已经拿了好几件各种款式的礼服准备去试衣间。

“你选好了？这些也拿去试试吧！” 说完薰医生将手里的晚装递给她。

“这么多？！” 

薰医生只是笑笑，然后推着她到更衣室去。

等待心医生试穿的同时，薰医生到放在更衣外前给客人准备的沙发坐下。

“这件好像...” 更衣室里传来心医生的声音。

“不介意的话出来让我看看。” 薰医生朝里面说。

更衣间的门打开了一个缝，心医生的头探了出来。

“你在干嘛？” 薰医生忍不住笑出声。

心医生小声地：“有点，不好意思。” 

薰医生作了个“来”的手势：“让我看看。” 

门完全打开，心医生缓缓地走了出来。

“唔...” 薰医生抿着唇。

心医生身穿的是一袭浅绿色的连身裙，长度直到脚踝。

“剪裁设计方面是挺好的，只是颜色就...” 薰医生点出裙子的优缺。

心医生低头看了看，再转身照着镜子看身上的这件裙子。

“唔... 颜色确实有点。” 心医生点点头。

“没关系，可以再试另一件，总会找到合适的。” 看见心医生有点气馁的样子，薰医生给她打气。

接着心医生换了五套，还是没找到喜欢且合适的晚宴服。

试穿的第六套是一件烟粉色的连身长裙，也是薰医生选的。

“啊。” 心医生走出更衣间时，薰医生不自觉小声地叫出了声。

“怎么？不好看吗？” 心医生担心地看着她。

薰医生猛摇头：“不-不是。这件很不错。”

心医生担忧的表情瞬间转为笑容，松了一口气。

“我也觉得这件很不错。” 她转过身面对着镜子看了看。

“心医生果然很适合这个色调。” 薰医生小声地自顾自地感叹，却被心医生给听到了。

“诶？” 她转回身面向薰医生，一脸困惑。

“嗯？”

“刚才你说我很适合这个色调？”

“啊... 那个...” 被听到了，薰医生有点不好意思地低了低头，然后笑说：“那个，你上班穿的工作服其中一件衬衫就是这颜色的，不是？”

“还真是的颜色耶！” 心医生低头看了一眼身上的裙子，当她再次抬起头时，她对薰医生笑着：“观察得真仔细呢。”

“没什么。” 薰医生害羞地低着摇头。

“我想就是这件了吧？” 心医生拿起挂在边上的价格牌：“嗯，还算可以。不过，更衣间里还有最后一件没试。”

“心医生想试的话就试吧，反正时间还早。” 薰医生微笑说。

给心医生挑的礼服她都试玩了，剩下的这件应该是她自己挑的吧。想着薰医生忽然有点期待。

心医生换好衣服从更衣间出来的瞬间，薰医生的下颚张开然后定格。

“太过了？” 心医生尴尬地整了整外套。

黑色丝绸衬衫有些白色点缀，领口系着领结，搭上简洁优雅的黑色外套，裤子的裁剪完美展现出身高优势。

“西-西装？” 愣住天薰医生终于回过神来。

心医生双手插进裤子的口袋，对薰医生微笑：“虽然说平时上班有时候穿裤装，但是这样穿还是第一次呢。”

从镜子里仔细看了看，再转身面向薰医生。

“好像真的有点太过了。” 心医生尴尬地笑了笑：“这件还是算—”

“不-不会！” 这一急，声量有点高，薰医生不好意思地把头低了一下，再抬起。这回她用正常的语气：“这套很好看。”

心医生开心地： “真的？” 

“嗯！” 薰医生坚定地点了点头。

最终心医生挑了一件烟粉色连衣裙加上一套西装，还有后来店员推荐的一件白色连衣裙。

薰医生执意要送烟粉色的那件裙子给心医生。

“就当作是生日礼物啦！你下次生日我就不买了。” 

拗不过薰医生这样牵强的解释，心医生也只好照对方的意思只付了西装和白色连衣裙的钱。

不过看薰医生开心地将装着烟粉色裙子的袋子递给自己时，心医生不禁发自内心地回她一个微笑。

就这样两人结束了寻找晚宴服的任务。

接下来就只待宴会当天的到来了，紧张的情绪还是不自不觉地在心医生的心中蔓延开来。

-

晚宴当日，心医生在横滨港医院只上班半天就得走了。

临走前刚好撞见回到肿瘤内科室的夏树医生。

“心医生，下班啦？今天只上半天吧？” 夏树医生问。

“嗯。” 心医生边收拾边回应。

“晚宴是在今晚上吧？提早回去就有时间准备了，是吧？” 夏树医生在公用办公桌前坐下。

“晚装我已经买好了，也有合适的鞋，薰医生还借了我一些首饰。” 心医生转过头看着对方：“准备得差不多了。”

“诶？心医生不去做一下头发吗？” 夏树医生有些惊讶地。

“诶？诶？”

说真的，心医生完全没想到做头发这回事。

“我就这样去的话不行？” 心医生疑惑地。

“也不是不行。” 夏树医生有点为难地说：“只是你之前不是说过，好像是比较正式的晚宴吗？或许去烫个好看的发型会比较保险？”

“这样啊...” 心医生开始懊恼了：“一时间还真不知道要去哪里做发型，我平时都不常—”

心医生话还没说完，夏树医生忽地站起身走到自己的座位，打开了提包翻找着什么。

“这个给你！” 夏树医生将一叠东西递给了对方。

“优惠券？” 心医生仔细看着手上的几张优惠券，再抬起头看向夏树医生。

“这是我常去的理发店，刚好手上有用不完的优惠券，心医生你拿去吧！”

心医生有点不好意思地：“这样真的好吗？” 

“你就拿去用吧！反正之后我去肯定又有优惠券拿了。” 夏树医生笑说。

“得救了，真的很谢谢你。” 心医生感激地对夏树医生微笑。

“不客气。” 夏树医生也报以微笑：“今晚玩得开心！”

“今晚算是工作吧。” 心医生笑道：“不过我尽量。”

-

下班去做了发型之后，回家还有时间可以给涟准备好晚餐。

“我们回来了。” 

下班前心医生拜托了公公京太郎去接一下涟，因为不确定做发型需要多长时间。

“欢迎回来。” 心医生将做好的晚餐放到桌面：“公公今晚吃了再回去吧。”

“好好。” 京太郎说：“今晚也拜托薰さん照看涟了。”

由于剧组临时要改剧本，他今晚需要回去赶稿。

好在薰医生今晚有空，但可能会晚餐时间后才能过来。

涟和公公用晚餐时，心医生便去梳洗准备。

换上晚装，佩戴上薰医生借给她的耳环，还化了淡妆。

走出卧室到厅房，心医生看了一眼墙上的挂钟：“薰医生还没来吗？”

“没关系，我可以等到她来了再走。” 京太郎说。

“哇！妈妈好漂亮！” 涟发出惊叹声。

“是吗？谢谢。” 心医生开心地笑了笑：“记得早点睡，睡前故事让薰医生说一个就好了。”

“是~是~！”

-

晚宴的结束时间比预期来得晚，回到家后已经接近午夜十二时了。

和同行的同事成功谈成了一项研究项目的筹资，当晚心医生和大伙儿都喝得很尽兴。

所以现在回到家的心医生，是有点醉了。

但意识还是清醒的，至少她开锁时钥匙没掉，在玄关站着脱掉鞋子时也没跌倒。

绝对清醒。

“唔？”

穿好拖鞋抬头一看，通往厅房的门是关着的，但门缝下有灯光。

“还没睡吗？” 心医生喃喃地，走到更衣间的盥洗盆前洗手。

抬头看了一眼镜子里的自己，发型看起来有一点走形。

还好现在已经回到家。心医生暗自松了口气。

“我回来了。” 放轻脚步走入厅房，一眼就看到了坐在沙发上的薰医生。

“欢迎—” 她转过头看向心医生，表情忽然僵住：“...回来。”

“薰医生？怎么了？” 心医生不解地看着薰医生奇怪的表情：“我脸上沾东西了？”

“不-不是。那个...” 薰医生调整好表情，然后问：“你做了发型？”

“啊~ 这个啊？” 心医生笑着松口气，用手指将几条掉出来了发丝别到耳后：“想到是比较正式的晚宴，所以就去弄了。夏树医生给了我几张优惠券，可以打折。不过现在发型有点走形了。”

只见薰医生眼直直地盯着自己，心医生不安地整了整头发：“怎么？不好看吗？”

“嗯？” 听到她问的问题，薰医生才猛地回过神，赶紧摇头：“不-不是！心医生头发这样挽起来很好看。”

看薰医生说得脸都红了，心医生忍不住笑了出来。

走到沙发前薰医生旁边的位置，将手提包放到地板一旁，心医生直接瘫坐在沙发上。

保持着这样的姿势，她将头微微转向薰医生：“你怎么还没睡啊？这么晚了。”

薰医生只是耸耸微笑。

但一秒后她皱起眉，身子微微前倾，往心医生那儿凑近。

“你喝酒了？” 薰医生闻着边问道。

“嘿，喝了一点。” 心医生不好意思地点了点头，另一只手作了个“一点”的手势。

“一点？” 薰医生挑了挑眉。

“我现在意识清醒得很。” 心医生坐直身子：“就算坐下后站起来，还是可以站稳。”

说着她便撑起身子准备站起来，然而双脚却没力气，一踉跄又软趴趴地跌坐下来。

“我只是有点累。” 心医生严肃地说。

薰医生明显在憋笑：“看出来了。” 

她拍了拍心医生的肩，站起身走向厨房，倒了杯水然后走回来。

“给。” 

“谢谢。”

接过薰医生递来的水，心医生乖乖地将满满的一杯给喝完。

心医生把空杯放到茶几上，再次往后倒靠着沙发背，然后闭起了眼。

“涟今晚没添麻烦吧？” 依旧闭着眼，心医生小声地问。

“今晚只讲了一个故事他就睡着了。” 听出薰医生语气带着宠溺，心医生感觉心里某个部分化掉了。

“辛苦你了。”

“心医生你也辛苦了。”

嘴角不自觉扬起，心医生稍微挪了一下姿势，侧靠着沙发面向薰医生。

“你这么晚不睡觉在干嘛。” 闭着眼只听薰医生的声音，心医生发现自己非常喜欢这种感觉。

“在看一些医学杂志之类的，最近有一项手术——” 

薰医生柔和的声音叙说着她读到的有趣事物，那声音传入心医生耳里袭过她全身，身体开始感觉软软的，睡意也开始来袭。

“睡着了？” 

薰医生的声音听起来好像比之前更近了一些，连浅浅的呼吸声都能听见。

感觉到薰医生是将整个脸凑到了自己的面前，心医生顺势往前倾，将额头靠在了她的左肩。

“怎-怎么了？” 感觉到对方身子僵住，心医生缓缓伸手环住了薰医生的腰。

“就这样靠一下，可以吗？” 

薰医生身体慢慢放松，僵在半空的右手放在了心医生的背上，轻轻摩挲着。

心医生深深地吸一口气，再缓缓吐气，闻到薰医生身上散发的淡淡清香。

是什么味道呢？薰衣草沐浴乳？心医生忍不住去想。

此时耳边却传来一阵咯咯地轻笑声。

“嗯？” 心医生发出疑惑的一声。

“确实是薰衣草沐浴乳。” 薰医生笑说。

诶？薰医生什么时候会读心术？心医生靠在薰医生肩旁的额头不自觉皱了起来。

薰医生笑声持续：“你这是把心里话都说出来了，不是我会读心术。” 

“看来我真是醉了。” 心医生有点闷闷地说。

薰医生轻抚着她的背，安慰道：“偶尔醉一下也没什么。”

心医生微微转了一下头，鼻梁轻轻触碰到薰医生颈间侧边的肌肤。

原本轻抚着背面的双手僵住了一两秒，很快又继续摩挲着。

“如果因为喝醉而不小心说错话该怎么办？” 心医生梦呓似地问。

“唔，确实是个问题呢。” 薰医生认真地：“如果真喝醉的话第二天应该都不记得昨天说了什么吧？”

“如果记得的话呢？”

“那真是醉了吗？还是只是借着酒精给予的勇气说出平时不敢说的话？”

见心医生不语，薰医生继续：“不过，这些都因人而异吧，有些人虽然喝得很醉，但还是会记得自己喝醉时说了什么，有些则不会。”

“这样啊...” 

“我看你也累了。” 薰医生低着头问：“要我帮你把头发放下来吗？”

心医生只是点点头，依旧靠着薰医生的肩膀，任由她把自己的头发弄散。

“好了，这样就舒服多了吧？” 说着，薰医生缠在发间里的手指轻轻按摩着发根：“去洗个澡吧。”

心医生乖乖听薰医生的话，匆匆洗了个澡后换好睡衣。

时间已过了午夜，为了不吵醒涟，心医生也没办法用吹风机把头发吹干。

她边走近厅房，边用毛巾无力地拭擦着头发，薰医生示意她坐到沙发前的地板上。

心医生在薰医生脚前的地板上坐好后，薰医生拿过她手中的毛巾开始帮她轻轻擦干头发，心医生不自觉地闭上了眼睛。

毛巾在发上擦了好一会儿，心医生开口：

“呐，今晚我睡你那儿，可以吗？”

“诶？” 薰医生拭擦的动作停了下来。

“我怕待会儿我爬上床时会吵醒涟。” 心医生睁开眼转过身看向她：“可以吗？”

“可-可以哦。” 薰医生点头。

心医生满意地笑了笑，站起身拿过薰医生手中的毛巾。

“我去挂好这个，你先回房吧。”

说完心医生便走出厅房，把毛巾挂好在更衣室后到玄关处把灯关掉，再走回厅房。

薰医生已经进房了，心医生确定所有灯都关好后，才走进薰医生睡的客房。

见薰医生已经躺好，心医生轻手轻脚掀开被子爬上床。

两人躺下的位置和第一次的时候那样，也是薰医生躺在床里边靠墙的位子，心医生则在外边。

心医生悄悄往薰医生挪近，手轻轻搭在对方的腰间。

好像感应到心医生的下一步似的，薰医生点点头。

心医生将身子往下移一些，抱住薰医生的时候脸刚好贴在肩膀稍微下一点的位置。

“心医生这样脚板不就悬在床外了？” 薰医生抬起头看了一眼床的尾端，心医生的脚果然太长，脚板都露在了外面。

“没关系，这样就行了。” 说着她将双脚曲了起来，将身体更贴近薰医生一些。

酒精加上睡意，还有薰医生身体散发出的淡淡香气，很快的脑袋感觉越来越沉。

在迷迷糊糊入睡前，隐约感觉到一个吻落在额头上，留下轻柔的印记。


	16. Chapter 16

2022 秋

最近薰医生看起来有些低落。

虽然在一众人面前总是展现自己阳光的一面，但无论薰医生怎么掩饰，也逃不了心医生的眼睛。

此时，两人趁着心医生小休的时间，在天台小聚了一下。

然而平时很积极参与谈话的薰医生今天却异常地安静，全程只是点头或“嗯”一声回应，眼睛盯着手中的那杯茶发呆。

沉默片刻后，心医生开口：“薰医生。”

“嗯？” 薰医生没有转过去看她。

“有空我们去吃顿饭吧？”

“嗯？”

薰医生终于将放在杯子上的视线挪开，看向了心医生。

“好啊，你公公下厨吗？还是心医生亲自下厨？我可以来帮忙哦。” 

薰医生嘴角微微上扬，但依旧散着淡淡的忧愁。 

“啊，都不是。” 

“诶？”

“我是想和薰医生一起到餐馆吃个晚餐。”

薰医生困惑地眨眨眼，“去餐馆吃饭？”

心医生点点头，从口袋里那出一张礼券，递给薰医生。

“癌症中心的一位同事送的。她说那里的西式料理挺不错的。”

薰医生看过了券上的内容，还给心医生。

“怎样？陪我去试试？” 心医生期待的眼神看着对方有点犹豫的样子。

“呐，你看。这里写两人的优惠比一人更多耶。” 心医生指着礼券说：“我们也好久没有一起吃饭了。”

薰医生忍不住笑了笑：“前几天不才上你家吃吗？”

“诶那不一样嘛~ 我说的是独自一人和你一起吃饭。”

“这样啊...”

薰医生认真思考了几秒，心医生看见她这么认真的表情忍不住别过头去掩笑。

她将头转回来时，薰医生一脸疑惑地盯着她看，心医生有点不好意思地低了低头。

疑惑的神情只维持了一两秒，被微笑替代，薰医生说道：“好吧。”

心医生眼睛顿时亮了起来：“真的？”

薰医生笑着点点头。

“那么我确定好时间再通知你。” 心医生兴奋地说：“好期待。” 

“我也是。” 薰医生歪着头看向心医生。

薰医生脸上挂着好看的笑，之前的忧愁好像被一吹而散，心医生心中暗自窃喜。

-

一起吃饭的当晚，那片乌云又萦绕在薰医生头上，虽然她看起来很努力地想让自己不那么满脸愁容。

“薰医生，最近怎样？”

“嗯？”

话题忽然转到薰医生身上，原本心不在焉地盯着盘中食物的她抬起头对上心医生的视线。

从一开始两人之间谈话的主导都是心医生，薰医生只是在听。

心医生请侍应生安排让她们坐在比较角落的位置，是希望有点私人空间可以随心所欲地聊聊。

不过，薰医生今晚的心情看起来比当天在天台的还要糟一些。

“我看你最近好像有点...” 心医生欲言又止，要怎么说才比较委婉？

“我很好啊。” 薰医生脸上挤出勉强的笑：“心医生别担心。”

不担心才怪。心医生在心里小声咕哝。

平时爱吃甜点的薰医生，今晚说不想吃。

“主菜吃得有点撑。” 薰医生解释说。

跳过甜点环节，时间尚早，两人难得的聚餐就这样结束。

看着薰医生仍微微皱起的眉头，心医生不想今天就这么结束。

不知什么时候开始，她可以很轻易地感应到薰医生的不安与忧虑，连她自己也不知道该如何去解释这种感觉。

所以作为陪伴薰医生战斗的一员，心医生想替对方分担痛苦，身理上的无法做到，起码心理上的或许够帮上点忙。

当然，如果薰医生不想谈，心医生也不勉强。

走出餐厅，一起步行到薰医生车子停放的地方时，心医生轻轻碰了一下薰医生的手想引起对方的注意。

看着薰医生疑惑的样子，心医生问道：“薰医生今晚... 要不上我家？” 

见薰医生没回答，心医生补充：“今晚涟到公公家留宿了。”

她知道即使相处了这么久，薰医生依旧很少会主动向心医生要求什么。

就算只是想要简单的陪伴，她也不会主动开口问。

“上你家我也没问题哦。” 心医生又换了一个方式。

从薰医生的表情看，似乎有些动摇。

“这样啊...” 她抬起原本垂下的头，对心医生微笑：“那你陪我去一个地方吧。”

“可以哦。” 心医生开心的笑了笑，接着问：“什么地方？”

薰医生故作神秘地：“等会儿你就知道了。”

-

在路上驶了约二十分钟，薰医生才把车停了下来。

“海边？” 心医生一脸疑惑地转过头去看薰医生，而对方不语，只回了她一个微笑。

和白天热闹的情景相比，入夜后的海边显得格外冷清，但却有说不出的舒心的宁静。

借着今晚的月光以及四周稀疏的路灯，心医生跟在薰医生身后，缓缓地走在沙滩上。

心医生小跑了两步跟上薰医生，两人并着肩，听着海浪声安静地漫步。

夜晚气温降得厉害，海风灌满了心医生的衣裳，她不自觉地打了个啰嗦。

望了一眼走在身边的薰医生，正摩擦着双手取暖。

“来。” 心医生伸出了右手，手掌张开。

薰医生困惑地看了一眼那只手，再抬头看心医生。

心医生点了一下头，将手更凑近了一些。薰医生迟疑了一下，才缓缓伸出了她的左手。

两只手扣在一起，心医生将两只十指交扣着的手放入自己外套的口袋里。

她双眼依旧向着前方，不去看薰医生正讶异地看着自己的表情。

走了一段距离，两人来到一张石椅前。

她们坐下的时候，心医生从口袋掏出她们十指紧扣的双手，然后有些恋恋不舍地松开了。

月光下，海水一波接一波地翻滚上岸。

“好舒服。” 薰医生闭上了眼，深深地吸一口气。

她将手放在石椅上，不经意地碰到了心医生右手的小指。

一阵触电感袭过全身，心医生不自觉颤栗。

她侧过头，瞄了一眼手放着的位置，和薰医生的紧紧贴着。

一抬眼，忽地对上了薰医生的视线，心跳莫名地砰砰加速。

薰医生脸色忽然凝重，然后垂下了头，在踌躇着接下来要说出口的话。

“薰医生？” 见她沉默许久，心医生忍不住轻唤一声。

“心医生大概是在猜想我最近到底怎么了，对吧？” 薰医生抬起头，迎上心医生的视线。

心医生点点头，右手不由自主地抚上薰医生的左手，紧紧地握住。

“其实也不是什么大事。” 薰医生别过头笑说，那种掩饰的笑：“上星期的检查报告不是出炉了吗？”

“嗯。结果看起来没问题。”

心医生看着薰医生的侧颜，只见她嘴角僵硬地往上扯了扯：“是啊，没问题。”

不解，心医生耐心地等她继续说下去。

“两年了，恐怕这次的复发是不会根治了，对吧？”

这是心医生第一次听到薰医生放弃的语气。

自从复发后，心医生几乎是没听过薰医生对自己的病情有一丝抱怨或对前方治疗的路感到迷茫和绝望。

心医生之所以没察觉到，是不是因为薰医生将自己负面情绪隐藏得好？

“肿瘤的大小仍保持着和之前刚换新药物，成功缩小后的那般大小。” 薰医生不禁苦笑：“好像没有要走的意思呢。”

感觉胸口又开始抽痛，心医生更加握紧了薰医生的手。

“不过，因为心医生的帮助，可以继续这样活下去，我很感激。” 她侧过头看向心医生，露出不好意思地微笑：“对不起啊，比起其他患者，我已经算是幸运的，却还这样抱怨。”

心医生摇头：“别怎么说，会有这样的负面情绪是很正常的。”

薰医生此刻歪着头看她，轻声笑了起来：“心医生真是一如既往的温柔啊。” 

不知什么时候开始，心医生每次看薰医生的笑容都会看得出神。

看着那笑容挂在瘦削的脸颊，有时候还会有想去触碰的冲动。

面对心医生的凝视，薰医生没有躲开，好像在等着什么。

心医生拿开原本抚在薰医生左手上的右手，身子往薰医生挪近了一些。

“可以吗？” 张开了的右手臂悬在薰医生的背后。

薰医生侧过脸看了看靠近在自己右肩上方的心医生的手，再转回头近距离看着心医生。

“可以哦。” 

不知是不是自己的错觉，心医生觉得薰医生的脸上瞬间闪过失望的表情，但很快被微笑替代。

缓缓地，她伸出的手臂将薰医生揽入怀里，薰医生顺势将头靠在了她颈窝。

“这样有没有感觉好一点？” 心医生低头轻声问。

薰医生不语，只是点点头。

任由海风轻轻拂过，海浪声漫过耳际，享受着这种恍如与世隔绝的瞬间。

沉默片刻，心医生抬起头望着挂在天边的月亮。

感受到心医生仰头的动作，薰医生也不自觉地跟着抬起了头。

没有云朵的夜空，挂在天边的那轮月显得格外明亮。

“今天的月亮真美啊。”

仰望着空中的明月，心医生不禁感叹。

话音刚落，感觉到怀里的人原本放松的身子突然僵硬了起来。

她低下头，对上薰医生瞪圆的双眼。

“怎么了？是不是哪里不舒服？” 心医生紧张地问道。

那双眼睛这样盯着自己好一会儿，然后眨了两三下。

“没事。” 薰医生别过眼看向前方，自嘲地笑了笑。

“真的？” 不安地，心医生又问了一遍。

“真的。” 薰医生坐起身子。

靠在身上的温度一下子没了，心医生有点怅然若失。

蓦地，薰医生站起身面向心医生。

“时间不早了，我送你回去吧。” 

“诶？”

怎么，刚才她说了什么吗？

心医生不解地看着薰医生，从表情上没有看出不悦的痕迹。

“走吧。” 薰医生伸出了手，心医生毫不犹豫地握住然后站起身。

回到心医生公寓楼下，薰医生拒绝了心医生的好意，今晚不打算留宿了。

“不过，还是很谢谢你陪我去海边。” 

“不用谢，我愿意这样陪着你。”

车里昏暗的灯光下，心医生迎视着薰医生注视自己的目光。

此刻时间、声音、空间仿佛凝固住，一种迷惘的气氛弥漫在整个车间。

那双眼睛漾着奇异的光，宛如星辰，是心医生之前没注意过的。

薰医生轻声地叹息，肩膀微微耸起然后无力地塌下。

须臾，她抬眼对她微笑，心医生的嘴角也不自觉微微扬起：“晚—”

话还没说完，只见薰医生将身子倾前，在心医生的嘴角附近那一小块肌肤，蜻蜓点水的落下一吻。

“晚安。” 薰医生柔声细语地，然后很快地坐回了原位。

心医生愣在座位，感觉心脏陡然一震，震动了她的耳鼓。

而薰医生看起来什么事也没发生似地对心医生眯起眼微笑，催促着：“很晚了哦！早点休息！”

“晚-晚安。” 心医生边僵硬点着头，手边摸索着门把。

好不容把车门给打开，心医生走下车时一踉跄，差点摔着。

“你没事吧？” 薰医生摇下了副驾的车窗，担心地问。

“我没事。” 心医生朝薰医生挥挥手：“没事，你回去吧！”

薰医生看了心医生最后一眼，看她真的没事后微笑点点头，将车驶出心医生的住宅区。

心医生站在原处，望着薰医生的车子一点点远去，直到消失在视线里。

她呆呆地站在原地，用手指轻抚着嘴角附近，羽毛般轻柔的吻留下久久不散的余温，心中涌起无法形容的失落感。

为什么是失落感？心医生自己也没有答案。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 真的太喜欢日语的“今夜の月は綺麗ですね”，所以借用了一下。
> 
> "今晚月色很美"在日语里表达的是爱意，也就是I love you的意思，来自于夏目漱石。


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这章视角换得比较频，求不嫌弃orz

2022 冬

“恭喜！”

“谢谢！谢谢！”

空气拉炮声音与欢笑声在恩田家此起彼落。

薰医生的复职申请终于被批准了，心医生说一定要替她好好庆祝一番。

“真的不用麻烦了。” 薰医生不要意思地说道。

心医生摆摆手：“只是像平时那样的家常便饭而已，不麻烦。” 

然而饭桌上的料理，比平常的还要丰盛。

恩田家三人忙活了一个下午所准备的，薰医生更加不好意思了。

心医生大概看出了薰医生的困扰。“薰医生能吃多少就吃多少吧，不必勉强。”

薰医生先是一愣，然后点了点头，露出安心的微笑。

当晚小小的庆祝会，大家都吃得很开心，除了一位小朋友。

最后一道的甜点，涟用叉子摆弄着盘子上的蛋糕，看起来没有要吃的意思。

“涟？” 心医生捧着茶具到餐桌前，担忧地唤了他一声。

“怎么了？” 薰医生也察觉到涟的异样：“蛋糕不好吃吗？”

“是涟喜欢的草莓蛋糕哦！” 京太郎说着，将一小块蛋糕夸张地吃了下去：“哇，好吃！” 

涟还是不为所动，三对眼睛不安地互看了彼此一眼。

“那个...” 安静片刻，涟才发声：“薰医生。”

“我在。” 薰医生直了直身子，所有注意力都放在涟身上。

“薰医生下星期可以开始回去工作了？” 涟问。

“嗯。是的。” 薰医生点了点头。

“那么...” 涟抬起眼看她：“以后是不是会像妈妈那样忙了？”

“涟君...” 薰医生微笑：“之后无论多忙，只要涟君想见我，我一定会来的。”

“真的？”

“真的。” 

涟原本沮丧的脸马上露出灿烂的笑容，在座的三人互相瞄了一眼，暗自松了口气。

送薰医生到玄关处时，心医生拉住了她。

“那个，如果真的太累的话...”

“没事，我还很精神。” 薰医生对她微笑。

距离海滩散步和晚安吻那一夜已经过了好几个星期，但两人谁也没有再提起，搞得心医生有点怀疑当晚发生的一切是自己想象出来的。

“这样啊...” 心医生底声咕哝。

“嗯？” 

“啊，没什么。” 心医生连忙摇头，接着说：“那么，路上小心。”

薰医生困惑地看了她一眼，最后微笑着：“那，晚安了。”

“晚安。”

薰医生给她最后一个微笑的同时，她被心医生拉着的手轻轻反抓住了心医生的手臂一两秒，然后松开，转身打开大门走了出去。

心医生呆呆地站在玄关处，直到大门关上的声音让她回过神来。

她触摸着刚才被薰医生触碰过的手臂，心中再次升起当晚那莫名地失落感。

-

薰医生成功完成了一台为时三小时的手术。

这是薰医生复职以来接的第一台手术。

手术间进行得很顺利，作为第一和第二助手的消化器科外科医们都叹为观止。

尤其是那位和结城医生一样是新人的年轻外科医青木医生。

之前说过很想薰医生能尽快复职，好让自己可以向她讨教的那位外科医。

好几次结城医生为薰医生挡开了青木医生的“纠缠”，虽然对方只是存粹想请教手术上的问题，但每次做完手术后薰医生体力方面需要恢复的时间比生病前来得长，这点结城医生非常清楚，毕竟某癌症中心的肿瘤内科医生私下叮嘱让他偷偷替她看着薰医生，别让她太过勉强自己。

“你知道的，薰医生人太好，她肯定不忍心拒绝别人的救助。” 心医生无奈地笑了笑。

确实，要不是结城医生，薰医生恐怕连倒下了都还想给青木医生回答所有疑问。

完成第一台手术的当天，薰医生心情非常愉悦地来到了恩田家。

“怎样？今天的手术？” 

薰医生和恩田家的一大一小坐下准备享用晚餐时，心医生故作不经意地问道，然而上扬的嘴角已经出卖了她。

薰医生举起三只手指：“三小时。一台四小时的手术，三小时就完成了。”

“哇，好厉害。” 涟不禁赞叹，薰医生脸上满是得意的表情。

“过程非常顺利，刚才下班前去看了一下患者，没有大碍。” 薰医生说着，夹了一块肉放到盘子。

“状态不错哦。” 心医生对她微笑点头：“但是不要太过勉强自己哦。”

“是是。” 面对心医生有时候像妈妈一样的唠叨，涟和薰医生给对方一个意味深长的对视，然后扑哧一声笑了出来。

“你们。” 心医生鼓起腮帮子，假装生气地瞪了他们一眼。

“啊，薰医生。” 涟忽地叫了一声。

薰医生稍稍被吓到，有点焦虑地问：“怎么了？”

“等会儿能让你做个手术吗？” 涟认真地问。

“手术？” 薰医生疑惑地看了一眼心医生，而对方只是用手掩着嘴窃笑。

“紧急手术。” 

涟严肃眼神让薰医生不知所措地点头答应。

晚饭后，涟和薰医生围坐在靠近茶几的地板上，心医生则靠坐在后面的沙发喝着茶。

“唔，看起来挺严重的。” 薰医生皱起眉头，神情严谨。

“他还有救吗？” 涟担忧地。

“我会全力以赴的。” 薰医生对涟郑重地点了点头，然后转过身对心医生说：“那边的第一助手，还不下来帮忙吗？”

“诶？我吗？” 心医生指了指自己。

“妈妈你也是医生，快点来帮忙。” 涟站起身去拉了拉心医生。

“好好，我下来就是了。” 心医生将茶杯放好在茶几上，然后跪坐在薰医生对面的位置。

“好了，现在手术开始。” 

约四十五分钟后，“手术”正式结束。

“谢谢薰医生！” 涟整个人扑向薰医生，双手环住了她的脖子。

“涟！小心点！” 心医生匆匆挪到薰医生身后，生怕涟扑向薰医生时冲力太猛让她往后倒。

所幸薰医生的体力还抵得住涟热情的拥抱，依旧稳稳地坐直在地板上。

时间也不早，涟回房睡下后，心医生和薰医生两人坐在长沙发上边喝茶边闲聊着。

“就只有你会把泰迪熊的手术做得那么认真。” 心医生笑着说道。

“伤口裂开得那么大，当然要谨慎处理啊。” 薰医生装作严肃的神情看着她，心医生嘴咧得更开了。

“不过，还是很谢谢你。” 

“嘛，只是缝好泰迪熊破裂的地方，这没什么。”

“谢谢你过来陪涟。” 心医生抬眼，迎上薰医生的对视：“今天你做了复职后的第一场手术，应该在家休息的。”

“我也想来和大家分享一下喜悦啊。” 薰医生笑着，接着有些调皮地说：“而且还有心医生的料理可以吃。”

“原来你过来只是为了吃啊。” 

“当然咯。”

两人安静地凝视着对方，嘴角微微上扬着。

不知过了多久，薰医生先拿开了视线，望了一眼手表。

“我该回去了。明天上早班。” 她站起身时，心医生也跟着站了起来。

“不必送了。” 薰医生温柔地说。

“那么...” 心医生双手不经意地握了握拳又松开：“晚安。”

“晚安。” 

她目送着薰医生走出厅房，直到听见大门关上的声音，不自觉屏住的呼吸这时才松开来。

她往后一倒瘫坐在沙发上，手抚着胸口前。

心医生皱起眉头，到现在还想不通为何每次和薰医生道晚安后，胸口会莫名地抽一下，说疼也不是那种疼，也只是奇怪的感觉而已。

大概是对薰医生复职后，担心着她的身体不能负荷吧？心医生这样想。

虽然薰医生本人看起来确实很精神，但看着她瘦削的身体，心医生依旧会按捺不住去担心起来。

不过既然薰医生对自己的体力有信心，那么心医生也该对她有信心一些，毕竟薰医生能够不必因为病情，开始做着自己喜欢的事了。

“嗯，就是这样。” 心医生为自己的情绪定下了结论，尽管她内心深处还是有点不确信。

-

重回岗位的薰医生如鱼得水，手术一台接着一台，时长也一点点地增加。

她很清楚自己需要量力而行，所以手术与手术之间都会保留喘息的空间，好让身体慢慢恢复。

今天接到一台预计会耗时五小时的手术，大概是薰医生复职以来接到第一台这么长的手术。

薰医生眉心紧皱，认真地看着手上的资料。

“梶山医生，你确定？” 坐在一旁的结城医生有些担忧地问道。

翻了几页资料，薰医生才转过头对他笑笑：“当然没问题，你看我最近状态不也挺好的。”

“但是，五小时—”

“没问题。” 薰医生自信地说：“我只需要继续保持现在这样好好吃饭、休息和锻炼，没问题的。”

结城医生只能呆呆地点点头回应。

不过薰医生最近所做的每一项手术都很完美，完全看不出薰医生其实是一位癌症患者。

结城医生心里对薰医生的敬意又多了几分。

“结城君你是第二助手，对吧？” 薰医生继续埋头看资料。

“嗯。” 结城医生也拿起自己的那份资料翻阅起来：“第一助手是山崎医生。”

说到曹操，曹操就到。山崎医生手拿着一袋食物走进了消化器外科室。

“久等了。午餐送到。”

“诶？就这些吗？” 结城医生问。

“嗯？大家不都吃这些的吗？” 说着，山崎医生把袋子里的饭团、杯面、面包、包装饮料等放在桌面上。

下次真的不要拜托山崎医生去买午餐了。结城医生这样暗自提醒自己。

不知谁的手机提示音响了。

结城医生和山崎医生对视，表示不是自己的。

两人转过身，望向坐在沙发上的薰医生，已经把手上的资料放到一边，手里拿着的是自己的手机。

“我去去就回~” 站起来的同时将手机收入口袋，薰医生脚步轻盈地走出外科室。

目送薰医生走远后，山崎医生和结城医生围坐在小小的茶几前。

“那个，今天恩田医生在这里看诊吗？” 撕开饭团的包装时，山崎医生问道。

结城医生扭着饮料的盖子。 “嗯，今早看到了她。”

“羡慕啊...” 山崎医生叹口气：“梶山医生肯定是去恩田医生那里吃爱心便当了。”

正喝着饮料的结城医生被水呛住，差点没把水给喷出来。

“你没事吧？” 山崎医生看了一眼结城医生：“我说错什么了吗？”

结城医生咳了几下才恢复：“爱-爱心便当？” 

山崎医生举起双手作投降状：“不是我说的哦，是偶然听见梶山医生自己说的，当时你也在场啊，你忘了吗？”

结城医生努力地回想一下。

啊，想起来了。

那天他和山崎医生来上下午班，碰到刚好也在外科办公室的心医生。

“记得要吃完哦。” 站在门口的心医生不时回头叮嘱着拿着便当的薰医生。

“一定会，毕竟是心医生做的爱心便当。”

薰医生笑眯眯地回答，心医生脸泛着微微的红，假装不满地看了薰医生一眼，最后朝薰医生笑了笑道别便走了。

心医生走出外科室时转的方向和两位外科医站在的地方相反，所以没察觉到他们。

所幸没被撞见，当时的结城医生和山崎医生这么想，不然就很尴尬了。

“不过也对，梶山医生还算是带病在身吧？营养方面确实需要注意啊。” 山崎医生的声音将结城医生从回想中拉回现实：“恩田医生这位主治医对患者真是周到，你说是吗？”

“啊？嗯。” 结城医生僵硬地附和。

主治医和患者？山崎医生啊山崎医生。结城医生将饮料凑近嘴，掩着自己控制不了而上扬的嘴角。

-

手术进行当日，由于患者体内的癌细胞粘连程度比预期的严重，手术已经进行超过五小时都还没结束。

额头上的汗水不断冒出，薰医生依旧全神贯注，丝毫没有疲惫的迹象。

忽地，生命体征监测器发出刺耳的警鸣声。

不一会儿，被切开的手术区渗出血，就快满溢出来。

薰医生拿着手术刀的手和另一只手瞬间僵住在半空，耳边传来的声音不是这间手术室里的。

“看起来还在渗血，用纱布止血吧。” 听见自己这样说着，从护士手中接过纱布。

刺耳的警鸣声忽然回响整间手术室。

“等等！这样下去的话心跳会停止的！” 站在监测器前的麻醉医说。

给患者做心脏复苏，将吸满血的填塞从患者体内取出来。

“伤势本来就很严重，这不是你的错。” 站在手术室外，须藤医生这样对她说。

她只感到无力和虚脱，罪恶感快要将她淹没。

恩田匠的脸浮现在脑海里挥之不去。

“梶山医生？梶山医生！”

山崎医生和结城医生的叫唤将她从回忆里拉了出来。

她抬起头，双眼瞪圆怔怔地看着他俩。

“已经看到出血位置。” 山崎医生说：“请冷静下来。”

忽然觉得手术台上方的照明灯额外刺眼，薰医生不由自主地眨了眨眼，才低下头看手术区。

渗出的血已经被吸干净，山崎医生指出伤口出血的位置。

薰医生长长地吁出一口气，剧烈跳动的心脏渐渐缓了下来，也止住了颤抖的双手。

她点了点头：“给我镊子，帮我准备4-0缝合线。”

伤口顺利缝合后，继续将癌细胞切除。

六小时后，手术终于结束。

“辛苦了。” 

薰医生只留下这句话，便拖着疲惫的身躯匆匆走出了手术室。

刚刚薰医生愣住的片刻，结城医生也是看在眼里，很自然地担心了起来。

然而作为第二助手需要留下作最后缝合，他不能抛下工作跟上去。

“你说，刚才梶山医生怎么了。” 山崎医生困惑地问：“我从没见过她这样失措过。”

“别说了，赶紧缝合吧” 结城医生回道。

“是、是。” 山崎医生吐了口气，走到主刀医站着的位子。

-

薰医生快步走到外科办公室，随手拿了一件羽绒服穿上后，匆匆走往电梯。

“叮！” 电梯门还未完全打开，薰医生就迫不及待地冲了出去。

靠在站台的栏杆，薰医生大口大口地喘着粗气。

肺部吸入的冷气贯穿整个身体，冷得刺骨，她不禁发颤。

调整好呼吸后，她抬起头眺望远方西下的夕阳，天空泛着宜人的橙黄色，和薰医生现在的心情正好相反。

刚刚她顶住突如其来的头疼完成了手术，现在依旧能感觉到头部的隐隐刺痛。

冬天的冷风袭过天台，狠狠地掠过薰医生的脸颊，让她浑浊的思绪一下子清晰了起来。

手术场景再次在她的脑海回放。

画面不再只是停在她扯下口罩的那一瞬间。

那位浑身湿透，蹲在手术室外的女人，又再次出现。

她依旧是站在窥探的视角，看着那个女人。

刹那间，耳边“嗡——”的一响。

她感觉全身的血液仿佛凝固住。

那女人...

那女人... 是恩田心。

恩田心蹲下时发出的哭泣声，恩田匠无意识的脸，此刻不断充斥着她的脑袋。

胸口突然揪痛，她抬起埋在手臂里的头，贪婪地呼吸着，呼出的白雾被风吹散。

她将手抚在胸口处，紧闭双眼。

记忆碎片像是拼图那样拼凑起来，即使只凑成了整幅图的一个小角落。

但她想起来了。

恩田匠医疗事故的整个过程。

从顶替须藤医生成为主刀，到填塞止血，心跳差点停止，到最后抢救回来但昏迷不醒。

她全都记起来了，不止手术的过程。

还有蹲在手术室外哭泣的恩田心。

各种无力和虚脱感，还有那万恶的愧疚，全部向她再次袭来。

冬天的冷风持续无情地吹着，闭着眼，她犹如瞬间置身寒冷的谷底。

不知不觉间，脸颊已经被泪水沾湿。

睁开湿润的双眼，泪水更是止不住地继续涌出。

想起的这段记忆，她停止不了脑海里的回放，更阻止不了自己不去想心医生。

此刻她仿佛再经历一次那愧疚与罪恶感带给她无法言喻的伤痛，而这还只是冰山一角。

她无力地再次阖上眼，拭去脸上的泪水，全身软弱地靠着栏杆，任由冰冷刺骨的寒风向她袭来，希望能够转移心里上的痛。

“薰医生！”

她猛地睁开眼，不确定刚才听到的是不是她认为的那人的声音。

她直起身子，缓缓转过身，熟悉的身影进入了她的视野。

看见那人对自己露出温暖的微笑，薰医生只觉得痛楚沿着肋骨蔓延，一股热再次涌上眼眶。

-

“你果然在这呢。” 

心医生一步步走近薰医生所站在的地方。

“这么冷你还跑上来。” 心医生小抱怨着，脱下了围巾，挂在薰医生的颈部替她围上。

“你-你怎么来了。” 薰医生声音听起来微微颤抖。

心医生皱起了眉，困惑地看着她，然后说：“今天不是做那个时间很长的手术吗？我有点担心，所以过来了。”

说完，心医生不好意思地笑了笑。

“这样啊。” 薰医生喃喃地回答。

怎么薰医生看起来怪怪的... 心医生看着眼前这位外科医，昏黄的阳光映出了她微红的脸颊和泛着血丝的双眼。

“手术出了什么问题吗？” 心医生低了低头，想对上薰医生的眼睛。

薰医生抬眼看她时，眼神有些慌乱。

“没-没有。” 她支吾地说：“只是超过了预计的时间，现在有点累。”

“累你还站着。” 心医生好气没气地说着，一边拉着她到长椅坐了下来。

两人并肩坐着，一时间谁也没说话。

见薰医生默不作声，心医生不忍，便放软了姿态：“我只是担心你身体。”

“嗯，我知道。” 薰医生抬起垂着的头，对心医生淡淡一笑：“对不起啊，让你担心了。”

心医生点点头，伸手将薰医生身上的羽绒服拉好，再别过身眺望前方。

“夕阳真美啊。” 她不禁感叹，横滨港天台的风景是她调到国立癌症中心后，经常念着的地方。

“呐。” 她转过头看薰医生。

夕阳的余晖把心医生的眼睛映得亮亮的，对上目光的薰医生愣了一下。

“我们看了夕阳下山后再走吧。” 心医生说着，往薰医生再挪近了一些。

“嗯？嗯-嗯。” 薰医生僵硬地点了点头。

“怎么了？” 薰医生不自然的举止让心医生又皱起了眉，忧虑的眼神看着她：“如果真太累的话，我们回家吧。”

薰医生连忙摇头：“不累。如果心医生想看夕阳下山的话，我可以陪你。”

“真的不要紧吗？” 

“真的。” 

薰医生对她勉强笑了一下，很快地转过头面向前方。

疑虑不安的心情并没有因此而消失，但见薰医生不想纠结下去，心医生也只好暂时不追问了。

两人就这样安静的，看着夕阳缓缓落下，直到看不见为止。

“啊，消失了。” 眼前景色是被染成暗色的天边，心医生忍不住叹道。

目光从即将落下的夜幕移开，心医生转头看向薰医生时，对上的是受惊睁圆的眼睛，双唇微微张开。

“薰医生？怎么了？” 

心医生这一问，薰医生从愣怔中回过神来。

“你没事吧？果然还是累坏了。好了我们回家吧。”

说着心医生站起身，朝薰医生伸出手想拉她一把时，薰医生却对她摇头。

“心医生你先下去吧。” 薰医生扯着嘴角说：“我一会儿就下去。”

虽然不知道薰医生到底怎么了，但心医生还是照着薰医生的意思先离开了。

-

目送着心医生远去的身影完全消失在视线里后，薰医生微微曲着身，用手捂着了口，视线开始渐渐模糊。

脑袋的抽痛是前所未有的，薰医生痛得紧闭着双眼，额头的冷汗沿着脸颊和泪水混在了一起。

“那就消失吧。”

心医生双目失神，没有看向薰医生。

只留下了这句决绝的话，她头也不回的离开现场。

消失。消失。消失。

“啊—” 薰医生睁开双眼，心跳剧烈的跳动快要震破她的耳膜。

想起来了。所有遗失的记忆。

就这样毫无预警地，接二连三地，像黑洞一样将她吞没。

而她什么都不能做，四肢发软地瘫坐在这个被黑夜笼罩的天台，任由回忆袭过全身。

想起来的瞬间，悲伤大于欢喜，她无声地哭泣着，不知如何面对这复杂的心情。

如果想起来的代价是这个，那这些记忆她宁愿不要了。

但她心里清楚，她只是在自欺欺人。

她深呼吸一口气试图平复情绪，接着缓缓睁开眼，吃力地站了起来。

梶山薰回来了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 好吧，这章其实有点赶，而且让薰医生想起的理由看起来有点牵强，只为了搭原剧里“消えて”的梗（对不起
> 
> 这章又是先甜后虐啊（姨母笑）原本打算删掉结城和山崎医生在外科室里的对话，但看着还是觉得蛮好笑的，不舍得删23333


	18. Chapter 18

2023

春

最近薰医生也很少上来心医生家一起用餐。

自从薰医生复职以来，心医生早已作好了心理准备，知道两人相聚见面的时间会减少是无可不免的。

消化器外科的工作越来越繁忙，心医生除了癌症中心的工作，还需要到处办讲座会。

但薰医生三番四次委婉地推掉心医生的主动邀请，忐忑不安的感觉隐隐窜上心头。

毕竟按薰医生之前的行为记录来看，心医生会有这样的感觉也不是不无理由的。

至少这次并没有像之前那样，心医生给她打电话时，薰医生还是会接听，除非是在会议或是手术中。

然而某日，当心医生以为这些都是薰医生再次离去的种种前兆而感到焦虑的时候，薰医生答应了心医生的邀约。

此时坐在国立癌症中心饭堂的心医生，回想着当时和薰医生的通话。

“诶？”

“怎么？我记错时间了？” 电话另一头的薰医生问：“不是说好这周末休息日要我上来吃饭的吗？”

心医生愣了一下：“啊... 是-是！”

“心医生这是怎么了？” 薰医生的语气中带着笑意：“是不是太忙连约我的时间都忘了。”

“不-不是。我只是以为...”

“嗯？” 

我以为你会再次拒绝... 

这句话硬生地被心医生吞了回去，没说出口。

“没什么。” 她用轻松的口吻说着：“那周末晚上见。”

“嗯，到时见。”

薰医生应邀上心医生家，晚餐大家都吃得很愉快。

饭后在涟的睡前时间和他玩了一会儿，很久没见薰医生的涟整晚可以说是粘着她不放，搞得心医生有点吃醋。

涟进房睡了之后，两人有一搭没一搭聊了好久，相处气氛和之前的没两样。

可心医生仍然觉得有某种异样的感觉在她俩之间隐隐蠢动，却又说不上是什么。

能够确定的是，这种“感觉”在那天和薰医生一起在天台看夕阳下山之后才有的。

当天，薰医生没有和心医生一起下去，而是让她先走，自己随后才跟上。

所以，薰医生应邀上来的那晚，终于亲眼见到本尊站在她家玄关的一瞬间，一直缠绕着心医生的不祥之感才一挥而散。

每每想到薰医生会一声不吭就这样消失掉，焦虑就会不可抑制地在胸口喷发出来。

遇上这种情况，基本上无解。

口袋里的手机发出了震动声。

心医生将最后一口饭送到嘴里，把桌上的餐具挪到一旁的同时将手机掏了出来。

13:54 薰医生「下星期涟君的话剧表演确定要我去吗 如果太麻烦的话我不去也行」

读着手机屏幕上的信息，嘴角不受控的缓缓扬起，刚才的焦虑不见踪影。

13:56 心医生「一定要来 不然涟生气了 后果自负哦」

发送信息后，再补发个俏皮的贴纸。

不到几秒，薰医生回了个表示“是”的贴纸。

心医生的嘴角快要咧到耳边了。

啊，所以说也不是无解。

-

“心医生，CT传给你了。”

“谢谢，辛苦了。”

早上拜托了中谷医生，薰医生的最新检验报告一出炉就马上交给她。

心医生站在电脑前，仔细查看屏幕上呈现的两个图像。

距离上次的检验是两星期前，与现在最近照下的图像来对比...

“消失了...”

心医生双唇微张着，双眼睁得圆圆的。

消失了。薰医生体内的肿瘤没了。新药奏效了。

没有一丝犹豫的，心医生脱下白袍拿了提包便匆匆走出办公室。

一路小跑的心医生在下楼梯的时候刻意放慢了速度，和经过的患者打招呼，到最后第二层阶梯，长长的腿轻易地跨到最底层，继续小跑奔向出口。

很幸运的，走出癌症中心一眼就望到了有一辆没载乘客的计程车停在不远处。

“横滨港综合医院。” 上车后心医生和司机说：“这之前，能顺便先去个地方吗？”

来到横滨医院，走在熟悉的走廊，欲放慢的脚步还是不自觉要加快速度，因为实在是迫不及待想要马上见到薰医生。

这从未有过的急切心情充斥着她的脑袋，脚步又加快了一些。

直到抵达了天台，心医生的脚步才慢慢放缓。

她停在原地，远远看着薰医生站在她俩平时一起深呼吸的位置。

她身穿一袭白袍的背影，头戴着灰色针织帽子。

去年春天开始，薰医生所服用的药物副作用相对减少，头发开始渐渐长了回来。但还没达到向之前那样的长度，加上为了保暖，所以还需要戴帽子。

那是心医生的帽子，到现在薰医生还戴着。

心头窜起一股暖流，在胸口泛开来。

望着那背影半响，心医生温柔地唤了一声：“薰医生。”

背对着自己的身影缓缓转过身。

薰医生被帽子半遮的脑门前露着一小戳刘海，黑溜溜的双眼锁定心医生后，薰医生露出了淡淡的微笑。

抑制住自己想飞奔过去的心情，心医生克制地站在原地。

确定薰医生仍盯着自己看，紧接着“咻——”的一下，心医生将藏在背后的一大束花拿到面前。

薰医生讶异的表情瞬间变成灿烂的微笑。

心医生俏皮地歪着头看了她一会儿，便抱着花束朝她走去。

“你怎么来了？还带了一大束花。” 薰医生笑着问正走来的心医生。

“给。” 心医生伸直双手将花束递给她。

“谢谢。” 薰医生开心地接过，端详了一会儿手里这个以绿色和白色组成的花束，眼神忽然黯淡下来。

只是一瞬间，薰医生抬眼对上心医生时，已恢复原来的笑容：“好漂亮。收到绿色为主的花还是第一次呢！”

“我请花店的店员帮我特别挑的。” 

“哦？”

心医生轻轻吁了口气，说：“我说我想送给一束花给一位刚病愈的人，一位我很在意的人。”

薰医生脸上的微笑忽然僵住，疑惑地看着心医生。

“你的意思是？” 薰医生轻声问，声音微微颤抖。

心医生抿着唇微笑，点点头：“癌细胞消失了。”

听到这里，薰医生吐出一口气，低下了头。

再度抬起头时，阳光照射在她脸上，眼里泛着泪光。

薰医生笑着，泪水簌簌的落下。

蓦地，心医生张开两手把她拥入怀里。

拥抱来得太突然，薰医生被吓到僵住了几秒，很快便放松了下来，单手回拥着心医生的背，合上了眼。

她们就这样搂着对方，没有说话。

中间的那束花使心医生不能紧紧地将对方抱着，隔开了两人的心跳。

真多亏那束花，心医生可不想这时候让薰医生感受自己胸口间砰砰猛跳的心脏。

-

夏

心医生给她做了各种详细的检查，宣布薰医生的病情正式进入缓解期。

在工作方面薰医生没有松懈，反而更加干劲。

看着这样的薰医生，心医生莫名感到她俩的距离好像越来越远。

这是种说不出的奇怪感受，心医生也不明白为何自己会这样想。

所幸进入夏天后，涟的暑假开始之时，心医生也有了借口让薰医生缓下来。

“呐，涟说想趁着暑假结束前去海边玩。” 心医生故作不经意地提起。

薰医生惊讶地问：“嗯？涟君已经放暑假了？” 

因为准备第二天的手术，薰医生很晚才下班。

已经答应了心医生会上来用晚餐，她还说了无论多晚都可以上来。

等到薰医生下班来到心医生家时，涟已经困得不行，早早上床睡了。

对薰医生的疑问，心医生点点头：“他还说一定要请薰医生来。”

“啊...” 薰医生惭愧地。

“所以...” 心医生略顿了一下：“一起来吗？”

薰医生微皱着眉头，掏出手机在屏幕上滑了几下。

“让我看一下工作日程...” 薰医生像是在喃喃自语地。

“你最近接的手术好像有点多...” 心医生小声地问，语气温度忽然降了几度。

“嗯？” 薰医生抬起头看她，看起来有点茫然和困惑。

“我知道进入缓和期后，薰医生能够做更多的事。” 心医生说着：“但身子还是需要注意啊，缓和期不到半年，你这样频密地接手术...”

她忽然刹住，没继续说下去。

之所以会拦着自己不说下去，是因为心医生发现自己竟然在埋怨。

她不自觉地咬着下唇，全身的神经瞬间紧绷，脑袋嗡嗡作响。

她清楚知道，由担心紧张而引发的埋怨会令人反感不适，甚至是感到压力。

她也知道自己一旦埋怨便会焦躁，一焦躁起来便会口不择言...

即使面对在意关心的人，尤其是面对在意关心人，说出伤害对方的话的几率往往会更高。

长长的沉默，她垂着头回避薰医生投来的疑惑的目光。

直到肩膀被一只手触碰了一下，她才把头抬起来。

“怎么了？” 面对薰医生关切的注视，想哭的冲动涌上心头。

她正想开口道歉，薰医生却抢在了她之前。

“抱歉啊。” 薰医生愧疚的眼神望着她：“我这样拼命工作，又让心医生担心了。”

心医生摇头：“我知道这份工作是你重要的一部分，而且生病也不是你的错，我却这样埋怨—”

双手被两只纤细温暖的手握住，心医生止住话，抬起眼与薰医生四目相对。

“对不起。” 薰医生将心医生的手轻轻握紧，重重地说。

此刻薰医生脸上露出复杂的神情，心医生摸不透。

“不会有下次了。” 

虽然薰医生说的时候嘴角是扬起的，但神情却透着隐隐的黯然...

怎么这句话听起来像是双关？而且是心医生没听懂的。

看着薰医生一脸“别担心我”的样子，不安的悸动犹如几千只小鱼在皮肤下钻游，内心最角落的直觉正对着她的理智呐喊。

“涟君说想什么时候去？” 薰医生微笑问。

话题转移得突然，心医生思绪一下子没跟上，愣了几秒才回说：“这个周末，刚好公公的新剧也写完了，想一家人一起去。”

这回换薰医生楞楞地看着心医生，但很快恢复自然的笑脸，低头边看手机上的日程边说：“嗯，这周末没问题。”

心医生皱眉。想着刚才说的话有什么异样让薰医生露出这样的表情。

-

秋

接下来的日子，薰医生放缓了工作的速度，不再一味地手术一个接一个的做了。

如此一来，薰医生往心医生家跑的次数也增多。

然而薰医生的举止在心医生眼里看来有些反常。

也不能说是反常，薰医生像之前那样常上来恩田家坐坐，心医生自然是开心不过。

只是这样的薰医生看起来像是在补偿，只因之前心医生说过的话。

秋末，就快要接近初冬的某一晚，薰医生向心医生提出了一项要求。

“今晚... 我能不能留宿？”

“诶？”

一向都是心医生留薰医生在自家过夜的，薰医生没这样主动开口要求过。

复职后薰医生也很少留宿了，最多也就一个月两三次。

病情进入缓和期后就更加没有了。

所以，薰医生毫无预警之下主动提出想留宿的要求，心医生很是惊讶。

瞧见心医生错愕的表情，薰医生不好意思地：“抱歉，如果不方便的话—”

“可以哦！” 心医生打断她：“当然可以！”

薰医生如释重负般松了口气，对心医生微笑：“谢谢。”

“你刚喝了点酒，还是别开车比较安全。” 心医生接着说：“我怎么就没想到呢。” 她自嘲地笑了笑。

进入缓和期后的薰医生一直很想能够像以往那样自在地喝酒。

得到心医生的医生许可后，这次上来蹭饭的薰医生带来了一瓶红酒，准备和心医生共享。

然而这晚，薰医生主动说话的时候不多，都只是在专心听着心医生说着这几天做了什么。

两人不说话的时候，心医生用余光偷偷看薰医生不时盯着手中的酒杯出神，一脸若有所思。

酒瓶内的红色液体喝得一滴也不剩，墙上的挂钟显示已是过午夜。

心医生起身拿起喝空的酒瓶还有她们用的高脚杯走到厨房，薰医生也跟了上去。

心医生卷起衣袖，在洗碗槽开始冲洗杯子，薰医生在一旁静静看着。

一整晚，不寻常的气氛弥漫在她们之间。

将杯子放在沥水架上，心医生抬眼看她，此时的薰医生看起来欲言又止。

这也不是心医生第一次见她这模样。

很早之前，薰医生就表露过这样的神情。

匠的医疗事故真相大白之前；当时身体还很健康，记忆还完整的薰医生总是这样看着心医生，只是她没察觉出来。

有了这样的“经验”，这回心医生可是读懂了现在薰医生这个表情。

“怎么了？” 心医生柔声地问道。

薰医生抬起原本盯着心医生手的眼和她四目相接。

一阵沉默。

不知是否是错觉，那双凝视着自己的眸子浮现淡淡的哀伤。

心医生感觉胸口一紧，直觉又在耳边呐喊。

“薰—”

心医生正想唤她却被打住：“我先去睡了？”

说完，薰医生对心医生微笑，那个“没事别担心”的微笑。

心医生尾随着薰医生来到客房门前，在薰医生将手伸向门把时抓住了她的手。

“呐，到底怎么了？” 

薰医生低了低头，抬起来看心医生时，面带微笑。

“没事，你也去睡吧。” 说着，薰医生伸出另一只手，将心医生的前发别到耳后。

接着那只手轻捏着心医生的下巴，她微微踮起脚尖，在心医生的嘴角，在上回同样的位置，吻了一下。

一股电流袭过身体的每一寸，心医生僵僵地站在原地。

“晚安。” 那只捏着下巴的手顺着肩膀滑到手臂，再到手肘，然后才恋恋不舍地离开。

薰医生给她最后一个微笑，转身开门进入卧室。

房门关上后，心医生还呆呆地站在原地。

刚刚一连串的触碰将她的思绪扰乱成一团，心中的忐忑和疑惑越发强烈。

但进入房里的人已将门关上，心医生也不好再去打扰。

忐忑不安的心情让她辗转难眠，凌晨好不容易入睡却又在清晨时分被噩梦惊醒。

灰蒙蒙的晨光透过窗帘撒了进来，心医生坐起身，睡衣被汗湿了，浑身发冷。

涟还在熟睡，心医生轻手轻脚地下了床，走出卧室。

走入厅房的一瞬间，昨晚不安的感觉再度袭来。

心医生转头望向右边，客房的门是掩着的。

她快步走去推开门，紧绷的双肩泄了气般垂塌在两边。

卧室里就如她预料的空无一人，一封信安静地躺在床上。

她一手抓起信封，先不拆开，而是转身去拉开衣柜。

柜子里原本放着薰医生留宿时穿的衣物全都不见踪影，就像它们的主人那样。

忽地她四肢发软，瘫坐在床沿茫然无措。

“她不会是...” 心医生喃喃地，急忙拆开手中的信。

与其说是信，倒不如说是纸条。

纸上只有几行整齐的字眼：

「辛苦你了 在我失忆和生病的时候这么照顾我」

我得以痊愈 全多亏了你

现在心医生可以恢复以往自在的生活了 不用再为我操心

一直以来 非常谢谢你 还有 对不起」

她两眼朦胧，低着头望着放在膝盖上的信，泪水滚落脸颊，血一般滴在信纸上。

紧紧捏着信纸的手指关节因用力发白，信纸也被捏得皱褶不堪。

再度被抛弃的感觉涌上心头，夹杂着恼怒与沮丧。

心医生深深地吸了口气，然后缓缓吁出。

她站起身，听见雨滴打在玻璃窗上的声音。

拉开窗帘看向窗外，灰蒙蒙的一片，雨淅沥沥地下着。

冬季快来了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这章确实有点赶剧情，但如果再扩写的话就不知何时才能完结了hhhhh


	19. Chapter 19

2023 冬

薰医生失踪已两星期。

也不能说是失踪，心医生询问过横滨港医院消化器外科的美川部长，薰医生请了无薪假。

“她有没有说什么时候复职？”

“她想回来我也未必批准。”

显然美川部长对薰医生这么突然地请假感到相当不满，但消化器外科一向缺人手，薰医生这样有经验的外科医，横滨港医院没理由不要，所以美川部长只是在说气话。

心医生也不想和他说下去，匆匆道谢便走了。

请了无薪假但没说明什么时候回来，手机打不通，关机状态;

家里的座机也没人接，上门按铃也没人应门。

这些心医生都已经预料到，但还是难免心里一紧。

和上次不一样，这次薰医生是铁下心不让心医生找到她。

薰医生再一次无声无息的消失，一股怨气悄悄升起。

但想到薰医生想起所有记忆等于在一刹那间再次经历所有悲痛的经历时，心中怨念的火苗还没燃起就已经被浇灭，随之而来的是一阵阵心疼。

她是什么时候想起的？最近？还是已经想起好一阵子？

想起之后为什么不马上告诉自己？种种疑问不断浮现在心医生的脑海中。

与薰医生相处这么久，知道她是个感情丰富的人，但不会轻易表露出来。

心医生也自以为对薰医生的了解算是深入，然而细想其实很多时候都摸不透对方在想什么。

可以确定的一点是，薰医生在脑里认定某些想做的事，就一定会一股脑地去做，谁也很难改变她的想法。

这次薰医生选择再次静悄悄离开，想必已经在脑里思考并演练无数次而得出来的结果。

心医生很想知道到底是什么让她如此坚持离开自己，难道她还在为三年前匠的医疗事故感到自责？

这下心医生更加难受了，但这次不是为匠感到难过，为的是薰医生，所以无论如何一定要找到薰医生的下落。

心医生所知道薰医生认识的每一人她都去询问了，没人知道薰医生目前的下落。

从名单上来看，薰医生所认识的，也都是心医生圈子里认识的人。

回想起来，薰医生好像真没提过心医生不知道的人，不像心医生有时会说到大学时代认识的某某同学最近邀请老同学聚餐；又或是和薰医生带着涟一起到公园玩时遇到的家长等等。

这样一看，如果除去恩田家以及医院的同事，薰医生的私下好像过得很孤独...

现在她又这样偷偷躲起来，像一匹因受了伤而躲起来独自舔伤口的孤狼。

长久以来，薰医生心里大概隐藏着巨大的不安全感，只是心医生一直到没察觉到。

对薰医生的了解如此有限，让心医生忽然感到不安了起来。

难道是因为自己的疏忽而导致薰医生的离开吗？心医生忍不住自责。

心医生吁出长长一口气，继续思考到底还有什么人可能会知道薰医生下落。

其实心里得出了一个名字，这名字早在薰医生一失踪时就已经浮现在眼前，只是心医生刻意忽略。

然而能够问的人都已经问完，只剩下这人她还没向对方开口。

虽然是一万个不情愿，但非常时期，心医生也不得不硬着头皮，点了手机上的拨号键。

-

坐在眼前的须藤医生看起来有些憔悴，和当时高视阔步、淡定从容的他简直判若两人。

心医生之前听说了他在调查委员和医院有进一步行动之前就已经主动辞职，除了因为匠当时的情况在医学上难以判断为医疗过失，须藤医生的辞职也是调查委员没办法对他追究责任的其中一原因。

这个时间点，咖啡厅的客人比较少，心医生让侍应生随意给他们安排了座位。

待侍应生将茶送上后，须藤医生开口：“恩田医生找我有什么事呢？”

在电话里心医生并没有向对方道出要求见面的理由，算是心医生对须藤医生之前对自己“埋伏”的 一个小小报复吧。

心医生抿了口茶，清了清喉：“不好意思，这样突然约你出来。”

须藤医生一脸平静，等待心医生继续说下去。

“我是想询问...” 她顿了顿：“关于梶山医生的下落。”

说话时心医生直直盯着对方的脸，须藤医生虽然善于抑制表情，但一听到薰医生的名字，他的左眼角微微地抽搐了一下，要不是心医生仔细盯着对方看的话，肯定发现不了。

“你是不是知道些什么。” 须藤医生不回应，心医生只好追问。

“我和梶山医生已经很久没联络了。” 须藤医生低下头，拿起杯子啜了一口茶。

“但你肯定知道些什么，对不对？” 见他如此淡定的模样，她就快沉不住气了。

须藤医生抬起头望向窗外，像是在思考些什么。

“我不能确定她去了哪里。” 他转回头望向心医生，语气透着倦意，她有些惊讶。

他闭上眼叹了口气，再睁开眼时，他说：“她或许在老家。”

“老家？” 对于薰医生是不是本地人的问题，心医生从来没想过。

“在金泽。” 须藤说：“她很少回去，但偶尔遇到烦心事她就会在那里。第一次患癌的时候，她回去过一阵子。”

想必当时须藤医生是陪着薰医生一起回老家的吧。

心医生赶紧打住自己的念头，她并不想去想象当时的薰医生和须藤医生是怎样的关系。

须藤医生从包里拿出笔和记事本，在本子上刷刷的写了几行，便把那页撕下交给了心医生。

“希望你能找到她。” 他诚恳的语气，是心医生所没听过的，她惊了一下。

“谢谢。”

-

心医生开始怀疑自己是不是被须藤医生耍了。

从车站拦了一辆计程车，司机先生只知道地址的大概位置，至于是哪一栋房子他就不知晓了，所以只能在地址住宅区附近下车。

凭着手上写着地址的纸条，心医生开始自行在这个偏离市中心的住宅区寻找薰医生的踪迹。

这个住宅区看起来颇有年代感，到处都是旧式设计的房屋，偶尔也会看到一两栋翻新过的。

她沿着小道走过一排又一排的房子，不忘留意各家的门牌。

村上、日下部、木内、高柳、下川... 就是没有梶山。

心医生在附近的休闲公园的长椅坐下，揉着有点发酸的脚踝。

冬日的风吹得她不禁打了个啰嗦，将脖子上的围巾再绕了一圈。

请了半天假，中午直接从癌症中心赶来金泽，原本希望能在天黑之前能够找到薰医生的。

心医生看了看表，发现已经耗了一个下午的时间，却还没找到人。

“怎么办，就这样回去吗？” 

心医生站起身再次走动，目光在四周不定地游移。

一栋房子屋檐上的招牌吸引了她的目光，她小跑到那栋屋子前想看个仔细。

“民宿”的字眼刻在板子上，字样也是可爱。

这时心医生才留意到这栋房子和其他普通住屋有些不一样。

民宿周围原来种植许多的花花草草，由于正处冬季许多已经凋零。

民宿的入口旁有一个喷水池，池中有好几条鲤鱼以及一些硬币。

暮色渐渐降临，心医生仰头望了一眼布满彩霞的天空。

“今天大概是赶不回去了。”她自言自语地说：“只好住一晚了。”

踏入民宿里时，迎接她的是一位老奶奶。

“欢迎光临。” 

老奶奶微微驼背，看起来小巧，脸上是亲切的笑容。

匆匆办好入住手续后，心医生准备出门继续刚才的搜寻行动。

老奶奶跟上了来准备送她，此刻心医生脑里闪过一个点子。

“不好意思，请问您知道这里怎么去吗？” 心医生从口袋掏出写着地址的纸条递给对方。

老奶奶将挂在脖子前的老花眼镜戴上，仔细看了看字条上的内容。

“啊，梶山家啊！”

“您知道在哪？”

“当然！” 老奶奶走下玄关台阶，穿上鞋子，回头示意心医生跟上。

两人一起走出民宿，走到了马路旁。

老奶奶指着马路说道：“沿着这条路走个二十到二十五分钟，经过一大片水塘，梶山家就在一座矮坡上。”

心医生点点头，匆忙鞠躬道谢后，几乎是用跑的往目的地前进，老奶奶叫也叫不住。

“哎，这天那么黑，看起来快要下雨。还想问问她有没有带伞。”

老奶奶摇摇头叹气，转身走进民宿。

-

薰医生在厨房做简单的料理作晚餐时，屋外忽然开始下起了倾盆大雨。

她将做好的料理放到起居室的矮桌上，匆匆去检查确保屋里的窗户都关好。

“真是好大雨呢...” 薰医生回到起居室在矮桌前跪坐，准备享用简单的晚饭。

回到老家差不多两个礼拜，薰医生目前还不清楚自己什么时候会回到工作岗位。

在老家，独自一人的时间只是打理一下许久没人住的老屋。

偶尔也会去探望住在附近的铃木奶奶。

自薰医生很小的时候，铃木奶奶就对薰医生疼爱有加。

薰医生的父亲离世后，她帮助梶山俩母女度过难过。

薰医生的母亲不久后也走了，铃木奶奶是薰医生所剩的唯一如亲人般的熟人。

这次薰医生忽然回到金泽，铃木奶奶也是一眼就看穿她肯定发生了什么。

薰医生只将癌症复发的事告诉了她，医疗事故的事一字也没提。

“真是辛苦你了。” 听完薰医生故作轻松地诉说后，铃木奶奶将她紧紧的拥入怀里。

一阵酸楚涌上心头，眼眶浸满的泪水像断了线般滑落。

被抱住的瞬间薰医生感觉自己像个柔弱无助又傻气的孩子，埋头哭了起来。

“哭吧，哭出来就好了。” 铃木奶奶温暖手掌轻抚着她因啜泣而抖瑟的背。

后来薰医生也不独自呆在老家里，而是到民宿帮忙。

其实民宿的工作也不多，因为投宿的客人实在没多少。

她不明白为何铃木奶奶还执意要将民宿经营下去。

“这么多年，有感情了，舍不得啊。” 铃木奶奶微笑说：“就像你还一直留着那间老屋那样。”

那间沾满薰医生童年回忆的老屋是她与她逝去双亲唯一的纽带，她当然不舍。

就像这间民宿是铃木奶奶的丈夫过世后留给她的唯一寄托。

“人啊，对事物产生的感情，很多时候都是事物背后牵连着的与人所产生的感情。”

听铃木奶奶喃喃自语似的说着，薰医生不自主地摸了摸头戴的灰色针织帽。

前门被敲打的巨响将薰医生从回想中拉回现实，手抚着因为惊吓而砰砰猛跳的心跳位置。

是有人敲门还是强风？她打算去查个究竟。

她站起身拉开起居室的隔板，沿着走廊缓缓走向前门。

放在起居室的手机这时候响了起来，她再次被吓得僵住在走廊上。

现在顾不得这个，她任由手机响着，脚步往前面玄关走去。

走到玄关处，薰医生全身神经紧绷了起来。

“是谁？！” 她大喊问。

没人回应。

她环顾了一下四周，想看看有什么东西可以随手操起作防卫。

“喀喇”一声，大门忽地被拉开，夹着雨水的强风朝薰医生正面袭来，悬在上方的昏黄吊灯被吹得摇晃不止。

一个人影站在打开的门前，那人踩着湿漉漉的鞋子踏了进来，顺手将身后的门给拉上关好。

薰医生在玄关台阶上立成了一尊雕像，脸色煞白地看着眼前这个淋了个落汤鸡的人。

摇晃的吊灯终于定了下来，昏暗的灯光下，那人微微低着头，全身冷得颤抖不止，湿透了的发将脸给遮住了，薰医生看不清。

一阵沉寂后，那人头也不抬，牙齿冻得直打战，缓缓逐字吐出，声音颤抖如火苗：

“你以为... 留下一封信... 就能... 阻止我... 不像... 上次那样去... 找你吗？”


	20. Chapter 20

浑身湿透的心医生此刻站在自己眼前，一股强烈的似曾相识的感觉漫过薰医生全身。

不同的是，暗黄的光线取代了医院强烈的白光；躲在手术室里的视角变成了双方正面的四目相对。

那双直视自己的眼睛是藏不住的疲惫、无奈、如释重负... 或许还有些微的怨气。

薰医生歉疚地垂下头避开心医生的目光时，才注意到心医生脚下的一滩水渍。

“你等等。” 薰医生抛下这句，头也不回地直奔向二楼。

到卧室拿了干净的毛巾，又匆匆回到楼下。

心医生依旧僵直地站在玄关口，双手交叉抱住冻得颤抖不已的身体。

“先进来吧。” 

心医生笨拙地脱掉鞋子，赤脚踩在柔软的垫子上擦干。

“把这个脱了吧。” 薰医生指了指心医生穿着的外套。

心医生没有回应，但默默顺着她的意将外套脱下递了过去。

一手接过外套，薰医生一手将毛巾交给对方，转身将外套挂好在架子上。

薰医生双眼越过心医生朝鞋架区望了一眼，目光再放回到心医生身上。

她歉意地：“抱歉，我这里没有多余的拖鞋。” 

心医生只是僵硬地摇了摇头，表示没关系。

随后，薰医生带着心医生来到起居室。

“你先坐坐。” 她边说边将暖炉往心医生坐下的地方移近，再伸手拿了放在矮桌上的手机：“我去给你放水。”

薰医生坐在木质沐浴桶的边缘，等着热水器流出的热水填满。

她暗自庆幸之前把老旧的浴室稍微装修了一下，不然想泡个澡还得去烧好几次的水才能装满整个沐浴桶。

等着水流满的片刻，薰医生拿出刚塞进口袋里的手机。

一通未接电话。她点了回拨。

“薰ちゃん！”

“铃木奶奶，刚才找我有什么事吗？”

“有个人在询问梶山家的位置，我告诉她，她听后直接就跑了，也不管这天就要下雨。” 电话另一头的铃木奶奶滔滔不绝地：“她才走没多久真的就下起了大雨，我有点担心，所以打过来问问看看她找到你那儿了没。”

“嗯，她到了。淋了一身雨。” 薰医生看了眼水位，差不多可以了。她和铃木奶奶说：“我得走了。今晚您留在民宿吗？”

“不了，今晚回家。” 铃木奶奶回答：“你去忙吧。”

挂断了电话，脑袋里突然窜起想躲在浴室不出去的奇怪念头。

事到如今，心医生都找到来老家了，薰医生体内还是下意识地想避开。

她还真天真的以为一封信就能阻挡得了心医生不去找想要消失的自己。

以她们相识的这些年来薰医生所了解的心医生，那封信只会是加强心医生想找到薰医生的催化剂，而不是抑制剂。

现在回想起来，薰医生忍不住自嘲一下自己的愚钝和自以为是。

准备泡澡水的借口已过时限，薰医生深吸着浴室里热水散发的雾气，回到起居室。

心医生缩成一团，毛巾披在身上，下巴抵在立起的膝盖上，伸出的双掌对着暖炉取暖。

薰医生只感觉胸口一紧，她咽了咽口水试图平复情绪。

“水已经放好了，你可以先去泡。” 然后指了指楼梯口：“我给你拿一套衣服。”

心医生艰难地站起身，往薰医生站着的方向缓缓走去。

轻踏在榻榻米上的脚步声，脚落在地面的每一下，薰医生的心跳也跟着“嗵”的一下。

心医生在薰医生面前停了下来，近距离地她闻到雨水的味道夹杂着心医生身上独有的香气，她忽然感到有点晕眩。

感受到对方灼热的目光，薰医生只是怯怯地微微偏着头，不敢迎视。

心医生的眼神在她身上停留数秒，感觉比数秒更漫长。

薰医生依旧不肯抬眼与她对视，心医生拿开了目光，走出起居室。

确定听到浴室门关上的声音后，薰医生才松开了屏住的呼吸。

-

泡进热水的瞬间，冻僵的身子终于完全回暖。

雾气充满着浴室的每个角落，让心医生有点恍惚。

她闭上了眼，目前所发生的事如电影那般在脑海里回放。

按照民宿老奶奶给的指示，快步向还没到头的目的地前进。

经过老奶奶所提到的池塘时，天空忽然乌云密布，心医生还未来得及反应就被大雨淋了个透，就像被一大盆水从头上泼下来。

她将提包顶在头上跑了起来，在天完全暗下来时，她看到了矮坡上立着的一栋房子亮着灯，仿佛是黑夜里给人指引方向的北极星。

见到薰医生安然无恙地站在自己面前时，心情犹如迷失方向的航海家找到灯塔或岛屿那样。

心中的大石重重地放下，怨气却悄悄冒起小小的火苗。

薰医生去给她放水泡澡时拿了矮桌上的手机。

所以手机是带在身边的，那为什么她给她打了好几百通的电话，发了几百条短信，她却一通电话也不接，一封短信也不回，凭一封手写信就想把自己一手推开，梶山薰你也太过分了。

然而，一想到薰医生经历了癌症复发，失去记忆又忽然想起所有事，种种遭遇排山倒海般地袭来，她会有想要躲起来，不想和任何人接触的念头确实可以理解。

心医生长长地叹了口气，东奔西跑导致的疲惫，加上对薰医生的担忧，让她难免烦躁怨怒，不过现在薰医生已经找到，两人总算能够好好谈谈了。

心医生从沐浴桶站起，拿起挂在墙上钩子的毛巾将身体擦干然后裹起。

浴室隔间外的一个小桌上放着叠好的干净衣物以及一条毛巾。

白色毛衣、深色长裤，还有双袜子...

心医生错愕，这些都是她之前借给薰医生的衣物。

似曾相识的感觉冲击着她的所有感官。

当时也是下着豪雨，薰医生站在她家楼下；她将她接进家里，放水给她泡澡，衣服借给她替换被淋湿的。

回忆到这里，心医生无力地轻笑一声。

薰医生是这么想和心医生撇清所有关系吗？

消失彻底之前不想有着任何属于心医生的物品，所以借着这次机会将之前久久不还的衣物一次过还清？

心医生思绪凌乱，像是受着严重的时差困扰。

她深深地吸一口气，试图平复被自己胡乱猜测所扰乱的情绪。

她知道薰医生不是这样无情的人，做任何事都有她的理由。

这次无论如何，她都得问清楚这次薰医生选择退出心医生生活的原因。

然而心医生心里其实已经有了个底，只是想亲自确认。

她情愿自己的猜测是错误的，这样以来就可能没那么难受。

一想到自己很大可能是促成薰医生决定离开自己的成因，心医生心里就闷得发慌。

-

外头的雨势渐渐减弱，雨滴零星坠在瓦片上的声音滴答滴答的。

洗好澡换好衣服的心医生独自一人坐在起居室的矮桌前，看着薰医生来回起居室与厨房之间。

“菜都凉了，我拿去热一下。” 心医生从浴室走到走廊时，差点撞上手里捧着放满料理的托盘的薰医生。

来回几趟后，矮桌上放着几道料理，正冒着白白的雾。

薰医生将一碗白饭递到心医生面前。

两人默默地用餐，只有碗筷轻微碰撞的声音，以及屋外的雨声。

接着薰医生起身把餐具都捧回厨房，留下心医生一人听着从厨房传来的洗碗声。

知道薰医生是在故意拖延，心医生只能耐着性子等。

碗迟早会洗完，薰医生不可能一直躲着这场必定展开的谈话。

厨房的水声没了，这回薰医生手里捧着茶具回到起居室。

两人各自面前摆好一杯热茶，仿佛是谈话开始的信号。

眼前的薰医生双手握住茶杯，头微微垂着，不抬眼看心医生。

这样的她就像是站在被告席等着法庭宣判罪行的罪人一样，心医生不禁皱了皱眉。

“薰医生。” 心医生轻柔地唤着。

然而薰医生像是受惊的小动物那样不自主的微微颤抖了一下，微微抬起头。

四目只交接了片刻，薰医生又匆匆把头低着躲开心医生的目光。

刚才那双眼睛闪过的害怕让心医生胸口一阵揪痛。

她就这么怕自己吗？

但想起自己在天台是和薰医生说过得那些残酷的话，当时的场景犹如低压峰般覆盖下来，使气氛无比凝重。

“薰医生。” 她再轻声呼唤一次。

薰医生抬起来头看她，目光流露出难以言传的悲伤神色。

心医生清了清喉咙，语气尽量放轻的：“你想起来了？”

不语，薰医生抿着嘴唇点了点头。

“这样啊...” 

紧接而来的沉默有如数百英尺深的海水般沉重。

心医生啜了口茶，思索着该如何启齿。

先从简单的入手吧：“什么时候想起来的？”

薰医生沉思了片刻，才开口：“去年的冬天。”

已经一年了。心医生却浑然不知。

不知是薰医生藏得好，还是因为自己观察能力不好。

不过那时候心医生的确有察觉到薰医生有一点点的不妥，但没有放在心上。

亦或是她有对薰医生心情转变上心，自己却不知道？

等等，什么情况？心医生连忙打住自己走远的思绪。

脸上大概是闪过无数个表情，薰医生此刻用困惑地眼神看着自己。

心医生干咳了两声，示意薰医生说下去。

薰医生疑惑地看了心医生最后一眼，继续说：“当时完成了复职后的第一台超过五小时的手术。”

“花了六个小时，对吧？” 

薰医生点点头：“手术中患者伤口忽然出血，和那次的医疗事故...”

“这个让你想起来了？” 心医生微微倾身，温柔地问。

薰医生摇摇头，声音开始颤抖：“只是想起了手术过程。完整记忆是在手术后，我跑到天台去透气的时候才想起的。”

当时心医生也在场，她怎么没发觉到？

谈话的方向开始让她不安了起来，心医生咽了咽口水，问：“是不是因为我说了什么？”

“那天你说要看夕阳落山。太阳完全落下时...” 她略顿了一会儿，浸满泪水的眼睛看着心医生，嘴角微微上扬，“你说‘啊，消失了’。” 

心医生只觉得耳朵轰了一声，开始嗡嗡作响。

没想到自己残酷的一句话，是打开藏着薰医生所有遗失记忆的盒子的那把锁。

“对不起...” 无力的道歉不自觉脱口而出：“真的很对不起。”

薰医生摇了摇头，嘴角保持着微笑的弧度，泪水缓缓从眼角流下。

“能够想起来已经足够庆幸，心医生请不要自责。”

这种时候明明已经这么难过，还体贴地照顾着对方的心情。

不知什么时候眼泪从眼窝里涌出，心医生慌乱地用手背拭擦掉。

薰医生依旧面带微笑，一脸平静地：“接受着抗癌治疗还有失忆的这段期间，谢谢你留在我身边。”

为何眼前的薰医生，好像离自己越来越远？

“我现在已经好了哦。” 薰医生笑着说：“所以心医生不用因为内疚而对我好。”

此刻心医生脸上是掩饰不住的诧异。

“你以为我对你好，是出于同情？” 她难以置信地望着薰医生。

薰医生这三年来相处的记忆，都被刚找回来的记忆给替代了还是怎样？她怎么会这样想？

“失忆时的我真是给心医生添了不少麻烦。真的很抱歉。” 薰医生好像没听见似的自顾自地继续说着：“像我在信上说的，心医生不必再替我操心，我能够好好照顾—”

“你为什么一直想从我身边逃开？” 

她终于问出来了。

不等薰医生回答，心医生继续说着：“那时候口不择言对薰医生说了残忍的话，我很抱歉。” 颤抖的嗓音带泪：“我一直在等你想起丢失的记忆，但你应该记得我也说过，就算记不起来也没关系，因为只要能待在你身边就足以。”

“心医生...” 薰医生怔忡又不解的眼神望着眼前人。

“果然想起后只给你带来更多痛苦。” 心医生发出一阵苦笑：“但想到薰医生记起了我们相识的回忆，我却很高兴。我真是自私。”

“别这么说—”

“是自己残忍地要你在我眼前消失，现在却又不想让你走...” 心医生喃喃地，仿佛在自言自语。

我这是怎么了？这句她没有问出口。

面对被心医生亲手从生死的鬼门关拉回来的薰医生，她只有不能再让对方从自己身边再一次逃掉的念头。

她在意这个人，在意到超乎自己想象。

什么时候这个人悄悄住进了心底某一角落，而自己却浑然不觉。

不对，也不是完全不知道，只是一味地将这情感胡乱标上一个“特别存在”来解释自己对薰医生产生的悸动。

直到薰医生第三次的逃离自己身边，她才终于坦诚面对自己对薰医生的情感。

一片沉寂后，心医生发出淡淡地轻笑声。

“抱歉啊。” 她伸手擦了擦脸上的泪渍，然后对上薰医生的眼。她又轻笑了一声：“我迟钝的脑袋这才搞清楚状况。” 

每一次的四目交接到每一次的牵手、拥抱、嘴角附近留下的吻，给身理和心理上所带来的不明躁动，其实是愈发强烈的悸动。

所以松开拥抱的瞬间会恋恋不舍；与薰医生道晚安后目送她离开会失落；凝视那双深邃时颈间会莫名地燥热...

这是她之前从未经历过的感觉，直到遇见这个人。

“我从来没有给谁说过这样的话。” 心医生尴尬的轻笑一声：“不过看来今天会是第一次，也是最后一次。”

薰医生投向心医生的眼神是极其困惑，也有些许的期待。

“薰医生是无可取代的。” 她语气平静，咬字清晰的：“对肿瘤科来说是这样。”

这时薰医生微微皱了皱眉头，一边的嘴角轻轻扯了一下。

“... ... 对我来说，更是如此。” 她顿了顿，眼神笃定地凝视着：“我已经无法想象没有你在身边的日子。”

看着眼前人微鄂的表情，心医生有些不好意思地笑了笑：

“我也很惊讶，没想到不自不觉间，薰医生成了我生活里不可缺一的一部分。”

薰医生那双湿漉漉的眸子眨了几下，鼻尖微微泛起了红晕，双唇紧紧抿住。

心医生双手紧紧拴住成了拳放在膝盖上，理性压抑着想越过去抱住对方的冲动。

因为，她还有话还没说完。

“但是... 如果继续强求留你在身边只会给你带来了困扰的话...” 心医生吁了一口气，不顾双眼的温热以及涌上心头的酸楚：“薰医生不回来也没关系哦。” 她吸了吸鼻子，眨眨湿润的眼睛，嘴角勾出的一笑有些牵强：“只要知道你健康开心地活着，就可以了。”

薰医生唇翼微微张着，脸颊已被泪水浸湿。

“心医—” 

“不过，我还是得问。” 

因为尝过了牵着手熬过艰难时刻、听着总能让自己心安的熟悉嗓音还有夜晚相拥而眠的滋味，她无法自拔。

此刻心医生已完全明了自己对薰医生的心意与情感，抱着最后的一丝希望。她深深吸气，眼神恳切地注视着薰医生的：

“你愿不愿意和我回去，伴我度过接下来的日子？... 不只是作为朋友。”

起居室的天花板垂下来的灯光的照耀下，薰医生白皙的脸泛着微微的红，下巴利落的线条明显抽动了一下。

她张开了嘴，迟疑了一下又闭上，微微偏过头，眉心紧皱，像是在思索着。

片刻后薰医生紧绷的肩膀松了下来，正眼凝视着心医生。

然而盯着薰医生那双黑亮的眸子令她莫名的发怵，心医生急忙打断正要开口的她：

“等等，请不要现在答复我。”

“诶？” 诧异再度爬上薰医生的脸。

心医生顿了顿，接着语气平静地：“薰医生不用现在就立刻给我答复。”

薰医生依旧困惑不解地看着自己，心医生忍不住笑了笑，柔和地说：“我这么突然的告白，不给薰医生时间去认真考虑的话，有欠公平。”

说着，心医生站起身，薰医生仰头望着她。

“今晚我就先回去了。” 心医生领起放在一角的提包说。

“诶？回横滨吗？” 薰医生急急地站了起来。

“回附近的民宿。”

“啊...” 薰医生点点头，看来知道是哪间。

两人走出起居室，穿过走廊来到了玄关，才发现外面已经雨停了。

心医生穿好鞋子，披上薰医生借给她的一件外套，然后面向站在玄关台阶的薰医生。

目光不知为何锁定在薰医生头戴的灰色帽子，再看了看自己身上穿着的衣物，心医生抬起头冲薰医生露出浅浅的笑：

“没想到在这样的情况下你才肯把衣服还给我啊。” 她揶揄道，目光再次放在薰医生被裹住的头：“不打算还这个吗？”

心医生抬了抬下巴，薰医生不自觉地伸手摸着戴在头上的帽子，面露涩然地低了低头。

“我是开玩笑的啦。” 心医生忍不住发笑。

沉默半响，她才再度开口：“明天大概会在上午10点离开。”

薰医生没有回话，只是定睛注视着她。

“如果明天离开前等不到你的话...” 她嘴角勉强勾起：“那我就知道薰医生的答案了。”

薰医生微微愣住，一时无言以对。

该说的她都已经说了，现在心医生已经将主导权交给了薰医生，接下来只能等着对方的最后决定。

心医生满意地点了点头，走之前转身看了薰医生最后一眼，仿佛在说：

“我等你。”

-

天未亮，心医生就睁开了眼，望着陌生的天花板发愣。

拿起放在手边的睡前脱下的手表，时间是接近上午七时。

无事可做的她，百般无聊地刷着手机，在民宿里艰难地熬过了第一个小时。

接着是第二个小时，仍未见薰医生的踪影。

她有些慌了。

大概还在考虑吧。还有时间。心医生这样安慰自己。

最后一个小时间，心医生如坐针毡，在房间里踱步。

09:45她收拾好东西来到柜台，替她办手续的是她没见过的员工。

心神不宁的心医生也没心思去问昨天的老奶奶去了哪儿。

匆匆办好退房手续，心医生走出了民宿。

阳光明媚，额外湛蓝的天空，没有昨晚暴雨的痕迹。

10时正。心医生还是决心继续等。

11时。或许她有什么事耽搁了。心医生在民宿外的一个长椅坐下，继续等。

12时。太阳升在正中央。吹过的风却是冷的。

心医生才明白，等着的那个人，不会来了。

-

心医生拖着疲惫的身子回到了空荡荡的家，此刻心情犹如横滨的阴沉天气，满天是厚厚的、低低的、灰黄色的浊云，仿佛随时都会落雨。

动身到金泽之前将涟托给了公公，大概晚上才会带他回来吧，依稀记得公公说过要带涟去哪里玩。

伸手想将外套脱下的瞬间，闻到了外套散发出来的薰医生的味道，她愣神数秒，才匆匆脱掉外套往洗衣篮扔去。

身上虽然是穿着自己的衣服，但之前借给薰医生穿过，也洗了好几回，现在满是薰医生的味道。

心医生长叹一口气，忽然觉得全身无力，走到厅房将提包随手一放后，瘫软地坐在长沙发上。

今早的结果已经很明确，那人不会回来了。

她向后一倒，倚在了沙发的靠背上，右手的手背放在合起了的眼睛上。

她的心脏一阵绞痛，发热的双眼流出的泪水濡湿了她的脸和手背。

忽然感觉到脸上发烫着，身体却一阵啰嗦，想起了昨晚被大雨淋湿。

发着低烧的身体，沮丧如潮水般漫过全身，使她没力气起身走回卧房，就这样迷迷糊糊地侧靠在沙发上睡着了。

她作了一个梦，梦里没有悲伤，一切很美好，薰医生还在身边没有离开。

梦里她被薰医生牵着走，她没有出声只是任由她牵着。

薰医生忽地回过头，与她对上了视线，然后微笑。

“心医生？”

这声音在梦里听起来好真实，她希望可以永远不用醒过来。

“心医生。”

她感觉到肩膀被碰了一下。梦里薰医生并有没碰她。

她皱起眉头，艰难地睁开眼。

哭过的眼睛还湿润着，视线朦胧。

她眨了眨眼，失焦的视线才开始逐渐恢复。

薰医生的面孔近距离地进入了眼帘，心医生立刻弹坐了起来。

刚醒过来的思绪一时转不过来，仿佛处于梦境与现实间。

她语音模糊道：“你-你怎么在这儿？怎么进来的？” 

薰医生在她身旁坐了下来，拿着钥匙的手伸到她眼前。

“你之前借我的。” 说着薰医生将钥匙放在了茶几上。

如果她不说，心医生还真忘了这件事。

初醒而混沌的脑袋渐渐清醒，心医生打量着眼前的薰医生，确定不是做梦。

她看了眼茶几上的钥匙，再把目光放回薰医生身上，对方表情是平静的。

脑袋里的齿轮开始顺畅地转动，思考着薰医生为何会出在自己的眼前。

啊，她知道了。

心医生无奈地笑出声，薰医生平静的情绪变成了困惑。

她垂下头，右手撑着前额，将薰医生逐出视线，然后颤着声音说：“你这是想借还钥匙之名，然后当面拒绝我，对吧？”

“什么？我—”

她轻笑一声打断了薰医生：“不愧是你，真是体贴到底了。” 

夺眶而出的泪水籁籁地滴在她放在沙发上的腿，全身不知是因发笑还是哭泣而微微颤抖起来。

心医生猛地抬起头，用手抹掉脸上的一把泪，对薰医生露出微笑。

“我明白了。” 她郑重地点了一下头：“果然还是行不通啊。”

见薰医生张口要说什么，她继续硬扯着嘴角说道：“虽然没有福气和你度过余生，但有幸与你相识并一起相处了一段日子，我已经很满足。”

“心医—”

“谢谢你亲自来。” 她没听见似的，停不下来：“虽然一通电话就能办妥的，薰医生果然还是觉得面对面讲清楚比较妥当，对吧？真是温柔——唔！”

上一秒还在说话的嘴，下一秒被柔软的双唇轻轻覆盖住。

还没反应过来，那双唇就离开了她的。

心医生下意识瞪圆了眼睛愣愣地看着薰医生近在咫尺的脸，感受薰医生呼吸过来的热气喷在她脸上。

“薰医——唔！” 

话再次被吻堵住，薰医生的手轻轻抓住了心医生的颈后。

这次心医生不自主的合上眼，回应了这短暂的吻。

感觉到那双柔软的唇再次离开，心医生缓缓睁开眼。

薰医生低沉的声音窜入耳畔：“现在心医生可以听我说了吗？” 

抚在颈后的手顺着肩膀滑下，轻轻抓住了她的手腕，心医生呆呆地点点头。

“今早我不是故意不去找你的。” 薰医生开始娓娓道来：“因为发生了突发状况。”

薰医生辗转难眠了一夜，终于盼到了早晨，却接到了铃木奶奶的电话。

“铃木奶奶？” 

“一位很照顾我的邻居，她开民宿的，你应该见过？”

“啊，原来是她啊！”

电话里铃木奶奶说她忽然感觉到从未有过的胸口刺痛，呼吸困难。

薰医生二话不说便开车到铃木奶奶家接她到医院去。

陪着奶奶做各种身体检查，就耗了整个上午。

“安排铃木奶奶住院后我就马上飞速到民宿去。但你已经走了。”

“为什么不打电话？” 心医生忍不住小声抱怨了一下。

“我有啊。” 薰医生笑了笑反驳：“然而某人的手机好像处于关机状态。”

心医生回想了一下。啊，对，今早在等薰医生的时候，一个没注意，将手机剩下的电量都用完了。

她突然觉得自己好傻。

“抱歉。” 她歉意地对眼前人说。

薰医生微笑着摇摇头，她垂下眼盯着被自己握住的心医生的手腕，拇指轻轻摩挲着。

“发现你手机关机以后，我就直接来这里了。”

看着那微垂的脑袋缓缓抬了起来，心医生与那双深邃对上了视线。

时间好像停留在那一秒似地，周围的空气都凝固着，她感觉颈项和脸颊越来越燥热，清楚地听到了自己加速的心跳。

她咽了咽口水，有些结巴地：“所-所以...”

薰医生的眼睛和嘴角都笑了起来，她点点头：“我也想，在往后的日子都陪在你身边。”

热泪再度浸满了眼眶，顺着脸颊滑落，但此刻心医生是开心得不能言语。

薰医生伸手拂掉心医生脸上的泪，却止不住自己的从眼睛掉落。

“我其实一直在等心医生，这三年...” 拭掉泪水的手就这样包裹着心医生的左脸颊。她深吸了一口气，露出含着泪的微笑：“我现在真的... 好开心。”

心口不自觉地一紧，心医生双手轻轻环住了薰医生的下腰，向前深深地吻了上去。

薰医生身上散发的香气窜入鼻腔，微凉的唇瓣温柔地回吻着，一股电流般的酥麻直接贯穿心医生的脑门，让她全身发软。

原本抚在脸颊的手缠了住后脑的发间，另一手则轻抚在后颈；被指尖点燃的触感，唇间愈发缠绵的深吻，让她已经有点低烧冒冷汗的身子更加燥热了起来。

吐息在缠绕中逐步升温，脑袋开始发出了缺氧的讯号，心医生感到有点头晕目眩。

她低下头，恋恋不舍地中断了这漫长的吻。

两人额头互相贴着，心医生仍闭着双眼，喘着气呼吸。

“没事吧？” 薰医生担忧的声音在心医生耳畔响起：“你的脸怎么那么烫？” 

发烫的脸颊被薰医生的手掌心摸了摸，感觉凉凉的。

薰医生将额头拿开，伸出手背贴在了心医生的前额。

“昨晚的雨。” 心医生抬起半分眸子看她，含糊地答了句。她感觉头沉沉的，眼皮也开始要撑不住地合上。

“有点低烧，我去拿湿毛巾。” 说着薰医生拿开了手，正想站起身时腰被紧紧环住动弹不得。

“陪我一会儿。” 心医生语气带着倦意。

薰医生调整了姿势，双手伸到心医生后背将她揽入怀里。

心医生侧着身靠入薰医生怀里，抬起双脚枕在薰医生的腿上，头枕则在了颈窝，手依旧环住她的腰。

薰医生侧过脸，用鼻尖蹭了蹭心医生的额头，然后落下一吻。

怀里人昏昏欲睡地当儿，薰医生轻唤她：

“呐。”

“嗯？” 

“那个... 告白真的不能再说一遍吗？”

“不行。” 

“我想听哎~”

“不行，太羞耻了，只能说一遍。” 心医生漫声应着。

“可是人家好想听哎”

“...” 

回应她的只是沉稳地呼吸声，薰医生无奈地笑了笑，轻轻将心医生抱紧了一些。

-

后来，薰医生再次要求时，心医生还是说了一遍给她听。

再后来，求婚时她又说了一遍。

再再后来...

“呐，我想听那个。”

无时无刻，只要薰医生想听，心医生就给她说，一遍又一遍，不厌其烦地，充满爱意地。

谁叫心医生无可救药地爱着这个人呢？

**全文 完**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ao3不太会数中文字哎，总共有十万字哦！


End file.
